In Dreams
by gorblimey2
Summary: This is a dark story about the secret that House has held close to his chest for almost forty years. The secret involves his step-cousin who has moved to Princeton as a guest lecturer for a year. Will he finally come clean? Lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, This is an older story that I didn't post here because it is very dark and full of angst. I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks, Kim**

**In Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

**Blast from the Past**

In dreams, House often saw her as she was when she first came into his life, a tiny thing, all smiles, golden curls, bright blue eyes and little turned up nose. She giggled and squirmed, climbing into his lap, smearing jam and honey on his face from her messy kisses. She could be a royal pain, always asking questions, always wanting to tag along. He frequently complained, begging his Mom to keep her out of his room, stop her from following him, but he soon discovered that when she visited it was impossible to keep her away from him. They were, in some inexplicable way, forever connected.

On Thanksgiving and Christmas, he'd have to sit at the kid's table and cut up her turkey for her. She would talk non-stop, speaking girlish gibberish. He'd stuff his food into his mouth as fast as possible and then jump up, run into his room and hope that she didn't follow. It wasn't that he hated her; she was just a nuisance. He was eleven, almost twelve years old and hated toddlers; they weren't good for anything except non-stop chatter.

His first glimpse of her was on a sunny California Saturday, the kind you see in post cards. His Mom told him he couldn't go to the Teen Center because his Aunt Sarah and Uncle Nathan were coming from Huntington Beach for a visit. Despite his moaning, both his Dad and Mom insisted he stay to greet them.

Blythe House, patted his back, "You haven't seen them since they were married. You need to meet your cousin, Flynn."

"My cousin Flynn? I thought it was a girl?"

His mother nodded, "She is. Her father named her after his mother's side of the family, Flynn O' Flannery."

"Ah Mom, she's just a baby. Why do I have to stay and meet her? She won't even remember me."

His mother put her hand up on his head petting his reddish brown hair, "Your Aunt asked if you were going to be here. Obviously, she wants to see you and for you to meet her new husband. Please, Greg, don't disappoint her."

House moped around his room all afternoon with his headphones on listening to Frampton and looking out his window, through the fronds of the queen palm in from of his house, praying that his Aunt would show up soon so that he could say his hellos and get down to the Teen Center to listen to Doug's new Jethro Tull's _Life's a Long Song _cassette with his friends. He finally saw the 1969 Ford Maverick pull up at the curb in front of his house. Pounding down the stairs he yelled, "They're here! They're here." He pushed through the screened front door, followed by his Mom and Dad.

His Aunt Sarah, with her dark auburn hair and sparkling smile, was waving wildly from her perch in the passenger seat. House waved back at her just as he caught sight of the little imp in the back seat. Half of her head, from her nose up, was staring at him through the window. He had never seen anything before that looked so much like a fairytale creature.

As soon as Aunt Sarah opened her door, she flipped the seat forward for the elf to get out. The tiny creature quickly jumped to the curb, looking curiously at him. Bending down, his Aunt pulled the elf's dress down and straightened the pink bow in her curls. Aunt Sarah stood and turned, letting her forever present smile crawl across her lips, and, with the creature's tiny hand in hers, made a beeline for his Mom. They hugged and cooed, while the tiny nymph stared intensely at him with blue saucer eyes that both questioned and trusted simultaneously.

Aunt Sarah swung round, focusing on him, laughing and walking towards him, her free arm held out. She grabbed him and kissed his cheek, "Oh Greg, you got so big!" She shook her head at her sister, "Blythe, he's so tall! When did he get so big?"

His Mom nodded, "He shot up like a weed in Japan."

House rolled his eyes, "Great, if you two are done humiliating me, can I go to the center?"

Blythe stepped forward, "Greg! You haven't even said hello to your new cousin!"

Sarah looked down, "Greg, this is Flynn."

He knitted his brow, "Flynn sounds weird for a girl." He looked down, gave the child a small wave and staged smile.

Blythe swatted House's shoulder, barking, "Greg!"

Aunt Sarah leaned in, "I think it's a little weird too."

"Then why…?"

His mother growled, "Greg, don't be rude. Go ahead and go to the Center, just be home for dinner."

House looked down and was taken aback by the pathetically sweet smile the little girl was giving him. She seemed naïve, even for a two year old. Grabbing his bike, he hauled butt down the road, excited because he was still in time to meet up with Doug and the others at the Center to listen to the new album.

The Teen Center on base was a linoleum-lined room with large windows, three couches, a foosball table, a television and, best of all, an Akai stereo with turntable, eight track and cassette deck. There was another table for playing cards and board games. House loved the Center, he enjoyed being around older kids. He liked the fact that they listened to cool music, like Hendrix, Jethro Tull, the Stones, the Beatles, Led Zepplin and Cream. Doug, an older, taller, more blemished teen, frequently let House play his guitar, teaching him the famous rifts of the Clash, Pink Floyd and Clapton. The Center was House's escape from the constant arguing with his Dad and Mom and their feeble threats to send him to a private military school. He knew his Dad would never send him. Being a Marine Corps pilot meant his Dad was gone a lot, leaving House as the only family his mother had to keep her sane in his Dad's absence-not that he didn't drive his Mom nuts, but at least he was company for her.

School was a joke. They didn't know whether to hold him back because of his unexcused absences or to place him two grades ahead where his placement tests indicated he should be. The teachers hated him because, even at twelve, he was sarcastic and cynical, which is why the little elfin creature annoyed him. She was trusting; too young for cynicism to have seeped into her consciousness.

When he got home from the center, he found her curled up in his bed, her innocent golden head on his pillow, her white little legs wrapped softly in his blanket, the hushed sound of her breathing in his air. It was this image that haunted him more than the nightmare that replaced it. It was the image of her innocence, her lack of perception of the evil in this world. To House, she would forever be the elfin creature who breathed, captured, sucked in – his air.

x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`

The dream, both good and bad, rarely invaded his life these days. But whenever the smell of Snickerdoodles entered his olfactory senses, or he heard the sound of someone laughing, giggling in that rolling high pitch of hers or felt the feathered touch of fingers on the back of his neck, the dreams would come back to torture him. It never failed.

He woke up in a sweat, his hand sweeping the vestige of the lone tear he had shed. He looked around, 3:49 in the morning. Going back to sleep was out of the question, the dream would just come back and make it worse.

Turning on the light, he pulled the burgundy leather address book from his night stand. Turning the pages he found nestled between Faulkner and Foreman, written in pencil, 'Flynn.' There were numerous signs of erasure, from years of her moving around. It was probably time to move her to another page; it was hard reading the numbers through the erasure marks. He picked up the phone and stared at it, knowing that this might not be a good idea. Taking a deep breath, he started to dial.

The phone rang; she turned on the light and looked at the red LED clock. Despite being incredibly groggy, she was also excited, _it had to be him_. Picking up the receiver, she growled, "Are you having the good dream or the nightmare?"

He snickered, "The semi-good one."

Sitting up in her bed, she looked over at the body next to her, trying to remember his name. She picked up the sheet and looked at his equipment, seeing if that would jog her memory; it didn't. Pulling the snow-white throw from the bottom of the bed, she walked over to the chaise lounge.

"Hello? Where'd you go?" he asked.

She spoke in a hushed tone, "I was just trying to get away from the bed so that I wouldn't wake—" She tried to think, retracing her steps, "—whatshisname."

House sighed, "Christ, not another one."

"Leave me alone. I'm entitled to a little fun." She wrapped the throw around her legs, "How are you Greg?"

"I'd be better if you'd stay out of my dreams."

She chuckled, "Then you may not like what I have to tell you, dufus."

He chuckled, "What? What could be worse than having a two year old haunting your life?"

"How about the 39 year old in real life?"

"You're coming to see me?"

"Worse. I'm coming back next semester to teach for a year."

He sat up, "_Teach?"_

"Don't faint." She laughed, "Princeton actually _wanted _me, so they're exchanging some poor sap professor with USC._"_

"Why would they want you?" He sounded unconvinced.

"Uh…you do recall the Pulitzer?"

"For that crappy novel you wrote?"

She chuckled; he'd berated her over and over about the novel, calling her a hack. "Yes, the crappy novel got me the gig at Princeton."

"Damn, I'm surprised they wanted you. Didn't you get suspended at USC?"

"Yeah, two weeks suspension for skinny dipping in the University fountain at 3:00 in the morning. Me and another faculty member were caught by security, I think they only hauled us in because of my male companion's shortcomings."

He smiled to himself, "So, when are you coming back?"

"Well, they've rented me a room for two weeks at Embassy Suites next month. I have to look for an apartment or house after that. Are you still in that one bedroom apartment?"

"Yes, thank God. It means I can't put you up."

"As if…" She watched the thirty-ish male in her bed roll over, lift his head and look over at her. The full moon was filling the room with a soft light. Disinterested, he lay down and rolled back over.

"There you go again, trailing off. Still trying to figure out who's in your bed?"

She was annoyed, "Shut up. Look, I'll be back in a few weeks. In the meantime, why don't you dream about me having hot sex with Mark Wahlberg or George Clooney?"

"Because I haven't seen you naked in years, I'm afraid of what your 39 year old body looks like."

"Let me give you a clue, it looks a helluva lot better than your 51 year old one. Now get lost, I think I want some of what this guy has to offer."

The line went dead.

He laughed as he slid back under the covers, turning the light out as he did. But, his laughter quickly turned to feelings of guilt. He knew that her reckless attitude towards her job, sex and life had cost her dearly. He could feel the guilt well up, knowing this reckless attitude had been the result of his own stupidity years ago.

x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x

In the back of his mind, he had expected her to call him back, let him know when she was coming. But, then again, it was Flynn and you couldn't expect anything from her. You just had to accept that she would do what she pleased and you'd find out about it later. Not that she intended to harm anyone. She just never fully understood the ramifications of everything she did.

House was sucking on a coke and reading the chart at the nurses' desk when the nervous cop approached him.

"Dr. House?"

He put the coke down, suspiciously eyeing the cop. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see both Cuddy and Wilson approaching, obviously concerned over the appearance of a cop within five feet of House.

Cuddy's shoes made a clip, clip sound across the floor as she hurried to his side, "Officer, can I help you, I'm Dr. Cuddy, Dean of Medicine. Do you have a problem with Dr. House?"

The cop shook his head, "No, Ma'am. We have a problem with a woman who claims to know Dr. House." The cop pushed the button on his lapel radio, "I found him; bring her in." He looked back at Cuddy, "We have a woman who claims that Dr. House will vouch for her and be responsible for her actions." The cop was surprised to see confusion pass over the three faces in front of him.

It was Wilson who couldn't help ask, "Is this a prank? You want Dr. House to be _responsible_ for someone else's behavior? Is she a prostitute?"

The cop shrugged his shoulders, "The chief just said-"

There was a commotion as a cop and a woman came through the outside doors. The short haired blonde had her hands handcuffed behind her back as the cop occasionally pushed her along. Looking up the blonde connected with House, a spontaneous grin breaking out.

"Greg!_" _She ran straight into his chest, unable to hug him, she squirmed, "Come on idiot, hug me!"

He looked down at her, shaking his head, looking surprised, "I don't know this woman. Did she say she knew me?"

"She said you were her guardian ad litem."

House cocked his head and looked down at the blonde, then at the cop, "Guardian? This…" He pushed her away from him and deliberately looked at her breasts, "Appears to be a female of the human species, despite the ugly features and lack of grace. All my wards are male."

The cop was dumbfounded, not because House didn't recognize the woman, but because he insulted her so readily.

The blonde clenched her mouth shut and jumped deliberately on House's foot.

"Jesus Christ!" House shook his foot out in pain.

"Sorry Dr. House." The cop grabbed the woman and started to push her out the door.

Lisa Cuddy was confused; the woman looked familiar to her, very familiar. "House, she looks like …" Cuddy stopped, trying to think of whom she looked like.

Wilson, also confused and amused, watched as the woman tried to squirm out of the hold of the cops, looking over her shoulder in confusion at House. Wilson was about to say something when House finally yelled out.

"Officer! Wait! I do think I know this woman. Bring her back here." House waved the officer and woman over.

The officer sighed and pulled the blonde towards House.

Pretending to take a good look at her, he nodded, "Yeah, it's her. I know her officer. She's certainly aged a lot since I last saw her."

Flynn head-butted House in the chest, "Bite me! I'd rather go back to jail than be with you!"

House started laughing, "Yep, that's her. You can let her go. What did she do?"

"She assaulted a man who tried to jump in front of her in line for the taxis at the airport. She's a little inebriated."

House nodded, "Oh, that's definitely her. We've tried rehab; it just doesn't work for her. She just turns tricks with the guards for booze."

The policeman looked relieved that House was going to assume responsibility for the woman. He turned her around, uncuffing her wrists and handing her a piece of paper. "You can pick up your luggage anytime before 9 pm from the station. Well, Dr. House, she's all yours. Good luck."

The cops turned and took off, walking as fast as they could out the front doors, without appearing to run. Wilson and Cuddy looked at the blonde who had narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Her fists were resting on her hips. House picked up his coke and started sucking as his blue eyes playfully watched Flynn's anger seethe up and bubble over.

He could tell that Flynn was just about to burst. Putting the coke down, he reached around her, picking her up in his arms and burying his face in her neck, blowing bubbles on it, making squeaking noises.

Cuddy shot a look of horror over at Wilson. Wilson shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

She squirmed, but he had her in a vice grip, knowing that if he didn't calm her down, she'd start flailing and beating on him. He held on and when the squirming and yelling slowed down, he whispered into her neck, "You sure look a lot older."

"Fuck you, Gregory House!"

Wilson nodded his head, "Yep, she knows him."

House waited until all the steam drained out of the wiry body he was holding next to his chest. He put her down and braced for what he knew would be her last Hallelujah punch. She didn't disappoint him, throwing a solid right that, if he hadn't blocked it with his arm, would have given him a good blow to the jaw.

She screamed and pulled her fist back, shaking out the pain, "Damn! That hurt. You S.O.B.!"

"You're drunk as usual." House said. He turned towards Wilson and Cuddy and saw that Cuddy had finally recognized Flynn.

"Oh my God! You're Flynn O'Flannery!"

Flynn patted herself down as if searching for something, "Yeah, I guess, apparently the sex reassignment surgery didn't work."

Cuddy stuck out her hand, "Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine."

Cocking her head and narrowing her eyes, Flynn tried to take Cuddy's hand, but was weaving. Finally latching onto it, Flynn nodded, "Are you Greg's boss?"

Cuddy frowned, "Yes, did you come here to complain about him?"

Flynn nodded, "I have a lot of complaints about him. First, he refused to take me to my prom…" She started laughing uncontrollably.

House shrugged his shoulders, looking at his watch which read 4:10 pm. "I need to get her luggage and get her to the Embassy Suites." House took Flynn by the shoulders and turned her around to march her out the doors.

Cuddy put up a hand, "Wait!"

House and Flynn turned around. House watched as an almost giddy Cuddy approached him, pulling him over to the side.

Cuddy said under her breath, "You didn't tell me you knew Flynn O'Flannery. Can you arrange for us to all have dinner or something? I'd really like to talk to her, she's my favorite author."

House looked at the inebriated Flynn, barely staying upright on her feet. He sighed and nodded, "What will you give me if I do?"

Lisa shook her head and sighed, "Two hours off of clinic."

House knew he could milk some more out of her, "You pay for my dinner, Wilson's and hers?"

Lisa nodded.

"Okay then, _four hours_ off from clinic and you pay for our dinner. Would you be available for dinner tomorrow night?"

Cuddy acquiesced immediately, nodding her head enthusiastically, "I'll make myself available."

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning for sure."

House drove Flynn to the police station, but she fell asleep on the way. He retrieved the luggage and drove her to the Embassy Suites where he woke her up to check her into the hotel.

"Come on Flynn, get your ass out of the car, you're home."

She moaned and turned away from him, curling up in the passenger seat.

"Flynn, you're annoying me, now get out." He grabbed her upper arm and pulled.

Flynn looked up, giving him a look of frustration, "Alright, alright!" She got out and stood, her weaving still noticeable, "Where's my luggage?"

"Back seat. Get it and let's get you checked in, I want to go home."

"Great. You don't see me for years and all you want to do is to get home?"

He pulled the luggage from the back, "I didn't want to see you now. A whole year of you is going to wear thin real quick."

She smiled up at him and closed one eye so she could focus, "Oh, Greg. You know you love your little cousin. Stop pouting, we're going to have some fun."

"_That's exactly what I'm afraid of!"_

"Fun?"

"Your brand of fun. Now get your suitcases, I'm not your slave."

He walked ahead as she grabbed all of her luggage from the back. A porter quickly came out and helped. Within minutes she was checked in and was ensconced in her suite complete with little kitchenette that smelled like lemon cleaner. It had a small microwave, a coffee maker, counter, sink and refrigerator. Hanging over the couch was someone's pathetic attempt to convey a Monet-like afternoon in some tranquil park

Opening the microwave oven she put a finger to her cheek and batted her lashes, "Look Greg, I can cook us Thanksgiving dinner! Two Swansons and a six pack!"

"Are you done playing around? I want to get home, I'm hungry. I'll pick you up tomorrow night for dinner at six. Be ready." House yawned.

Her face fell, "But…aren't you going to stay and talk?"

"I've been at the hospital for the last 32 hours. I'm hungry and tired and I'm going to have a whole year to hear your gibberish, so I think I better rest up."

Even though she was disappointed, she had to laugh. Flynn knew that House was both kidding and telling the truth. She sometimes had a way of wearing out her welcome fast, burning a lot of bridges as she did. There was no doubt in her mind that he would tire of her gibberish.

"Okay, abandon me. I'll see you tomorrow at six. Jerk."

He turned and took off out the door, praying that she wasn't following, she wasn't. House allowed himself to relax until reality set in. His past had come back in the shape of a gorgeous blonde to torment him. Did she remember? Did she ever get back all her memories? In a way, he wish she would so he could come clean, take his punishment. On the other hand, he couldn't stand the thought that when she discovered what had happened, there would be a look on her face, the affirmation of his betrayal. As much as he loved her, in his own way, he wished she'd just go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions**

Dreading the evening, House vowed that he would resist valiantly and not let Flynn pull him into the web of her life. After all, he had his own mind, he _could resist_. It would be hard. Flynn could liven up a State Funeral. She was captivating, charming, funny, albeit self-deprecating and self-destructive. Watching her in action was like watching 9/11, you could tell it was a disaster in the making, but you couldn't bring yourself to turn the television off.

He started to put on a t-shirt and shirt, but he found himself turning around and going back into his room, rummaging through his closet for something less mundane. He took off the un-ironed shirt and t-shirt, grabbing his merino wool sweater in rusts and blues. He had bought it in Italy when he was there eight years ago for a conference. It not only looked good on him, the colors made the blue in his eyes look even lighter, clearer. Switching out the jeans for his black Italian slacks, House combed his hair and even plucked a few stray hairs close to the bridge of his nose before grabbing his black leather jacket and scarf, catching a glance in the mirror by the door.

_Why am I doing this? Who am I trying to impress?_

House wanted to turn around, call everyone, tell them he was sick, but it was too late. When he arrived at the hotel, she wasn't out front. He parked and looked inside the lobby, but she wasn't there either. House punched the elevator button, hoping that when the door opened, she'd be inside, ready to go, but she wasn't. Frustrated, he cursed under his breath and took the elevator up, knocking on the door to her room. Seconds later he heard the click of the door opening and her face pop around the side of the door.

"Come in, I'm almost ready…just watch some tv."

He walked in, eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room. The bathroom light was bright, but the rest of the room was illuminated only by the television. He could smell the scent of shampoo and soap from her shower. It masked the underlying odor of hotel cleaning products. She ran around the room in her matching underwear, a demi-bra laced in black and red with matching boy shorts. The thigh highs were a textured pattern, making her look like the sweet 'hooker-next-door.'

"Greg?" She stood in front of him, putting her earrings in. He had a hard time looking at her eyes, "Who am I meeting?"

House shook his head, "You do realize you're standing in front of me in your underwear? Lacy, sexually stimulating, underwear?"

Flynn shuddered, "Ewww." She slapped him upside his head, "You're a _doctor_, you see bodies all the time, and you're my cousin. Besides you've seen me in my undies before." Turning she wiggled her hips in his face.

"Yeah, but you were six."

"Bull!" She shook her head at him, "Now, stop making me blush and tell me who we're meeting."

House knew that Flynn wasn't blushing one bit; there was little that made Flynn blush. "You're meeting my boss again; she has a little girl crush on you. You're her favorite author."

She grabbed her dress and bent over, causing House to follow her breasts as they dangled, barely keeping in their cups. House couldn't help but notice that the small sized C's were a milky white with blue veins crossing over the sensually ripe and round mounds. She pulled the dress up and turned around for him to zip her up. Once zipped, she straightened up.

Smiling, she opened her arms to show her dress off. "Well? How do I look?"

He didn't want to say it, but it slipped out, "Hot."

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly on his cheek, "You're so sweet. You know just what to say sometimes."

House wanted to tell her that he wasn't sweet, never had been sweet, never would be sweet, but he knew it would go in one ear and out the other. Flynn had her own, unique interpretation of behavior. She didn't really judge people, never quite mastered the ability to call a bastard a bastard. The only person she was hard on was herself.

She ran over to a box sitting on the floor and grabbed two books out of it. "I'll autograph my new book and give it to her."

House leaned forward, "You have a new book?"

She stopped in the middle of the room as she put on her shoes, "Duh, yeah! I'm a writer Greg, what do you expect me to do? Design furniture?"

He got up, "I just…didn't know."

Flynn rolled her large eyes, "Sorry, forgot to send you the galleys for approval. But here, here's a copy for you."

"What makes you think I want it?" He said as he took the book from her hand. Walking to the door he yelled over his shoulder, "Come on, get your coat, we're late."

"Wait!" She ran up to him, "Greggie, baby, you're lookin' mighty fine too." She pinched his nose and then delicately placed a piece of paper between the door and the jamb, closing it as she left.

"Why do you do that?"

"I like to know if there's been someone in my room. If the paper is gone or on the floor, then I know."

House frowned, clearly thinking she was crazy.

They got into the elevator with several other well-dressed hotel patrons. Flynn grabbed House's arm, "Honey, do you think the kids will be alright by themselves? I mean Jeffie is only six."

House stared up at the ceiling and shook his head.

She continued, "But then again, Mary is a pretty mature four year old."

The elevator reached the bottom floor. As they got out House could hear mumbling and whispering. Several people took off for the front desk as House hurried Flynn out to the parking lot.

When they got outside he shook his head as he climbed into his car. Flynn jumped in, giggling.

House put the key in the ignition and scolded her, "You know they're going to break into your room to check on the kids."

"Yeah, wait until I get back and raise a fuss over the fact that someone's been in my room! They'll be comping me all kinds of stuff."

House chortled.

"Greg, you're a doctor, can't you afford a better car?" She looked at the massive late eighties monstrosity that House had purchased new when he got out of med school.

"There is nothing wrong with this car…it's a classic."

"Classic crap. Buy a real car."

He snorted. There was a silence while Flynn signed the book.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Lisa."

She scribbled something, slammed the book shut and said, "There. I've saved your job for you."

"My job was never on the line."

She tilted her head and sneered. "Oh, Greg. Your job is always on the line."

He started laughing; there was some truth to what she said. She had a look of the devil in her and he wanted so much to tweak her nose like he used to do. But, they were no longer young kids and he really needed to keep his distance.

As they turned into the parking lot, House could see Cuddy's car, a new Lexus, parked a few rows from the entrance. Pulling into the handicapped spot next to the door, he glanced over at Flynn who had just popped something into her mouth.

"What did you just take?"

She shrugged, "Just a few xanex."

"A few?"

"Okay, two, maybe three."

House jerked around, "Christ Flynn! What do you need two xanex for?"

"I'm meeting your boss."

"So?"

"I always get antsy when I'm supposed to meet someone important."

House shook his head, "She's just my boss, she's not important."

"Oh Greg, you know what I mean. She's important to you…to your livelihood. If I screw up, it might hurt your chances."

"I've already screwed up a million times and she keeps me around. We even dated, she dumped me and we still work together."

As they got out of the car, Flynn fidgeted with her dress. "Do I look okay?"

"For God's sake Flynn, you look like a two bit hooker ready to meet her John."

Flynn's jaw dropped and her eyebrows went up, "Really? But, you said I looked good."

"I said you looked hot, not that you looked appropriate." He stopped, grabbed her hand and started to drag her into the restaurant.

She tried to pull out of his grip, "Greg! Here, take the book. You can tell her that I got sick…that I'm sorry, but…"

He pulled on her hand as she tried to go back to the car, "Flynn, don't do this. You're fine, you look great." He pulled again, "You _look great." _

She seemed to relax a little and started to nod. "Okay." Continuing to nod as if she was trying to convince herself, she kept saying, "Okay, okay."

"Damn, Flynn, when did you get so worried about what others think?"

She winced, "I don't know. I just don't want to screw it up _for you_; that's all."

He put his long arm around her boney shoulder and hugged her, "You aren't going to screw it up for me, at least not as much as I will. We're just having dinner."

"I don't know Greg, when it comes to you, I don't want to screw things up."

"Come on."

They went inside and House saw Cuddy waving from a booth. He was shocked to see Wilson and Chase sitting with her. "Okay, are you ready?"

Flynn took a deep breath and smiled up at him with the same look he remembered from when she was a toddler-a look of unflinching trust. They started to walk to the booth. Cuddy jumped up and put one hand on Flynn's shoulder.

Cuddy's flawlessly manicured fingers pressed into Flynn's nail-bitten hand, "I so excited about meeting you. I loved, _Dancing in Dante's Inferno."_

Flynn smiled graciously at her and then handed her the book.

Cuddy took it with a puzzled look, "What's this?"

"It's my new book, _Finding Home."_

Cuddy had already opened it, reading the inscription. Her mouth dropped open as she looked up. "This isn't published yet is it?"

"It will be out in time for Christmas."

Cuddy looked at Flynn with genuine appreciation, "Thank you so much, I can't tell you what this means. What is the book about?"

The waitress interrupted, taking the drink orders. House ordered a Scotch, Flynn and Cuddy ordered Mojitos, Wilson and Chase beers. When the waitress in the short skirt and white blouse left the table, they turned their attention back to Flynn.

"It's a fictionalized memoir."

"So, it isn't true? "

Flynn looked around nervously, "No, I'm afraid it's mostly true. Names and some locations have been changed, but it takes place ten years before _Dancing in Dante's Inferno_ takes up."

Cuddy wrinkled her forehead, "_Dancing_ takes place when you, I mean the character, turns 24, right?"

Flynn nodded, "Dancing starts when she graduated from college. This story has a few early childhood memories, but takes place mostly from the time I, I mean, the character, turns thirteen."

House sat quietly listening, feeling sick at the thought of those years being committed to paper. He was grateful when the waitress brought the drinks. As she handed House his scotch, he grabbed the waitress's wrist, "Bring another." Everyone in the booth turned and stared at him. He was grim and nervous, turning away from their curious looks.

Flynn put a hand on House's. "Do you want me to drive? I'll stop at this one." She nodded at the Mojito in front of her.

He shook his head. "Wilson can give us a ride home or we can take a taxi."

She said calmly, "Okay."

Cuddy interjected excitedly, "I can't imagine any book more riveting than _Dante's. _How do you feel about this one?"

"Well," Flynn stopped to think, "I think in terms of what makes good drama, you'd have to give that award to the new one. My youth was pretty disastrous and the book is a close facsimile to my life."

Cuddy shook her head, "Wow! Then this must make good reading." She laughed, "You do know that you've just ruined my sleep tonight."

"I did?"

"I'm going to start reading it as soon as I get home." She smiled, handed the book to Wilson, who read the jacket, handed it back, and then started looking at the menu.

Over the next two hours, Flynn relaxed, realizing that she was among people who were more nervous about being around her than she was them. Cuddy, Wilson and House threw barbs back and forth at each other in good fun. Chase left about half way through the evening, indicating that he had to pick up his new girlfriend. He smiled and shook Flynn's hand in earnest, asking if she would mind if he bought one of the new books off of her.

"Please, don't insult me. I'll send in copies for you and Jim with Greg tomorrow. Okay?"

"Thank you. I hope to see a lot of you while you're here in Princeton. It isn't very often that we get to meet one of House's relatives."

"Good night, Robert." Flynn smiled.

By the end of the evening, everyone was laughing, including a somewhat inebriated House, at some of the events not printed in _Dancing in Dante's Inferno. _House marveled at how charming Flynn could be. His friends were entranced, hanging on her every word as she told tale after tale of her escapades over the last fifteen years. When it came time to leave, Cuddy almost begged for Flynn to come and stay with her.

"I'll think it over. I need to find somewhere to live by the end of the week. If I don't, perhaps I could stay with you until I find something?"

Flynn was sober enough to drive, so she took House home and then took a taxi back to her hotel. Looking at the clock in the lobby, it was only ten thirty. She knew it would be hard for her to sleep. If she tried to go to bed this early there would be too many dreams to keep her awake. She'd wait until midnight, take her sleep medication and try then. Trying to sleep in a new environment was always hard for Flynn, despite the fact that she had moved around all of her life. Opening the door to her room, Flynn noticed the paper missing and found it several feet inside the room on the floor. Smiling to herself, she went back down to the lobby to complain that someone had been in her room.

House woke at three, frustrated when he looked at the clock. He was almost sober now and it was too late to start drinking again. If he went to sleep the dream would come back. He could feel it tickling the edge of his brain. The book was on the desk in the living room where he had placed it. Getting up, House made his way down the hall, paused and looked at the book.

_Did she remember? Is it in the book?_

Swiping the book off its perch, House went back to bed, fluffed the pillows and put on his reading glasses. Swallowing hard he turned the book over and read the short biographical spin on Flynn, then opened the front of the cover and read the inscription on the third page, the one normally saved for the author's agent.

_To Sarah, Greg and Blythe, ab imo pectore._

He stared at it; his stomach was churning, his head throbbing. '_From the bottom of my heart.' Why did she include me?_

House reached for the water on his night stand and took a long drink. Turning the pages he looked for a chapter, a passage, a few words about what happened that day. He finally found it. Settling down to read, he felt his heart tighten into a ball, staying that way until he finished the passage.

House was shocked. _She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember why she was at the store, what she was doing before she got into the car. If only she would remember, maybe then she'd punish me, then maybe, just maybe she could forgive me._

**_Dear Readers: Thanks for reading. Like I said, this is a different story. Sometimes both House and Flynn are not on their best behavior in this story and so they're not always 'likeable.' I hope you still enjoy it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATTERS THAT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR READERS UNDER 18. STRONG WARNINGS FOR SENSITIVE MATERIAL. THIS MAY NOT BE THE STORY FOR YOU IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO CHILD ABUSE.**

**Chapter 3 **

**800 Lb. Gorillas**

"Do we _have_ to watch your cousin?" Chuck asked, plucking at his bass and fiddling with his Fender amp as the two teenagers sat on the patio in the back yard.

It was already a bright and sunny Friday, a bright and sunny day like all the other bright and sunny Southern California days. It was the May of the American Bicentennial, meaning that the city was covered with more than its usual share of American flags. It was a bitchin' city and being based here meant he could continue to surf and keep his hair longer than usual. His father was stationed on the U.S.S. Constellation, affectionately referred to as "The Connie." They had been transferred for the second time from Marine Corps Air Station Iwakuni, Japan a month ago. Back in California, House's Mom had quickly arranged for her sister to visit her. Sarah and Nathan now lived in Santa Ana, only an hour and half from Scripps Ranch where the Houses purchased their very first home.

Chuck went to high school with House at Carmel Mountain High. House wasn't that fond of Chuck, finding him unimaginative and often brain-dead, but Chuck was the only person in the neighborhood whose parents would let their band practice in the garage. House had been quickly recruited by the garage band when they heard him nail a rift by Zappa on an acoustical guitar while sitting one lunch hour on the senior's lawn in his Calvin Klein jeans and Pendleton shirt.

House yawned as he leaned back on the two legs of the wood chair, "I have to watch her. It's copacetic, it's only for a few hours anyway. Besides, we haven't figured out how we're going to get enough bread for gas to get down to the music store to buy the strings." House needed a new set of guitar strings for his Stratocaster, having busted two at their rehearsal the day before. Their gig was tomorrow night and they desperately needed to practice, especially since Chuck's sister was going to be present. Chuck's sister was a fox with important assets, two Double-D's and House wanted to impress her. Sitting on the patio with his acoustical guitar, House watched as six year old Flynn played Barbies on the lawn under the purple flowers of the Jacaranda tree.

"I've got it!" House jumped up.

"What? Got what?"

"How we can get bread y for gas and guitar strings!"

Chuck tilted his head, making him look unbalanced from the weight of his prominent ears. "_Well?"_

"Flynn, come here." House motioned to her.

The little girl was dressed in pink shorts and a matching pink and yellow gingham shirt with ruffles down the front. Her wavy hair was cut short after too many mishaps when her long tresses had gotten caught in branches, bike spokes and other accessories to her tomboy lifestyle. She ran over to House, smiling and happy. For some reason she always smiled when he talked to her.

"What Greg?" she asked; her blue eyes bright and trusting.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "We're going for a walk." Looking at Chuck he wiggled his eyebrows, "But first, we need a jar!" House ran out to the garage, grabbed an appropriate jar, dumped its contents, retrieved construction paper and a marker, wrote something on it and then taped the paper to the front of the jar. He smiled to himself, _Perfect!_

They walked the eight blocks to the local Safeway with Flynn laughing, singing, dancing, and skipping in circles around House as they walked. He tried to get her to stop, but she could only be contained for a few minutes before the dancing started up again. When they arrived, House grabbed Flynn by the shoulders and positioned her just outside the 'Out' door to the grocery store. He straightened her hair and licked his finger, wiping some dirt from her cheek.

"Yeah, that should do it." House jammed the jar into the little hands of the six year old. "Now, just stand here and hold the jar out and smile big. If anyone puts money in it, say thanks, okay?"

Flynn looked directly into House's eyes, unquestioning, wanting desperately to please her older cousin, "Okay, Greg. Like this?" She held the jar out with both her tiny hands, "Thanks!" She said in her best voice.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"Yes, master."

House chuckled to himself, stood up and walked over to Chuck.

"You think this will work?" Chuck asked, watching the little girl furtively hold up the jar as people came out of the store with their bags and baskets.

House pointed at Flynn, "Look at her! She's perfect for the job. Adults are always ooing and awing over her. Just cool it."

House and Chuck didn't have long to wait, within five minutes four people had put money into the jar as they exited the store. House ran over, ecstatic at the results and took two dollars out of the jar, handed it to Chuck and told him to go across the parking lot and get them some cokes at McDonalds.

Chuck frowned from the boredom and pointed out, "But, with that two bucks we have enough money to get gas and buy the guitar strings."

"Yeah, I know. Did you see how much we just made in five minutes? If we give it another half- hour we can get that sheet music too."

Chuck shrugged, took the money and started jogging across the lot.

House leaned against the building between the hair salon and the dry cleaners and watched as the jar filled up and Flynn's sweet little face lit up with every 'thank you.' He glanced across the parking lot and saw Chuck trying to carry three cokes and a paper bag bearing the Golden Arches on it. It looked like he was going to lose one of the cokes. House ran across the parking lot, grabbing the coke just as it started to fall. He saved it.

Looking at the bag, House asked, "Damn, what did you buy?"

"I thought the kid might like a coke too. They had a deal on French fries, one free with every two you buy-" Chuck looked up and nodded towards the grocery store, "Hey, what's she doing?"

House turned around and caught view of the gullible Flynn as she climbed into the passenger side of a car. Slamming the passenger door closed, a fortyish man ran around the front of the car and jumped in behind the wheel. House started to sprint across the parking lot as the car pulled out of the space.

"Hey! Hey!" He kept yelling as he ran behind the car. But the driver didn't hear or see House. House ran out of breath as the car pulled out into the street and drove quickly through the neighborhood.

Chuck jogged up to House. "Was that her Dad?"

House could feel his heart beating faster, "Nah, I think it's David Kane's father. I saw him drop him off at school the other day."

Chuck, out of breath stared at House, "David? He lives near me."

House was winded, "Maybe he thought she was all alone and took her home. Let's go, we better get back to my house to let him know she's not alone before he tells my mother. Christ, if my Mom gets home and finds her there by herself, I'll never get to go tomorrow night."

Cokes abandoned, they alternated between running, jogging and walking, getting to House's house ten minutes later. House went through the open back door, "Flynn? Flynn?" Running room to room he kept yelling, "Flynn, come on!"

But, there was no Flynn.

His mind was going a mile a minute. There was only one logical place she could be, "Crap! Where exactly does this guy live?" House sounded as anxious as he was.

"Uh, he lives around the corner from me." Chuck responded.

"Come on." House looked up at the kitchen clock; it had been fifteen minutes since they left the supermarket. By the time they got to Chuck's, it would be another ten, maybe fifteen, minutes.

Once again they ran, walked and jogged, until they passed Chuck's house. Chuck went in front of House, pointing forward. They turned the corner and five houses up was the car, parked in the driveway. House had a bad feeling about this. He wasn't sure if his stomach was cramping from running or from the foreboding he felt. Running up to the ranch styled home, House banged on the door. No one answered.

House was frantic. He yelled, "Hey, I know you're in there, open up. Open up now!"

The door cracked open just a little, "Yes, can I help you?" It was the man who had helped Flynn get into the passenger side, Mr. Kane. His eyes darted from House to Chuck and back, measuring them up.

With the full force of his weight, House pushed the door open, throwing the unimposing man against the wall. House burst through into the foyer, Chuck following behind him. Mr. Kane flattened up against the wall, shocked and anxious, trying to disappear into the surroundings. House saw that the frightened man was standing in his Levis which were opened at the fly.

House ran past him and towards the living room, yelling back at Chuck, "Watch him, don't let him get away."

Chuck's stature was sturdy, like a brick house. He could have been a defensive end, but music was more important to him than pigskin. Chuck stood guard over the shivering man standing flat against the wall.

House's heart splintered into pieces. Lying with her face towards the back of the couch was Flynn, her shorts and ruffled panties on the floor. She was whimpering quietly, coiled in a fetal position on the couch. As House got closer, he could see the blood on her thin little girl's thighs. House turned back to the foyer and charged head first at the man, striking the man's chest with his head and pummeling him with his fists, not really striking a resounding blow, but with enough energy and force to make the man uncomfortable, cutting his lip and giving him a black eye.

"You mother fucker!" House screamed.

Chuck looked at House, "What? What's wrong? What did he do?"

House wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Shaking with anger and pain he shook his head and said purposefully, "Don't go in the living room. I'll go get her, just make sure this guy doesn't get away."

House turned around and went back to Flynn. He picked up her panties and her shorts. Turning her on her back, he looked into her blue eyes, but Flynn wasn't there. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, blank, with no feeling behind them.

House spoke softly, reassuringly, "Sorry. I'll be quick. It'll be over soon," House took each tiny ankle and stuck it through the legs of the panties, pulling them up and over her little butt. He did the same with her shorts and then picked her up in his arms, putting her over his shoulder. She was limp, making no sound, no movement.

As they walked towards the door, House growled at the man, "You asshole."

The guy was trembling, the front of his Levis wet from peeing his pants. He reached in his pocket and pulled out all the money he had, stuffing it in her little jar on the ledge next to the door. The man offered it to Chuck without saying a word. Not sure what to do, Chuck took the jar with the money and they left.

As they walked quickly down the street, Chuck kept asking, over and over, "What did he do? What did he do?"

Finally House screamed, "He molested her."

Chuck stopped, grabbed House's sleeve, "We've got to call the cops!"

"Oh, and what do we tell them? That we pimped her out to make some money and when we weren't watching the little six year old, a pervert grabbed her? Hell, they'll probably think we did it!"

Chuck turned white, realizing that they'd be in huge trouble if anyone found out.

House adjusted Flynn in his arms, "Now do you understand?"

Chuck's mouth and eyes were wide open. He nodded.

They continued walking, Flynn not saying anything, but occasionally whimpering softly into House's chest. She was curled so tight in his arms House thought she'd break. Her head, resting quietly on House's shoulder as they walked quickly through the neighborhood, was still. When they reached House's home, Chuck and House were both relieved to see no cars parked in the drive. Taking Flynn up to the guest room, House laid her gently on the bed. Walking quickly down the hall, he grabbed a wash cloth and towel, wetting the cloth with soap and water. When he returned, he took her panties down and washed her gently, getting the blood off her thighs. Checking to see if there was any blood on her ruffled panties, he only saw a small spot which he cleaned off with the cloth. He pulled the panties slowly up, followed by the shorts. Stroking her hair over and over, he worried as she stared off into space.

"Flynn? Do you want something? Water?"

She said nothing, but she managed to raise her fist to her face and began sucking her thumb to sooth herself. House didn't know what to say or do for her. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Pulling the covers up over her, he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Flynn. I'm really sorry. Aunt Sarah will be home soon. She'll take care of you. But, please don't tell them what happened. I'll get in trouble."

He heard the door downstairs close, "Greg? Greg?" It was his Mother.

"Flynn?" His Aunt joined in.

House ran out of the room and down the stairs, "I'm here!"

Aunt Sarah looked around, "Where's Flynn?"

House looked up the stairwell and then back to his Aunt, she was curious, but not worried. "She wasn't feeling well so I put her to sleep in the guest room."

Aunt Sarah's eyes narrowed in concern, "Really? Is she running a fever?"

House shrugged. He watched as Aunt Sarah started quickly up the stairs, followed by his mother. House was torn, wanting to go up and see how she was, but that would be acting out of the norm for him. They might become suspicious. He'd check on her later. House walked into the large kitchen and saw the jar on the counter with the money in it. He turned it upside down, taking out $5.00 for guitar strings and gas. The rest he grabbed up and put it in an envelope. He figured there was probably $70, give or take a few bucks, in the jar. The next day, he drove down and opened a bank account in Flynn's name, putting the money in it. He didn't realize that years later he'd have reasons to feel even guiltier for doing that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

There was no mention of who had put her up to collecting the money in the book. She simply wrote that she had gone down to the grocery store to collect money for some charity that she had long forgotten. The book didn't mention how House managed to find her, just that he had; but it made him out to be her hero, finding her, snatching her up and taking her home. In the story, House beat the man to a pulp and he was led off to jail.

There were lots of holes in the fictional version. If House had called the police, why didn't his mother and his Aunt Sarah know what had happened until years later? How did House find out about the kidnapping? Why didn't House tell the adults that day? She had glazed over these issues in her story, yet managed to weave what facts she remembered so well that the most readers wouldn't have stopped to ask the questions that her narrative begged.

Grabbing the sheet and blanket, House slid down inside the covers and wrapped himself up in a cocoon. There was no keeping the bogeyman out now. He would have to relive the dream if he was going to get to sleep. He had received no relief from reading about it in her book, no salvation, no penance, no atonement.

For the next two days, House sat back, having no clinic duty, and read the book. Some of it he already knew, but other chapters were a surprise to him. When he reached the chapter about her fourteenth year, he decided to pour himself a stiff drink even though it was only three in the afternoon. He knew most of what she went through to get to him that summer, but reading it made him sick to his stomach all over again.

xoxoxoxoxoxo******

"So when Sarah gets here, don't say anything to her about what I just told you. Act normally." Blythe stopped, rubbed her wet hands on the dish towel and laughed, "Whatever is normal for you!"

"So, while I've been at school, Flynn's been in juvey?" House asked.

"Only for a few days. The court sentenced her when her parents couldn't get her to stay in school. She's been in school for the last month, attending regularly now. It gets dropped from her record when she turns eighteen."

"So, is she seeing someone for this?"

His mother turned, her brow furred, puzzled, "Seeing someone?"

His father walked in, voice booming, "He wants to know if she's seeing a counselor or shrink. Hey, anything I can snack on before dinner? I'm starved."

"We're eating as soon as they arrive." Blythe looked at her son, sitting in his Hopkins t-shirt. "I don't think so. She's just going through a phase."

John House snickered, "Hell the kid's been moody and wild for years now. I don't know what went wrong; she used to be a sweet, playful little girl. Now you're lucky if you get two words out of her before she starts staring out into space."

House listened and worried. Would Flynn tell them what happened when she saw him? He had only seen her a few times after that fateful afternoon, usually at the dinner table or at some family event. Even when she came down with Aunt Sarah, House was typically out with his friends. When he did see her, she looked normal, watching television like most kids.

After graduating from high school, House had gone to Hopkins to do his undergraduate degree, hoping Hopkins would accept him for med school. He rarely got home, choosing to stay and work in the lab at Hopkins during the holidays and summers as a lab assistant to an old curmudgeon, Dr. Weathers Howard. Howard was studying the effects of L-dopamine on Parkinson patients. House was enjoying his tutelage and surprisingly, they got along well. The Parkinson's study and Howard's recommendation would go a long way to getting him into Hopkins med school.

House had come home for Christmas to talk to his parents about med school and his upcoming graduation from Hopkins. He knew he'd have to walk, they would insist. Since they were footing half of the bill, the rest being paid on scholarship, he felt he owed them or at least his Dad would remind him that he owed them.

The phone rang and Blythe picked up, "Hello?..." There was a long pause as Blythe listened, obviously distressed. "Oh dear…No, of course, we understand…yes, dear. Yes, Merry Christmas to you and Nathan and of course, Flynn. Tell her that we love her." She hung up, staring down at her feet hand rubbing her forehead.

John House finally spoke up, "Well, what's up?"

Blythe looked up clearly shaken, "They're at the hospital. Flynn was found by the cops at a park, overdosed on something. She's unconscious."

House blurted out, "_She's eleven!"_

Blythe nodded, "I know."

House didn't feel hungry. In fact, he felt a little nauseated. This wasn't the first time that Flynn's change from ideal child, student, little girl to tortured creature from hell had been discussed. Apparently, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Nathan had different ideas about how to handle Flynn's slide downwards, putting a real strain on their marriage. House had heard his Mom talking about it to his Dad.

House got up from the table where he had been sitting, talking to his Mom and went into the living room to play the piano. He needed a distraction.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo***

"Have you read it?" Cuddy was hovering over his desk, staring down at the book which sat spine up, opened to some page about half way through.

"I'm reading it." House leaned back and looked at her. She had concealer on, meaning that she had stayed up all night reading the book.

Shaking her head, Cuddy dropped into the chair, "Wow, your cousin…I'm so blown away. The fact that she survived everything is amazing. You have an interesting family, House. But, then, she's not really your cousin is she?"

House looked out the window. "Not really." The painful truth was that she wasn't really his cousin and that came back to bite her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sarah moved out months ago Greg. Their divorce is final."

"What about Flynn?"

"Sarah did try to get custody, but since she never adopted Flynn, the court awarded custody to Nathan. "

"Nathan gets custody? But he treats her like…crap." House couldn't believe it. He was in his second year of med school and had decided to give into his parents demand that he come home for Thanksgiving. "I can't imagine Aunt Sarah without Flynn."

"Well, he is her biological father. Her mom died when she was six months old." Blythe started to cry for her sister.

"Mom! Ah crap, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Oh, it's just horrible. I went to court with Sarah, for moral support. When they announced that Flynn would be given to Nathan with no rights of visitation, Flynn grabbed onto Sarah and held her, crying, sobbing. They had to get a Marshall to pull her off. It was heartbreaking."

"I thought they got a divorce because Nathan refused to get Flynn help?"

"That's why Sarah wanted to get custody; she thought she could make a good argument for it. But, the court said no."

"So Flynn has to live with Nathan?"

Blythe nodded.

"He hits her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when she was a little girl, I saw him raise his arm like he was going to hit her and she flinched, like she was sure he would do it."

"That doesn't mean he would."

"Maybe, but she sure looked frightened."

A month went by and House had called his Mom to let her know that he would not make it home for Christmas. House had managed to write a paper for one of his roommates and had scraped up enough money to spend the holidays in Aruba.

Disappointed, Blythe sighed, "This is going to be a rough Christmas. Flynn ran away. Nathan called Sarah and asked if Flynn had shown up at her house. Apparently, she withdrew the money from that bank account you opened for her and took off with some twenty year old."

"_What? Twenty? But, she's not even fourteen!"_

"He was doing some work around the house while Nathan was at work and she ran off with him."

"Are the police looking for her?"

His mother was exasperated, "Nathan was so angry and tired of her actions that he refused to call them. Sarah was the one who reported her missing. They're looking for them, but they have a week's head start."

By the time House hung up the phone, he was so bummed out, he couldn't study. He grabbed his acoustical guitar and practiced some Clapton wondering if there was ever going to be any relief to the guilt he felt.

**DEAR READERS, HOPE I HAVEN'T SCARED YOU OFF. THANKS FOR READING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Apparitions**

His third year of med school was rough. Things were heating up and he was studying almost every minute of the day or immersed in his clinical rotations, which he really enjoyed. During the summer, he had found a three bedroom clapboard house close to Hopkins, sharing it with three others, one who slept on the futon in the living room. House had the largest room since he had located the house.

It was a cold Sunday in early March. Everyone was sleeping in; tired after a week of midterms and clinics, when there was a knock on the pink painted bedroom door. House lifted his head, "Yeah?"

"House, you have company." Alice mumbled.

House moaned as he swung his legs over to the floor, ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He got up, wearing just his t-shirt and boxers and walked out to the living room. He hardly recognized her in the over-sized quilted parka, jeans and pigtails. She looked like she was twelve.

"_Flynn?"_

She rushed over, gave him a quick hug and then backed away, shuffling her feet and looking down. "Hi Greg."

He shook his head to clear it then stared for a few seconds before motioning with his head. "Come on into the kitchen, Harry sleeps out here in the living room; I don't want to wake him."

As he walked back to the kitchen, he noticed how dirty she was. Her clothes smelled as if they hadn't been cleaned for a long time and her hair appeared dark and waxy. She followed him into the kitchen where he motioned for her to sit at the table. She pulled the yellow laminate chair out and sat down.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?"

"Nah, I don't drink coffee." She said.

He looked in the refrigerator for something to offer her. "Milk? We've got milk."

She smiled a closed mouth smile. "Yes, please."

He poured her a glass and handed it to her, "Does Aunt Sarah know you're here?"

She shook her head, "Please don't call her until I'm gone okay?"

"Gone?"

"I'm meeting up with someone tomorrow. We're catching a bus down to Houston, we have jobs waiting down there. I just thought I'd stop in and see you since I was in the neighborhood."

House started the coffee maker, "Jobs? How old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen in three months."

He was animated, arms flying, "You're fourteen, you should be in …junior high school!"

She stood up and finished her milk in one long gulp, continued to look at the floor as she reached on the back of the chair for her backpack. "Thanks for the milk. It was good seeing you." She turned and flew out the kitchen door. House managed to grab her thin wrist, realizing he had scared her off. Turning, Flynn looked down at her wrist in his hand.

He said in a calm resigned voice, "Sit down." He nodded for her to sit at the table, "I promise not to sound like my mom."

Pausing for a few seconds, Flynn went back over and sat down.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Okay."

He snorted, "Just okay?"

"I had a cold last week, but I'm better."

"Where did you come in from?"

"Indiana. A town called Brighton."

"How big is this town?" He poured himself some coffee and sat down.

"Not big. Mostly farms."

House watched her; she was staring at the plate of fruit on the table. "If you want a piece, take one." The fruit belonged to Alice, one of his roommates, but he figured he could replace it.

"Really?"

He was startled. She sounded suspicious. "Really." He assured her.

She reached over and grabbed the banana, eating it in three bites. It was then that he realized she was hungry. The parka hid most of her body, so he couldn't tell just how thin she was.

"I was going to have some cereal, want some?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to ask her how she managed to get to Baltimore, but he thought he'd wait until she trusted him a little more. Getting up he grabbed the two opened boxes of cereal out of the oak cabinet.

"Raisin Bran or Cheerios?"

"Raisin Bran, please."

He poured the bowls and filled them with milk, handing Flynn her bowl. She took it and said quietly, "Thanks."

Sitting down and eating, he watched as she once again, inhaled the cereal. "Another bowl?"

She handed the bowl back to him. "Please?"

He snorted, the girl was a vacuum. When she was done eating, he rinsed the bowls and sat back down. "How long have you been gone now?"

"Almost a year."

"Why did you leave?"

Flynn played with the pen on the table, "My Dad was screaming all the time. I was crying a lot. I missed my Mom. He refused to let me see her, said she was nothing but a bitch and she had taught me to be a bitch. I wasn't doing well in school. I got in trouble all the time with the cops and the school. He finally told me that he was sending me to one of those boot camps in Mexico. He meant it; I found the paperwork, so I ran off."

"Why didn't you go to Aunt Sarah's?"

"Cause I knew that's the first place they'd look. I didn't want to get my Mom in trouble."

House put his hand on her tiny, filthy hand, "You know, you've really had her worried."

A single tear fell down her cheek, "I know. I'm sorry for that. That's why I came here. I thought that, after I go, you could call her, let her know I'm okay."

"How did you find me?"

She shrugged, "I always knew you'd go to the best med school. So I called Hopkins University and told them I was your sister and you had just moved; I needed your address so we could send the tuition check. They gave it to me right away. It was a lucky guess."

"Why don't you take off your jacket, it's warm in here."

She shook her head violently, as if there she was attached to it, that it provided her with comfort. He didn't push it.

"So where are you staying tonight?"

She didn't answer at first then she swallowed, "I've got a friend who has an extra bedroom. I'm going to stay with her."

"A friend? In Baltimore?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "I know _you _and you're in Baltimore."

"Well, that's good I guess, because the only place for you to sleep here is on the floor of my room."

She said very shyly, "I don't mind."

Having confirmed that there was no friend with an extra room, he nodded, "Good, then you should call your friend and let them know you're staying here tonight."

"I told her that I might stay here. If I don't show up, she'll understand."

"Flynn, you really stink. Let me wash your clothes while you take a shower. Where's your luggage?"

"At the bus stop. I didn't want to lug it all over. But, I brought a toothbrush."

"Great, let's get you into the shower."

"What do I put on?"

"I'll get you a t-shirt and some sweats."

She shook her head. "Do you have a sweatshirt? It would be warmer and I like the sloppy look."

"Sure, big sloppy sweatshirt coming up."

He started the shower, showing her where his shampoo and conditioner were. Handing her a clean towel, he told her to hand him the dirty clothes and he'd take them down to the washer in the basement.

Piece by piece she handed him the clothes through the door. First came the filthy light grey colored parka, next the blue jeans and socks. Then she handed him a navy blue, long sleeved t-shirt, size extra large.

"Okay, I'm waiting for the bra and panties. Don't worry about them being dirty; I see bodily fluids all the time."

Her voice came out in whisper, "I don't have any on."

"Oh!" House nodded to himself, "Okay. I'll take these down. You take your shower now."

House put the clothes in the washer with some color-friendly bleach and cranked the water to hot. When he got back upstairs, the water was still going. She had taken her bag in with her, so any information she might have on her was in it, meaning he'd have to wait to snoop. He waited until she came out of the bathroom.

She was squeaky clean, her long hair, stringy and wet. The sweat pants bunched into several folds down at the elastic around her ankles. The sweatshirt billowed on her, giving her no definition. He still couldn't tell how thin she was, but judging by her face, she appeared to be a healthy weight, thin, but healthy.

House wasn't sure what to do with a teenage girl for a day. "Want to go to the movies?"

"Uh sure, but what about my clothes?"

"We'll wait until we can throw them in the dryer. I can let you borrow one of my jackets and a hat."

"Thanks."

After putting her clothes in the dryer, House drove them to the multiplex where they saw, a movie and had lunch. House was amazed that her hair was actually a light blonde, not dark at all, and quite pretty. After lunch, House took her to Macy's and pointed to the underwear rack. "Go pick out some undies and I'll buy them for you."

House was living on next to nothing, mostly scholarship money, loans and the five hundred his parents sent towards his rent and utilities. But he figured he could afford a couple of pairs of panties for his cousin.

She went over to the sales rack and found a couple, handing them to the cashier. House pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Honey," the cashier smiled up at her, "these are awfully big panties. These are for someone twice your size."

House frowned, "Take them back and get the right size."

"No these are fine; I plan on eating a lot."

House shook his head, "Flynn go get a different size, don't be embarrassed."

She went back over, found two more and brought them to the clerk. The clerk shook her head, "Honey, let me help you."

House watched as the woman took Flynn over to the sales rack. Flynn said something to her and the clerk nodded, then looked over her shoulder at House. She pulled two pair and took them over to the counter. House looked down and saw that the tag said Size 9. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he paid for them and they left.

"Greg, can I go into the bathroom and put them on?"

"Sure."

He waited while she disappeared into the women's room, coming out a few minutes later. He looked down at her tennis shoes and saw that they had holes in them.

"Are those your only shoes?"

She shook her head, "No, I have another, newer pair in my suitcase at the bus station. These are just more comfortable."

They went home and House ordered a pizza while Flynn washed the dishes from the morning. She went down and pulled her clothes out of the dryer. House heard the bathroom door close. He grabbed her purse and started searching through it.

There was a box of condoms and a photo of a man, about thirty, on a farm next to a dog. There was a wallet with no money in it, not a dime. There was no key for a locker and no bus ticket. He wondered how she was going to pay for this bus ticket. There was a pack of gum, some red lipstick, mascara, mints, Kleenex, a little bottle of cologne, her toothbrush, a piece of paper with his address written on it and a photo of Aunt Sarah. He put the purse back and waited for her to come out.

She had the clothes on again, including the parka. House was surprised to discover that the parka was white, not grey.

"Why don't you take that stupid jacket off?"

"I _like_ my jacket."

She said it with so much conviction that House backed off, "Fine, have it your way."

House set up a pallet on the floor of his room for her to sleep. They stayed up until ten watching television, brushed their teeth and said goodnight. House had decided that he would call his aunt in the morning to make arrangements to get Flynn home to California.

When he woke up, he cursed to himself; she was gone. The blankets had been folded, the pillow placed squarely on top and a little note graced the pillow.

_Dear Greg,_

_You're the best and I'm glad I got to see you before I left for Houston. I'm really proud of you and wish I was as smart as you are. I know you're going to call my Mom, so please tell her I love her and that I never meant to hurt her. I plan to go see her when I turn 18, so only a little over three years more. Tell her I'll call her on Christmas._

_Thanks for the fun day. It was the most fun I've had in years. Take care and keep warm._

_Your Cousin,_

_Flynn O'Flannery XXOO_

There were little hearts drawn around his name. House was amazed at how well she wrote for only having a seventh grade education. The second thing that struck him was that if going to the movies was the most fun she had experienced in years, things must be really bleak.

"Mom, I need Aunt Sarah's phone number."

"Why?"

"Flynn was here, she spent the night."

"Oh good God! Put her on."

"No, she _was_ here. She snuck out this morning."

He told her everything he knew and heard the pain in her voice when he told her about the panties.

"Oh my God, the poor girl has no underwear?"

"Well she does now."

"Why didn't you buy her a bra?"

He was stunned, how was he supposed to know that he should buy her a bra? "She seemed okay without one."

"My God. The last word we had about her from the police was that a trucker gave her a lift just outside of Denver. He said he dropped her off near Cincinnati, in a town on the Indiana border. But that was five months ago."

"She said she had just come from Brighton, Indiana, a farming community."

"Well, that makes sense. I wonder who she was staying with?"

House called his Aunt next and had to listen while she cried, unable to stop.

"She kept calling me Mom?" Aunt Sarah asked, swallowing and whimpering.

"Yeah, she kept calling you Mom."

"That makes me feel good. That S.O.B. wouldn't let me have any contact with her although she called me once from a friend's house. I'm so glad that she's okay. She looked well?"

"She looked okay. Her clothes were pretty filthy, but otherwise she was okay."

"Filthy? Oh poor baby, she's a clean freak. That must drive her nuts. Well, Greg, thanks honey for calling me. If you hear from her again, please call me."

"Aunt Sarah?" he paused, "I'm sorry. I should have called you last night, but I was sure she would bolt if I did."

"I know honey. She would have. She's a very troubled young girl. Her father is one mean S.O.B. I tried hard to offset it, but I couldn't. She was his biological daughter and he told me time and time again to butt out. I finally divorced him. I couldn't stand the way he treated her. I thought for sure I could make the court see that she needed to go with me. I was stupid. I should have stayed with him until she was eighteen. I blame myself."

"Well, she doesn't seem to blame you. She loves and misses you."

They ended the conversation and House got ready for clinic. He was doing a rotation in Gynecology and, although his supervisor was easy on him, he hated when students were late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the comments. I usually post after receiving a certain number of reviews. It's like a barometer of who has read and caught up. It appears that people are reading and asking for more, I so I will continue to post this story for now. Thanks so much...so very much...for reading and reviewing. Kim**

**Chapter 5**

**Tricks**

House didn't know exactly what had happened when she left that morning, but it soon became clear from her book the events that transpired. As he read the chapter, the pieces fell into place. He looked around for a tumbler; he needed more alcohol to get through this. It was bad enough that it had happened to a fourteen year old, worse that it had happened to his Flynn.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As she folded the blankets in the light coming into his bedroom from an outside streetlamp, she saw his wallet and the tips of some bills sticking out. Even though she could use the money, she wasn't a thief. Greg had been good to her; she couldn't ask him for money. Grabbing her bag, Flynn walked out the door quietly; making sure no one heard her. She was trying to get to New York, but needed some money, money for a bus ticket and some food. She figured she needed about fifty bucks to get to New York and have money for food when she got there. She might be able to scrape up the money with a couple of blow jobs, but she'd make it quickly if she could find someone to screw. She knew it wasn't going to be easy; she needed to find a truck stop or a place with a lot of people. Walking briskly, she found herself at Shot Tower Marketplace Station. Flynn braided her hair into two pig tails; she got more money from guys when they thought she was twelve.

She went down into the metro and looked around, deciding that she might be able to find a John down there. Waiting near the turn-style, she was about to give up when she saw a man looking at her, the way men who like twelve year olds do.

She walked over to him as he tried to appear interested in the map on the wall. "Hi, could you tell me how much the metro is?"

He looked her over, "How old are you?" he sputtered, "I mean, if you're a kid, it's cheaper."

"I'm twelve. Gee mister, I could really use some money for the metro and a meal. I'm willing to work for it. I'll do anything." Flynn prayed that he wasn't a cop. But, so far, she hadn't said anything that was illegal.

"Anything?" He was a dark haired guy, maybe forty and he wore glasses.

"Most things."

"My office isn't too far away. You want to come with me?"

"Uh, first you give me half."

"What's a blow job?"

"Thirty. A screw is $100."

He nodded, "Okay." He handed her fifteen bucks, indicating he only wanted a blow job.

"We don't have to go to your office. There's a bathroom over there."

"I want to do it somewhere clean. Besides, there's a guy back at my office that I'm sure will want to screw." The man pushed his glasses back on his nose.

A screw would get her enough money for food, a bus ticket and maybe a room when she got to New York. She nodded and they walked the three blocks to an old three story building. Going up the stairs rather than the elevator, they got off on the third floor. He told her to wait in the hall. The man disappeared into an office and five minutes later they were joined by a taller man, slightly younger, but a lot skinnier. He looked her over and nodded to the older man.

The older, shorter man with glasses, said to his friend, "Okay, give me ten minutes."

"Alright, when you're done just walk her down here. I'll take it from there. Make sure she gargles or something."

Five doors down, the short man opened a door with a key. On the door it said, "Harold Tolstoy Fine Art Procurers." The office was dark, but clean. They went through another door and there was a desk and several chairs, a table and a credenza with a photo of the man, a woman and three kids. One was a girl around her age. The guy unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down. He sat down in a chair, his pants around his ankle.

"I like it sitting down. Take your jacket off, I want to see your tits."

Flynn turned away from him, took her jacket off and wrapped it around her waist. She pulled her t-shirt off and turned around. His eyes went straight for her breasts.

"Nice tits, but they're awfully big for a twelve year old. I don't know if my friend is going to like that. Come here."

She walked over and stood between his legs watching as he reached up to feel her. The wallpaper was a nice flax color and the black lamp gave the room a sophisticated look. She wondered where everyone was, but didn't ask.

After playing with her, he nodded, "I'm ready."

She looked down and saw that he really was ready, standing at full salute. She steeled herself as she had done dozens of times before. In a way she'd rather screw, that way she didn't have to taste anything. Some guys tasted bitter, depending on their hygiene and what they ate. Within minutes it was over and Flynn was wiping her mouth with Kleenex and getting dressed.

The man went over to a small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, handing it to her. "Here's the $15. I'll take you down to Louis's office."

They walked back down to the other office and Flynn waited as the shorter man went inside. The man came out with a set of keys, followed by the short man. "What's her name?"

"Hell, I didn't ask her, I don't want to know. She's all yours, I've got to get back and do some work."

"Okay." He called over to Flynn, "Hey sweetheart, come here, we're going for a ride."

Flynn was leary, "A ride? Why can't we do it here?"

"There's people in there. Come on."

"I need half now."

The guy shrugged, "Alright. Here." He handed her fifty dollars. "Let's go."

They went down below the building into the parking garage. The man pointed to a nice looking Cadillac, "There…what's your first name?"

"Julie."

"Okay, Julie. We're going to a little motel I know. It's out aways so that no one will see us. But, when we're done, I'll drive you back wherever you want to go, okay?"

She nodded.

They drove for several miles going east. Flynn kept watching the road signs to make sure she could tell where she was going. The guy played the entire time with the radio, trying to find a station he liked. Pulling into the parking lot of a Super 8 Motel, Flynn relaxed a little; so far things had gone as he planned.

When they got inside the room, he wanted her to undress. "I'm a little shy can I take off my pants under the covers. I'll let you see my tits."

"Okay…I guess."

She kicked off her shoes and socks then pulled off her jacket. Climbing under the covers, she pulled down her jeans and panties. The man climbed in beside her and started sucking on her breasts.

"Did you say you were twelve?"

She nodded. "My mom says I'm going to have big tits when I'm older."

"Sure looks like it. You've got a pudgy little gut too. Hey, give a man a boost, think you could suck me until I'm ready?"

She shook her head, "It's $20 extra."

He chuckled, "Okay. I'll pay."

She reached down and grabbed a condom out of her purse by the bed. Showing it to him, he frowned.

"I'm not using one of those so you can put it away."

She was disappointed, but said nothing. Some men refused. She sucked him until he was ready. When he entered her it hurt, she was dry as usual. She winced and the more she winced the more he pounded her. He expected it to be dry; after all she was only twelve. That was half the fun for him.

It didn't take long and he was done. She grabbed the Kleenex from her purse and wiped. Her panties were on the night stand so she grabbed them to put on.

"Whoa…hold up. I'll be ready to go again in a few minutes."

She was a little shocked, most men wanted to get it over with and then leave. "It will cost another $100."

"Oh no you little slut, I rented you for the day."

"Sorry mister, but I have to get back to make more money. You owe me seventy and we're even."

He watched her as she tried to dress.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you another $50 on top of the seventy."

She thought about it.

"Hey, we're already here. It's noon, I'll take you back at two. You just let me do it as many times as I can in the next two hours."

"Eighty and no blow jobs."

"Deal."

He managed to get it up two more times. Without using the lubricated condoms, it started to hurt more and more, but Flynn refused to cry. She clenched her jaw and let him pump her until she saw the two roll on the digital alarm clock.

He was good on his word, giving her the money before they left. "Hey, if you're going to be in town I'd be up for this every Monday. My wife goes out of town to see her mother and I can skip out of the office whenever I want."

"Sure. Give me your card and I'll call you." She didn't want to let him know she was going to be leaving.

"So where do you want me to take you?" he asked as they drove back towards Baltimore.

She wanted to tell him to take her to the Greyhound Bus Station, but then he'd know she was leaving. She knew that there was probably a Metro station near the bus station, "Just take me to the nearest Metro station."

"You got it."

After several minutes, he pulled over to the curb, "Here you go, just around the corner."

"But this is a hospital?" Flynn was confused.

"Yeah, Johns Hopkins. The metro is just around the corner. Hey, mind getting out? I need to go, I'm hungry."

She nodded and got out, realizing she was hungry too. There was a Deli Sandwich Shop near the metro station. She walked over and was in the process of ordering her sandwich, when she felt a hand grab her upper arm. She turned, looked up and felt his blue eyes burning into hers.

A man standing, waiting his turn, yelled at House, "Hey mister, you need to get in line."

House shook his head at her then turned to the guy, "I'm not ordering," He whispered in her ear, "Get your sandwich and come with me."

Flynn's heart was beating wildly and she started sweating. He stood less than two feet away, waiting to grab her if she ran. She pulled out her wallet and took out five dollars. After she got back her change, they waited for her sandwich. He pulled her by the parka over to the corner of the restaurant and sat her down. Flynn's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Why aren't you on your way to Houston?"

"Uh, the bus wasn't running today."

"Oh, really? Why?"

Her shoulders were tense, her mouth dry, "I don't know why!"

"How'd you get that money? Did you steal it?"

Flynn shook her head violently, "No! I don't steal. I work for my money." She knew she had said the wrong thing.

He grabbed her bag and took out her wallet. As soon as he saw that there was over $200 he knew. His face collapsed and he found he couldn't look at her.

Flynn could see his disappointment and her whole chest became tight. She didn't want Greg to know how she managed to get by. She felt her whole body collapse under the weight of his knowledge. She started to cry like a little girl.

He looked over at her, huddled in her white parka with the ripped seams, holes in her tennis shoes and money from the sex trade in her wallet and he knew - he had done this to her. This was his fault. He took the sandwich wrapper off and handed it to her.

"Come on, eat up. I know you're hungry."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

He exhaled slowly, "Yes you are. Now eat up. You're going to have to come with me. I have another two hours and then I can get off, but you're going to have to wait. And if you try and run, I'll have the cops after you so quick you'll think I'm Jim Ryan. I'm taking your money and keeping it so you don't run off. After I get off work, we'll go get your luggage. You're staying with me until we can decide what to do with you."

She handed him half of her sandwich, "I'm really not that hungry, but I would like some milk."

When they got to the hospital, he stopped at the vending machine and bought her milk. They went up to gynecology and he sat her down in the waiting room.

"You stay here; if you even move a foot, I'll have the nurses at the desk call the cops, understand?"

She nodded.

"Now, here's your milk."

Flynn watched the cartoons on the waiting room television and read magazines. Several times the nurses let her in the back to use the restroom and get a drink of water. At six pm, House came out to the waiting room in his jacket and motioned for her to follow.

As they drove home, House turned in the direction of the bus station.

"Okay, we'll go to the bus station and get your luggage and then grab some food before we go home."

"There is no luggage."

House continued to drive and then realized what she had just said. He made a quick right turn and drove in the direction of his house. "So, what you have on is everything you own?"

She didn't say anything.

He was getting angry, "You're out there in the cold with no hat, no scarf, no gloves and shoes that have holes in them?

She still said nothing.

"Jesus, you're lucky you're alive." He shut up, realizing that freezing to death was nothing compared to the Russian roulette she was playing with her body. He pulled into the nearby MacDonald's and ordered them dinner.

When they got back to the townhouse, Alice and David were in the living room watching television. Once again she refused to take off her parka even though the house was toasty warm. They made their way through the living room into the kitchen. House was carrying the MacDonald's bag while Flynn carried the drinks.

Sitting down, House stared at her, his hand over his mouth, not sure where to begin. "Flynn, are you sleeping with men for money?"

She looked at him, her eyes begging him not to ask her that question, but it was clear he wanted an answer. "Yes."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"About two weeks after I left home. I ran out of money. The guy I left with was a nice guy; he didn't do anything to me. In fact, he wanted to turn around and go back, but I refused. I pretended to go to the bathroom at a gas station and ran off. I was trying to stay in shelters, but one night I didn't make it in time and I had to sleep out on the streets. A guy in a new car pulled over and offered me a warm place to sleep and food if I went with him. He said he took care of a lot of girls who needed help."

House pushed her shake towards her. "Go ahead."

She took a drink, "He gave me some drugs and then told me that there was this nice guy who would take me to the hotel room where I could sleep. The drugs made me feel fuzzy, like I didn't care. The guy…he…he did really bad things to me. He threw some money at me and told me to wait for the guy in the new car to come and get me." Flynn was white, remembering it was painful, scary. She didn't want to think about it. Looking into House's eyes, she tried to get him to see how painful it was for her to remember.

"Go on."

"I didn't wait. I took the $200 and ran. I took the first bus out of there. It went to Des Moines. Things were okay for awhile. I managed to find work picking crops. But, it started getting cold and there were no more crops, so I took a bus and ended up in Chicago where I met this guy. I wanted to get to New York. He said he could take me as far as Pittsburg, but I just had to give him head. We got as far as Illinois and he told me that he wanted to screw me."

House jumped up, pushing the chair back with a screeching noise across the linoleum. Not sure that he wanted to hear what this fourteen year old went through, he walked away, over to the sink. After taking several breaths, he nodded for her to continue.

"He pulled over and we did it in the back seat. I got out at the next truck stop and refused to get back in. He took off. A trucker promised to give me a ride to Cincinnati for a blow job. We got to Harrison, Ohio and he pulled into the Kroger Store. He said he wanted to go the circle route around Cincy and that Harrison was the closest he'd be going. I was in front of the grocery store with no money, nothing to eat and feeling really scared when this guy came over holding a bag of groceries. He asked me, 'You okay?' I told him that I had nowhere to go, didn't know where I was and I was hungry. He took me home and fed me. He had a little farm where he grew tobacco in the spring. During the winter, he raised cattle. His wife had just left him and he was lonely. For a week, he didn't ask for anything. I cooked and cleaned and took care of the house. He finally asked me if I would sleep with him. I liked it there, it was clean and warm. He was calm and quiet, a nice guy. I slept with him and things were going really well for a long time. He was generous, gave me this purse, a teddy bear and this parka." She held up the vinyl purse as if it were a Coach bag. "Everything was cool, I felt safe, but then a week ago, when we were sitting watching television one night, the door flew open and his wife came stomping inside."

House came back to the table, "She hadn't left him?"

"Oh, she had left him, but she wanted him back. She started screaming at him and me. She accused him of robbing the cradle and being a pervert. He told her that we hadn't slept together. She continued to scream, throwing things and threatening me. Randy got me to the side and said, 'You better get out now, I don't know how long I can keep her from hurting you…she can get violent. He gave me $20. I grabbed my purse and jacket and took off as fast as I could. I came here."

"On twenty bucks?"

"More or less."

He didn't ask what she meant by more or less, instead he pointed at her, "Take that damn coat off."

"I'll be cold."

"You're sweating. Why don't you want to take it off?" He moved closer. "Did someone hurt you? Are you hurt and afraid I'll see?"

She stood up and slowly unzipped her jacket, taking it off without looking up.

House looked at her, "Jesus H. Christ. He kicked you out into a winter night with twenty bucks and he knew you were pregnant?"

She nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**She Ain't Heavy, She's My Cousin**

Flynn was only just beginning to show and if House hadn't been so observant and could add two plus two from her behavior, he wouldn't have known. He was going to yell, angry more at this Randy guy than Flynn, but he could see she was emotionally exhausted, barely hanging on. He wasn't sure she could take anymore. Sitting down again, he patted her little hand. "Is this Randy guy the one in the picture with the dog?"

She nodded. "I grabbed the photo on the way out. I wanted the baby to have a photo of him. The dog is Pendleton, we called him Penn; he used to lie on the sofa with his head in my lap. I really miss him...and my teddy."

"Have you got any prenatal vitamins?"

"No."

"Have you even seen a doctor?"

"No, we couldn't risk it. I'm a minor. We were afraid that they'd arrest him or take me away."

House was livid again. "So you two risked the health of the baby instead?"

She looked as if he had just slapped her across the face. Her voice was low, barely audible at first, "I had a nice place to live; it was warm and comfortable. I was happier than I'd been in years. You don't understand, he was nice to me! I didn't want to lose that!" She started crying, sobbing, "I love the baby, I don't want to hurt it. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Flynn, you're 14 years old, too young to be having babies. You need medical assistance. I'll take you in tomorrow and we'll run some tests, but in the meantime, we're calling your Mom and you're going to talk to her. She's desperate to hear from you."

Flynn looked up at House, "Greg, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any problems. You've been really good to me. I know you have to study and work. Looking after me is the last thing you need."

"Well, the first thing is that you need some clothes. How are you keeping those jeans on?"

She lifted up the long t-shirt and he could see that the zipper was two-thirds undone and there was a piece of rope for a belt holding them up. The large panties made sense as did the strange stare from the sales clerk.

"My mom says you need a bra."

"What?"

"Long story, but we have to buy you a bra, some pants, tops, new shoes and some gloves."

When House dialed his Aunt he heard her start to cry when he told her that Flynn wanted to talk to her. He only heard one side of the conversation.

"Mom?" Flynn immediately started crying. "Mommy! I miss you! Uh-huh…Yeah, Greg is really nice to me. He's going to buy me some new clothes…Okay…Not yet…When I'm 18." They talked for another five minutes and then she turned to House, "She wants to talk to you."

House talked to his aunt and then hung up. "Your Mom wants you to come home. She says she'll go to court and get custody, whatever it takes."

"They won't declare me an emancipated minor for at least another year. I'd have to live with my Dad. I can't do that."

"Don't you want to be with your Mom?"

She nodded, "Of course I do. But, I don't want to take a chance that I'll end up living with him." She paused. There was a moment of silence before she looked up, "Thanks for not telling her about the baby. I don't want her to worry."

"You're going to tell her soon."

Flynn said nothing.

"Okay, well she said that she's going to send you some money. We'll have to sort you out tomorrow. I need to study, so you're going to have to either watch television in the living room with Alice and David or stay in here or stay in my room and be quiet."

She joined House in his room, accepting his offer of a large t-shirt and sweat pants to sleep in. She fixed the pallet on the floor while House spread out on the bed. He felt odd letting a pregnant girl sleep on the floor while he took the bed. She crawled between the blankets and grabbed the Susan Howatch book she had found at the hospital and began to read, her arm tucked under her head.

Twenty minutes later House peered over the bed. He thought she looked angelic, like she did as a toddler. Her hair was long and lay like a halo on the pillow. Her face was freckled and she looked focused on what she was reading. "Look, you come up and take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"No! I'm really fine. Really."

"You're pregnant."

"You're working and going to med school, _you need your sleep_. I'm staying down here."

He winced, not sure what he should do. He really wanted his bed and it was true that he needed the sleep; still he started to sit up.

"Greg, I've slept in toilets, on the ground, in trucks, on buses, fast food booths and in places you can only imagine. This is awesome. I'm very happy to be sleeping here…on the ground. I'm warm, comfortable and safe. You can't imagine how much being safe means to me."

The sincerity in her voice touched him. She really was content, so House shrugged and lay back down in his bed and continued to study.

The following day House went to the hospital, Flynn accompanying him. He took blood tests and arranged for one of the interns in obstetrics to conduct an exam, including a sonogram. He watched as the sonogram revealed a healthy male fetus approximately twenty weeks along. Flynn smiled up at House when she saw the baby.

He squeezed her hand, "It's a healthy boy. You're about half way through your pregnancy. I'm going to step outside with the intern, you stay here. "

They went into the hall, House turning to the intern who exhaled, "From everything I see, it looks okay. There's nothing there that makes me think we should get Dr. Benson involved. She's fine."

House went back in and told her to go get dressed. When she was done, he gave her a photo of the baby. She giggled and put it in her pocket, turning and giving him a kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes and shook his head and then ruffled her hair.

"Now I take you shopping." House said with a slight tone of apathy.

They went back to the mall and to the maternity store. "Aunt Sarah said to buy you two of everything. Here's two hundred dollars…of _your_ hard earned money. You pay for the clothes and when your Mom sends the check, I'll give the money to you. Don't forget to save some back for shoes."

Flynn stayed in the sales rack, getting her clothes 50-60% off. She bought two tops, two pairs of pants, two bras and two pairs of socks. They went down the lower level of the mall and bought her a pair of sneakers at Payless Shoe Stores.

"How much do you have left?"

"Thirteen dollars and change."

"Then you need to get some gloves. I've got extra hats and scarves." They stopped and purchased the gloves and went home.

"I'll call in for the blood tests now." After making the call, he came back, "You're anemic, so you need to take some iron. Otherwise, the tests that are back are negative, meaning that for some miraculous reason, you don't have the an STD. I won't get the rest of the test results until tomorrow."

The check for $500 arrived in House's name. After cashing it, he gave the money to her, but she turned around and gave him back $400.

"That's to help defray all the costs for taking care of me."

"It hasn't been four hundred yet."

"You deserve it. I know it's not easy going to med school and worrying about me."

House took the money to put towards her upkeep. The next day her tests all came back negative and it appeared that her pregnancy was going as well as could be expected. However, his roommates were irritated that they were sharing their house with someone who wasn't paying.

After being confronted, House held up a hand in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'll throw in an extra sixty dollars for the use of the bathroom and her utilities." They seemed happy with his offer. The fact was that they liked Flynn and felt that House was easier to handle when she was around.

House finally realized that Flynn should be in school. He contacted a program for runaway teens and managed to enroll her in a special school through St. Vincent de Paul's. When she was told that she was to start school the next day, Flynn was angry, upset that he would enroll her without discussing it with her. Nonetheless, after just a few days, she started to look forward to school and her new friends. Flynn was smart and practical; she knew that if she was to take care of the baby, she needed an education, so she would study next to House in his bedroom each night. Occasionally, she would have to ask for help from Greg and he would reluctantly stop what he was doing to help her. But, usually, Flynn did just fine without anyone's assistance.

House found Flynn to be really funny and resourceful, using her pregnancy to get her just about anything she wanted. She got the teachers to let her off early to take naps; the nurses gave her free iron and folic acid pills and both his roommates frequently bought her special foods that they knew she liked. He'd even felt guilty enough to buy her an air mattress for the floor.

Approximately three weeks after her arrival, House came home one day to find the couch adorned with a McDonald's uniform. "What's this?"

"My uniform, I got a job that didn't involve my knees."

He started laughing. "How did you get a job without identification? You have to be 16 to get a work permit."

She smiled, reaching in her pocket and taking out the phony driver's license and showing it to him. "See, I'm 16!"

He shook his head, knowing that he should take it away. His parents would. But, if she worked, it would keep her busy and she would be unlikely to get into trouble. Plus, she could start paying the extra $60 that he was forking out. He handed it back to her and puffed out his chest. "It just better not interfere with your schoolwork young lady."

They both laughed.

Between school and her job, Flynn was busy and for the next five weeks, House enjoyed watching her make progress. He marveled at the contradictions in her. She was street wise, capable of surviving rough times, yet there was still a naiveté, an optimism that he usually saw in children. Flynn believed that if she just kept going, kept trying, things would work out. Impressed by her perseverance and tenacity, House found himself more optimistic when she was around. He admired her for always picking herself up off the floor, being a survivor when others would have surrendered to drugs or something worse.

House frequently felt that Flynn was more mature than him. She seemed to always calm him down when he would come home after a hard day in the clinical rotations. Finding most of his instructors to be morons, he was quick to let them know how he felt. Flynn listened and suggested ways that he could get the instructor to forgive him. Most of the time her ideas worked. It worked so well on his female pharmacology instructor that she made a pass at him. He wanted to take her up on it, but when she moaned that they couldn't go back to her place because several of the other instructors lived nearby, he had to tell her that he had a roommate who lived in his room. They ended up consummating their one night relationship in one of the supply rooms where the extra beds were kept at the hospital. It ended up being ideal, allowing House to get up and go home, avoiding those awkward moments in the morning. When he did get home, his cousin was asleep on the new air mattress they had bought for the room. He looked at her, curled up into a peaceful cocoon and wondered how long he was going to have to baby sit her? What would they do when the baby came?

Flynn constantly talked to Aunt Sarah, but warned House that if her mom flew out to Baltimore, she'd take off. Over the next seven weeks, House observed that Flynn was tired most of the time, falling asleep whenever her butt sat down. House didn't think much of it; after all she was twenty-seven weeks pregnant and claimed her back was killing her by the end of the day. But as she grew bigger, it was clear that she was needing more rest and care.

House had a horrible day; his professor had caught him giving a patient a test that wasn't typically used for the symptoms the patient was describing. But House had a hunch after reading an earlier journal article that the man was suffering from Wilson's disease. Although House was right, he was still written up for the infraction. His supervising doctor warned House that one more incident like that and he'd be out on his ass. House was becoming frustrated with medical school; he was chomping at the bits to start practicing medicine.

After his ass-chewing, the only thing House could dream of was getting home and eating some of Flynn's home-cooked food. Pulling up to the curb, House grabbed his back pack from the passenger seat and walked up the worn wood steps. The front door was opened, the screen door latched. He was unable to get Flynn to come unlatch it. Looking through the open window, he saw that she was asleep on his bed.

"Flynn! Flynn! Open the door!"

After several minutes, Flynn finally woke up and let the fuming House inside. _"Damn it, you can't fall asleep with just the screen latched. Besides, I need to be able to get in when I get home."_

Nodding, Flynn waddled towards the kitchen apologizing, "Sorry, Greg, sorry. It won't happen again. Would you like a beer?"

"Yeah." Watching her from the side, he realized that she was starting to look like a ripe pear. He thought about how far along she was. The baby was viable. If it was born now, it would have a good chance of surviving. The realization that she could give birth at any moment overwhelmed him. He had too much on his plate to deal with this. He blurted out, "Flynn, you have to go home."

Flynn stopped midstream and looked at him, mouth open, eyes wide as if he had betrayed her. "What?"

"I'm having a hard time in school and clinic; I need to concentrate all my efforts there. Look at you, you could give birth now and the baby would probably survive. I can't help you with the baby. You'd have to move out, find a place, find day care…it's just too much for me right now. If you go home, your Mom will take care of you."

She said sullenly, "I'd have to live with my Dad."

"I doubt it. Once you're a mother, the court would probably feel that you had the right to chose who to live with. I'm calling Aunt Sarah tomorrow and letting her know about the baby. It would be better if you called her."

She was shaking, trying hard not to cry. "I guess I knew this day would come." She sat down at the kitchen table, "If you think it's best that we call her and tell her, then I will."

He patted her shoulder, "Yeah, it's best."

Flynn cooked them dinner, cleaning up afterwards. As they watched videos in his room, Flynn kept giving House beers even though he wasn't asking for them. When he finally passed out on the bed, she packed her bags, left a note and made her way to the Greyhound Bus Station where she caught the 10:55 pm to New York City, using $35 of the $120 she had saved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Finding Home**

The new patient took up most of the day, giving House little time to read the next chapter, the chapter that would tell him what happened the night she left. He was antsy, he wanted to get back to Flynn's book, but the patient was in crisis and he had to focus on finding a journal article he had seen years ago that might help in the diagnosis. Despite his focus on the search, he kept glancing back to the book, wondering what it was like for Flynn to write it? Did it seem real to her or, like him, did some of his past feel as if it belonged to someone else, like some poorly written screenplay?

By the time he finished with his patient, it was time to go home. He thought about calling Flynn to see if she wanted dinner, but he decided that he needed to space his time with her. The cumulative effect of his guilt made it difficult to function when he spent too much time with her.

On the way out the door, Cuddy stopped him, "House, I'd like to throw a party for Flynn so she can make some friends here. Do you think she'd like that?"

House was about to protest, warn Cuddy that getting too close to Flynn was the quickest route to disappointment. She had a hard time living up to everyone's expectations these days, finding it hard to give people what they needed. It made it difficult on everyone around her. It was hard on her.

"You'd have to ask her." He started to leave and then turned around reluctantly, "Cuddy, you need to keep a safe distance from Flynn. If you think I'm damaged, I've got it together compared to her."

"After reading her books, I can understand. Still, she seemed so together the other night. Before she got in town, when was the last time you spent time with her?"

"Seven, maybe eight, years ago. She came out for a convention just after my surgery. But we call each other almost every month and talk—a lot."

"Well, maybe she's learned some lessons in those eight years."

He snickered, "You've read those books. Do you really think she miraculously worked through all her problems?"

"Maybe writing the books was cathartic. The first one was printed four years ago."

"Remember, it's fictionalized memoirs."

"I know. But something tells me there's more fact than fiction in the books."

"Perhaps."

"Well, when you see her, have her call me."

He sighed, she wouldn't heed his warning. He could see Cuddy, months from now, coming to him angry and upset over something Flynn had done. Mumbling something like, "Friends don't do that to friends."

Pulling up to the curb, House stuck his handicap sticker on the mirror and went inside where it was warm. Looking through the menus on his refrigerator, he picked out the deli around the corner and ordered a Rueben.

He pulled the book out of his backpack and looked at her photo on the jacket. He could still see the little girl in her, that sense of wonderment, her desire to be loved. He wondered if she had ever loved a man, truly loved a man? In all of the phone calls over the years, neither she nor his mother had ever mentioned her being in a relationship. Considering everything she went through, he couldn't fault her for being weary of men.

He took a rest, not quite emotionally ready to read the next chapter. He watched a little television, ate his Rueben and drank a coke. He sent some emails and then sat back, grabbing the book in his hand, wondering where the story would take him.

Flynn exited the bus with her large hobo purse and a back pack full of her new clothes. She wandered around the city as it started to wake up. It was still dark, but she could see newspaper trucks making deliveries, grocers setting up the fruit bins and bakeries lit up with smells of yeast wafting through the air.

The immensity of New York overwhelmed her. The blocks were long, the buildings huge, the people rushing, the smells changing every five feet that she walked. It made her realize just how alone she was. The first person to talk to her was a pimp. He hung out around the bus station, spotting young, single girls as they got off the bus. The short, but well muscled African-American, dressed in designer jeans and an expensive nylon shirt, approached her.

"Hey, girl, new in New York?"

She didn't respond.

"I can take care of you. I got a pad you can sleep in tonight. You need money?" He said in rapid fire as he took out his wallet to hook her by giving her money.

Flynn didn't respond, looking away and down at the ground. She was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Shoot, I take real good care of my bitches. I gots lots of customers who like their ho's knocked up. You'll make good money. Why don't you try me on for size, we could be good for each other?" He grabbed her upper arm.

Frightened, but steely, Flynn wrenched her arm out of his hand and gave him a look that told him not to mess with her. He laughed, but let her go. Flynn walked away quickly and continued walking until the sun was in the sky, darting in and out of gray skies that promised rain and the streets packed with humans running around, taking care of their lives. Flynn finally stopped and ate at a diner, getting up the courage to ask the guy behind the counter if he knew of a shelter.

He looked her up and down, "Girl, you need to go home to your family. New York is a big, mean, town if you don't have a job or a place to live. If you have any money, I suggest you get on the next bus and go west or south or north, but just go."

She nodded, left a tip and started to leave, her head hung down in thought.

"Hey!" He yelled at her, motioning for her to come back. "Four blocks south, two blocks west, you'll find a Catholic Church, St. Michael's. Go see Father Montoya and let him know you need a place to stay."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you. Thanks a lot."

"You have a very pretty smile. You better watch it; there are people who'll want to wipe it right off your face. Be careful out there."

The ominous warning spooked Flynn as she hurried the six blocks to St. Michaels. The church was large, with both a convent and priest quarters. Father Montoya was out, so she waited on the chair for three hours until he returned. The nun rushed over to him as he walked through the door, whispered and pointed at Flynn.

"Miss? Can I help you?"

She stood up and nodded, "I have nowhere else to go."

He sighed; obviously annoyed that he had to deal with her, "Have you eaten?"

"I had breakfast. I'm fine."

He held out an arm to indicate she should go into his office. Flynn walked into the dark paneled office with the religious icons and shelves full of musty books. Pointing to a chair, the priest smiled, "Have a seat. If you don't mind, Sister Joan is bringing me a tray for lunch."

"That's fine."

"Okay, child, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." Flynn said calmly, looking straight into the eyes of the priest. His hair was mostly black with some gray. He was just a little shorter than average and he looked like he might be Filipino.

He cocked his head, "Really? You look 13, maybe 14."

"I have a driver's license from Baltimore, if you'd like to see it."

"No, I'll take your word. Did you run away from Baltimore?"

"No, from Indiana. My father…I ran away from my father."

He nodded, thinking the worst, that the child was her father's. "I'm glad that you chose to keep your baby. It was a brave thing to do in your circumstances. Are you Catholic?"

"I was baptized Catholic, but not confirmed."

He nodded, "Well, welcome home."

"We have a small facility nearby for runaways, including pregnant ones. But as a condition of staying, you have to make a call to a family member and let them know that you are safe. One of the sisters will be on an extension so that you don't call up a weather station, but we don't intervene in the call. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You have to be in the facility by nine at night or you're locked out. You'll be given chores to perform and you'll help prepare and serve one meal a day. You have to keep your section of the bedroom clean. There are three to a room, sometimes four. And, you have to bathe."

Flynn nodded, "I'm a good worker, Father."

The door opened and the sister brought in a tray with two glasses of milk and an extra piece of fruit. She handed the milk and fruit to Flynn as she left.

"Thank you, Sister." She drank the milk and kept the fruit for later.

"We have parenting courses and prenatal assistance. We coordinate deliveries with St. Luke's Hospital, if that's okay with you."

"Yes, that's great."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Flynn O'Flannery."

He chuckled as he stood and walked over to her, "Well that's quite a handle. Sister Marie is coming over from St. Mary of Magdalene's House and will escort you over there. You can wait outside. Good luck." He put a hand on her shoulder, said a quick prayer, made the sign of the cross and then smiled.

Flynn left the office and waited again on the same uncomfortable chair that sat in the outer office for Sister Marie. Half an hour later, a very young nun appeared, perhaps six years older than Flynn and whisked her out the door and up the street to a brownstone with young women sitting on the steps, all giving Flynn the once over as she climbed the stairs up to the front door. As they entered, there was a door on the left.

"That's the office there, go take a seat and I'll get the papers for you to fill out." Sister Marie gave Flynn a polite push towards the office and then went off in another direction, appearing a few minutes later with a folder.

The nun hovered for a minute, "Can you read and write?"

Flynn was flabbergasted, "Of course I can! I'm pregnant, not stupid."

The young nun with the perfect white teeth smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just that we get lot of kids in here who can't. If you have any questions, ask me. That last sheet is important; it's all the rules for staying here. Break them and you're gone."

When the nun left, Flynn looked at the last sheet and thought it made sense. No fighting, no stealing, stay out past curfew more than three times, no prostitution, no drugs, failure to bathe…she went down the entire list and had no objections. After she filled out and signed the paperwork, she looked around the office, noticing the photos of various kids who had obviously stayed there. They looked safe. Safe was important to her. She was safe with her mother, with Greg and hopefully, she would be safe here.

After the paperwork, the phone was shoved in her direction. Sister Marie looked squarely in her eye and said, "You need to call family and let them know you're safe. You don't have to tell them where you are, but you have to talk to them for at least one minute and you have to identify both yourself and their relationship to you."

Nodding, Flynn picked up the receiver, the sister picked up the other phone on the adjacent desk.

_I wonder if Greg told my mother about the baby? I should call her, find out._

Flynn pulled her little address book out of her purse and flipped through for her mother's phone number, dialing it after refreshing her memory.

"Hello?" The female voice sounded older, worried.

"Mom?"

"_Flynn, darling! There you are_! Oh, I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm staying at a home for teens. It's run by Catholics."

"Greg said he thought you probably went to New York. Where are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about where I am. I'm fine."

Her mother started crying, "You aren't fine, you're pregnant and you need to come home so I can take care of you and the baby."

"I can't risk living with Dad."

"You won't, I promise. The court won't force you. Honey, please, let me send you a bus ticket to come home. Please. Please."

"I'll think about it Mom and call you back soon. Tell Greg thanks for everything he did for me. He was great."

"I will."

"I love you Mommy. Bye." She started to cry.

Sarah, sobbing answered, "I love you too honey. Take care. Bye."

The nun looked over, "I don't understand, she sounds like a good, loving, person. Why not go home to your mother?"

"Because she's my stepmom. She married my Dad when I was two; my Mom was dead, suicide. She raised me as if I was her daughter. I was molested one summer and I guess I did things after that…things I shouldn't have done. My Dad blamed my Mom for what I did, but it wasn't her fault. I've just always thought that I did something really bad for him to turn on me."

The nun didn't looked surprised; she had heard so many sob stories from the kids, that nothing shocked her any more. "Was it your father?"

"No, I was taken from a parking lot and molested when I was almost seven by a stranger. I did things after that and because I wasn't the perfect little girl, my father hated me. He always called me names, punished me and told me I was useless, unlovable. My step-mom wanted to get me into therapy, but my Dad refused. They divorced and because my stepmom hadn't adopted me, she had no legal rights. I had to live with my Dad. And well, here I am two years later."

"You must have run away when you were what? Thirteen, fourteen?"

Flynn nodded.

"Well, now that you're pregnant, the court would probably let you live with your Stepmother."

"But if they didn't, I'd be back to square one." Still, Flynn kept imagining going home to her Mom. She wanted to be with her, more than anything; but Flynn still wasn't sure if it was the right thing.

"Think about it. I really do believe they'd let you live with your stepmother."

She was shown her room and because she was the new girl on the block, she received the upper bunk in a room with two sets of bunk beds and three other girls. Only one was in the room when she arrived, Shondra Wilkins. Shondra was a big, buxom fifteen year old with scars down her arms from razor cuts. She checked Flynn out, measuring her up and down with her dark brown eyes.

Shondra waited until the nun left, "Girl? You got any money? I need some money for the bus."

Flynn shook her head, "I have just enough to buy my medicine for the baby."

Shondra thought about it, the little white girl would be easy to take, but she decided against it. The white girl was pregnant and she probably did need the medicine. Instead, she pointed to the top bunk, "That's yours. Melanie and Tashika have the other two beds."

"I have to climb up there?" Flynn wasn't sure she'd be able to get up onto the bed in her condition.

"Yeah, unless you can convince Tashika to let you have the lower bunk, and that ain't happenin."

Flynn sighed. At least the room was clean and the sheets looked crisp. The window was open to let the spring air inside. All in all it wasn't too bad.

Flynn went to classes for parenting and looked for work, but no one wanted a heavily pregnant '16' year old. She missed her mother more and more as her due date got closer. It took her less than two weeks of climbing up to get into the bunk and hearing Tashika complain about her tossing and turning, before Flynn decided to go home.

"Mom?"

"Hello honey!"

"I want to come home."

"Oh sweetie, great. That's great. I'll send you the money for the trip, where are you?"

She gave Sarah the details and in two days there was a money order in an envelope addressed to her. She called her Mom and let her know that she was going to be leaving the next day from New York City and would take her almost three days to make the trip to Los Angeles. She wasn't going to be allowed to fly because of the late pregnancy. She gave Sarah the bus numbers and they said their goodbyes.

When Flynn arrived at the terminal at 2:00 am in the morning to take the bus, she was excited. Going home was all that she had dreamed about for the last two weeks and now it was happening. She took a seat towards the back, in the aisle and near the bathroom, for those frequent runs she was making. She settled in and fell asleep as the bus gently rocked down the highway.

Around 6:00 am she got off the bus in Pittsburgh during the layover to get something to eat. Two blocks down was a McDonalds, but before she walked over she needed to take a pee. Flynn headed around the building to the women's restroom, tripping and catching herself on a crack in the concrete that was hard to see because the light outside of the bathroom was dark.

**Thanks to those readers who are kind enough to leave a review. After spending hours writing and editing, it's always nice to get a review. Thanks, Kim**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Breaks**

"Greg, did she stop off to see you?"

"Aunt Sarah?" House sat down in the chair next to the phone. "Who?"

"Flynn, she was supposed to arrive last night and she didn't make it. I waited until the next bus this morning and she wasn't on it. I thought maybe…" She started to cry.

House immediately assumed that Flynn had taken the money and ran off to some new place. "Aunt Sarah, she's probably gone someplace with the money."

"No! No, this was different. She _wanted_ to come home. Greg, I'm worried."

"What do you want me to do?"

There was a long pause, "Nothing, I guess there's nothing to do. I have her itinerary; I guess I can start making phone calls.

He sighed. "It's possible she got off to get something and missed the bus. I could call around."

Sarah stayed on the line and gave him all the information she had. House looked at the schedule and saw a longer lay-over in Pittsburgh than in the other cities. When he called, he discovered that not only was it a lay-over, but she was supposed to transfer to another bus. He had a feeling that if she had been on the bus, this would have been where the problem was. Maybe she missed the bus or took the wrong transfer. He called up to the bus station and was passed from one person to another until he finally reached the manager of operations.

"My name is Greg House and my cousin, Flynn O'Flannery was supposed to be on a bus from New York City to Los Angeles, getting into LA last night. She hasn't shown up and we're trying to find someone who might know what happened to her."

"Flynn O'Flannery?"

"Yes, she's about fifteen and pregnant."

"Just a sec."

He heard some muffled voices and then she came back on the phone.

"Mr. House?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I'm turning you over to my supervisor, Elaine Patterson. Here she is."

Another woman came on the line, her voice somber, "Mr. House?"

"Yes?"

"Your cousin was robbed last night by knife point. I'm afraid the robbers stabbed her several times in the station bathroom. She was taken to Alleghany General."

"Is she okay?"

"I think you better talk to the doctors. That's all we can say at this time. Our sincere sympathies to you and your family. Good bye, Mr. House."

When the phone went dead, House decided he should call the hospital first and get her condition before calling his Aunt. He asked to be put through to her doctors. It took fifteen minutes, but he finally ended on the phone with Dr. Raji Ghupta.

"Dr. Ghupta? This is Greg House, I'm a med student at Hopkins and Flynn's cousin. How is she?"

The voice was unmistakably Indian, "She's comfortable now. She had two knife wounds, one to her hand when she tried to defend herself and the baby, the other to her abdomen. She lost several liters of blood, so we've given her two units of blood. The fetus took most of the trauma. It died almost immediately. We plan to induce labor as soon as your cousin is well enough to take the stress."

House wanted to remain calm and objective, but he found himself overwhelmed. Flynn had wanted the baby so badly. She looked at the photo of the sonogram several times a day, always asking him questions about labor and babies when she did.

His voice caught; trying to sound calm he cleared his throat, "Thank you doctor. Her mother and I will be up to see her."

House sat and stared at the phone, knowing that he had to call his Aunt and explain to her that her daughter was in critical care. He thumbed through his address book and found her still listed under O'Flannery. Dialing he was hoping she wasn't home, that she wouldn't pick up the phone, but he heard the phone pick up and his aunt's soft voice answer. Holding his own emotions in check, he gave his Aunt the bad news. After several minutes of reassuring her that Flynn wasn't going to die, he hung up.

He then called his supervisor and told her what had happened. She informed him that they couldn't let him leave for a few days because he had clinic exams that could only be performed in the clinic during certain hours on specific days. It would be three days before he could take off.

Sarah called him back, informing him in her teary voice that she was flying out that afternoon, "I should have flown her out here, but she wasn't sure she could fly so late in the pregnancy."

"I'll be there in three days. I'm sorry Aunt Sarah; I'm sorry that I doubted her."

"I know honey. There's something not right about her. She's got the biggest heart and hardest head. She can be naïve and grown up all at the same time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time House arrived at the hospital, the staff had Flynn up and walking around to prevent pneumonia and sepsis. He found Aunt Sarah and Flynn down the hall from her room staring out the window at the sky.

As soon as House saw them he slowed down. Flynn was several inches shorter than her step-mother. She still looked heavily pregnant, but tiny and, without makeup, very young. He realized for the first time just how young she was, just how much she had gone through. Looking up, she spotted him, her face lighting up, a grin curled across her lips. The genuine delight he saw in her face melted him. He smiled back.

Lumbering as fast as she could, she curled her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. He felt her start to cry. Immediately his arms went up to protect and cuddle her. His Aunt came over and put her arm around his shoulder to welcome him. She reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Greg you're so tall! You look so much like my father! Thanks for coming honey."

He nodded. "I just got in; haven't had a chance to talk to Flynn's doctors."

Aunt Sarah was on one side of Flynn, House on the other as they walked her back to her room. Sarah took a deep breath and said softly,"They're inducing tomorrow morning."

House looked down at Flynn who said nothing. Her eyes had black circles and were swollen from crying. She winced as she tried to climb into the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Greg." Flynn reached out and grabbed his hand to show him how genuinely sorry she was. The small, pale hand shook nervously. He squeezed back. "I can't tell you how much it means that you came to see me."

Aunt Sarah smiled, "Do you have a room?"

"Not yet." House replied.

"There's a sofa bed in my suite, you can bunk there."

"Thanks Aunt Sarah."

House stayed, sitting in the chair where he could look out into the hallway and watch the staff. He observed the doctors interact with the nurses and orderlies. He noted a lot of flirting between some of the younger doctors and nurses and wondered how many of them actually paired up in the end. His aunt watched a soap opera while Flynn took a nap. Aunt Sarah looked exhausted; her eyes were droopy, her hair unkept. Her auburn hair was now streaked with gray and it wasn't as smooth and shiny as it used to be. Her eyes had crow's feet and the lines on her face were deepening. She was younger than his mother which made him realize that his mother must be showing her age too. It had been a long time since he had seen her.

The rest of the day was spent making sure that Flynn was comfortable. When Aunt Sarah and House went back to the hotel, they stopped to have a light dinner. The conversation centered on House's mother and father and then Flynn. House had the distinct impression that Aunt Sarah had her misgivings about his Dad, although she didn't say anything directly against him.

When they returned to the hospital in the morning, they stopped outside at the coffee cart and purchased a Danish and coffee. Entering the obstetrics ward, they saw that Flynn was already hooked up to IV's to induce labor. They walked in as she clutched the sheet of her bed as the contractions wracked her body. Aunt Sarah rushed over and held her hand. House sat in a chair and ate his Danish. Over the next few hours, House helped the staff by monitoring Flynn's contractions and assisting the nurse that helped with Flynn's labor. Discovering that House was a med student, she began to describe to House what she was doing and what to look for when delivering a baby. Flynn was eventually given an epidural for her pain, giving relief not just to her, but to her Mom and House. It had been painful watching her go through the contractions knowing that at the end, all this pain would result in the birth of a dead baby. They wheeled Flynn into a delivery room and at five o'clock that evening Flynn gave birth to a baby boy. House was allowed to see the baby, but when Sarah asked to see it, he shook his head.

"Aunt Sarah, it's not a good idea." Even House had a hard time looking at the dead infant. It was well formed except for the large stab wound in its face. The facial wound had sliced through the baby's temple and across it's cheek, leaving a huge gash. The baby was small, maybe sixteen inches with a small tuff of black hair.

Aunt Sarah nodded.

"I want to see my baby." Flynn reached out to House, pleading.

House went up to her, "Flynn, don't do this, the baby was stabbed in the head and face with a knife, it's pretty gruesome. You don't want to think of your baby like that."

"Greg, the baby _is_ like that. I need to see him."

Sarah started shaking her head, "Oh no, honey you don't want to remember him that way."

"I can't remember _him_ at all if I don't hold him, look at him."

House thought about it and felt that it was Flynn's choice, no matter how young she was, no matter how tragic it seemed. He went to make the arrangements and within minutes they brought the baby, swaddled in a cocoon of flannel baby blanket, and laid him in him mother's arms.

Surprisingly, Flynn didn't flinch. Instead she brought the baby up to her lips and kissed him gently. Flynn looked at his Aunt Sarah and smiled, "He's beautiful isn't he?"

Sarah, tears streaming down her cheeks like a leaky faucet, smiled and nodded. "He is beautiful. Are you going to name him?"

"Would you mind if I name him Forest? I don't know if I'll ever have another child and I'd like to honor you in some small way." Flynn knew that Sarah's father, House's grandfather, was named Forest.

"It would be an honor, honey. Thank you."

Surprisingly, House felt himself starting to choke up; he jerked around and looked out the window at the staff. After a few minutes, House motioned for the nurse to take the baby.

"Greg, I'm taking Flynn home the day after tomorrow. The doctors said that they were releasing her in the morning. When do you have to get back?"

He leaned up against the wall, feeling the cold plaster against his warm body, "Tomorrow."

Flynn held out her freckled hand to him, "I'll miss you."

"Well, I won't miss you. You're the Wiley Coyote! No, you're the Road Runner, the way you slipped out of the apartment, beep, beep and you were gone." He snickered to let her know he was teasing. Her hand squeezed his tight.

**Dear Readers, I really appreciate the people who have marked this story as their favorite and of course I am always grateful for the reviews...my only reward for my work are your reviews, thanks. Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**My Cousin's Keeper**

That was the last time House saw her until after she graduated from college and was starting to write although they exchanged phone calls on occasion. They had both ended up at his parents' home in Rancho Penasquitos for Thanksgiving one year. House was sitting with his Dad and Sarah's new husband, watching football while his mother, aunt, and Stacy worked away in the kitchen on the meal.

The front door slammed shut with a resounding clatter and in walked Flynn in the darkest sunglasses you could buy, wearing a pair of Levis, blue Henley and flip flops. Her hair, short and wavy, was a mess. Her skin was red and her body thin as usual. She walked in saw him and screeched so loud that the women ran out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. Flynn ran over to the recliner and threw herself onto House, kissing him up and down as if he were a rock star.

"_No one told me you were coming!" _She said with glee, squirming on his lap like she was a five year old.

He was grimacing, trying to pull his face away from the two heat seeking lip missiles which planted kisses on him with tenacious accuracy. He looked up to see grinning women, except for Stacy, standing in the living room.

"Flynn! You said you couldn't make it!" Aunt Sarah came to his rescue by scooping Flynn off of his lap and into her arms. His mother joined them in a group hug. He looked at a bewildered Stacy.

He smirked and motioned at the women, "My cousin."

Stacy's shoulders visibly relaxed. Turning to the entangled mess of women, Flynn finally spied Stacy.

"Who are you?" Flynn barked.

She stuck her hand out, "I'm Stacy, Greg's girlfriend."

Flynn chuckled and looked at House, "Oh! So you're the concubine!" Flynn shook her hand. Flynn went back over and crawled up into House's lap, arms around his neck, "Hey cuz, miss me?"

"No! Now get off of me, you're…well, you're not heavy, you're just a nuisance."

She kissed his cheek and chortled, "I love you too." Getting up she wagged her butt in his face and then went over to her Uncle John.

"Uncle John, you missed me, huh?"

House watched as his Dad melted, "Sure did Grunt. Now come over here and give me one." He pointed to his cheek.

Flynn plopped down on the couch next to her Uncle and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too, Bird." She had always called him Uncle Bird because he was a Full "Bird" Colonel. "You been keeping your dipstick clean?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "My dipstick is just fine, thank you! How have you been?"

"Almost done with the book. Another month, maybe two. I think this is a good one, Bird."

Sarah's husband, Jeff, finally spoke up. "Hi, Flynn. Glad to see you."

Flynn scooted her sunglasses slightly down her nose to look over them at her Step-father, "Yeah, you too." She said it with no enthusiasm, pushing her glasses back on her bridge.

House and his father both said in unison, "Take those damn things off."

Flynn looked back and forth, "Geesh. Okay!" Flynn took her glasses off, revealing a bruise under her left eye.

"Jesus Christ, Grunt, who gave you that?"

"Ah, no one we need to worry about anymore. He didn't like the way I cleaned his dipstick! Of course after this black eye there was no dipstick to clean." Flynn gave the men an evil grin of satisfaction.

House snickered while his Dad howled, giving her a hug. House quickly realized that Flynn had the relationship with his Dad that he had always coveted. Was it Flynn's personality? Or was it because she was a woman? Or was it just that his Dad was mellowing? House didn't know, but his father enjoyed the banter with his niece.

Sarah yelled out to Flynn, "You better get in here and help with the meal!"

"Hell, no! Not, if these three freeloaders get to sit on their asses while the women slave."

Blythe yelled out, "Don't worry; they get kitchen duty after it's eaten."

Flynn nodded and got up to go into the kitchen, looking back at the men she grinned. "I'd rather cook any day than clean up."

House's father turned and chuckled to his son. "She's a pistol, isn't she? I just wish she'd take better care of herself."

House knitted his brows. "What do you mean?"

John House glanced briefly at Jeff who had drifted off to sleep. "She's always bruised or busted up from some run-in with someone, usually a man. She's so brilliant, but when it comes to men and life, she's both street smart and real stupid." He sighed, a look of deep sadness crossed his face. "It's almost like you can trace back to when she was a little girl. I mean a real little girl. She was so sweet, so trusting. Something happened and she stopped caring about herself. It was if someone threw a switch."

_I did, I threw the switch._ House thought. "I don't know, she seems cheerful enough."

"Yeah, she's been better since she went to college and started writing, but she still does stupid things."

House shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to delve into Flynn's psyche. "I wouldn't know; I haven't seen her in ten years or more."

At the dinner table, everyone said thank you to the women. Flynn, however, looked up and started laughing. "Mom, this turkey is so dry; Q-tip called and asked us to ship the leftovers."

The entire table busted up, including Sarah who tried to give her daughter the evil eye.

"I'm in jail. Can you post bail?"

It was at that moment that House understood how frustrating it must seem to Wilson when he called at ungodly hours and expected Wilson to clean up his mess. House sighed into the phone. "I'll come down in the morning; use your time in jail to come to terms with your sins."

She sensed that he was going to hang up, "Greg! Please don't leave me here. Help me, Obi-won, you're my only hope!...Please, Greg?"

House shook his head. "Damn it Flynn, you're here less than a month and you're in jail?"

"The charges are bogus, 'drunk and disorderly.' They'll probably drop them." Her voice slurred.

House was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief, "Okay." He hung up and debated whether to go back to sleep or go down to bail her out. He rolled over, determined to let her sleep it off in jail. But, the vision of her in jail and the pain of all that he had read in her book over the last few weeks, kept nagging him. He pulled his bad leg over the edge of the bed and sat up, sighing. Within minutes he was out the door.

When she came out of the holding cell, her hair was disheveled, her lipstick smeared. She wore a dress that had a berry stain down the front of it and her shoes looked pinkish-white. Flynn looked and smelled homeless.

"For Christ's Sake Flynn, you look like crap. What did you do?"

She grinned like a naughty child, searching his blue eyes to see if he was really pissed at her or just upset that he had to get out of bed, "I, uh…I was a little drunk. I started doing a pole dance and someone didn't like it. He threw a cranberry cocktail at me and told me to get down. I kind of threw myself at him and scratched his face. The police decided that I needed to get sober. So! Here I am! All yours!"

He nodded towards the door, shaking his head in dismay. "Where were you?"

"The Pussycat Club."

"Oh, does Marla still work there?"

Flynn got in on the passenger side as House opened the driver's door. "You get serviced by Marla?" She asked, her eyes wide open.

He exhaled, "Is she working there or not?"

"Yeah, she's working there."

They drove through the Princeton streets which were filled with Christmas lights and fake plastic wreaths with red bows on the lamp posts. House turned and gave her a look of disapproval. "You've got to stop getting in trouble. Princeton doesn't like its lecturers, on loan or not, getting in trouble for exposing their breasts."

"Nah, I hadn't gotten to my breasts, just my tush. He said I had to take my panties off, but I told him to keep his knickers on and we 'had words'. Then he threw the cranberry cocktail and …Why aren't we going back to the hotel?"

"You can call a taxi or bunk on the couch. I'm not driving across town when we're this close to my place."

She curled her lip up at the edge and sneered, "Ewww, aren't we touchy?"

They walked up to the apartment in silence until House got a good whiff of her, "Good God, you smell like vomit and urine all rolled into one."

"Yeah, one of my cellmates got a little too cozy with me. I think I threw up a few times after getting a good whiff of the smell of her clothing."

He turned around and headed back to his car. "Let's go; I can't let you sleep in my apartment smelling like that."

She hit him on the shoulder and grabbed his keys to the apartment, unlocking the door. "I'll burn the clothes and take a shower." Stepping into his apartment she began to peal her clothes off, leaving a trail to the bathroom. House watched from behind as she marched into the bathroom. Everything flew off her body but her panties, but from behind all he could see was the curve of her back as it disappeared into her panties. She started the shower and closed the door.

Once in the shower, Flynn heard the bathroom door open, she stuck her head out of the shower curtain, "Did you need something?"

He unzipped his fly and started to pee, "I couldn't wait."

"Sorry. Greg, are you mad at me?" She didn't seem fazed by his intrusion.

He looked at her scrubbed face, she looked young and fresh. "I'm not your mother, but I can tell you, if I were, I'd box your ears. I have to admit though, it's refreshing to meet someone more self-destructive than me, but not if I have to pick up the pieces. Drinking, whoring, pole dancing? And that's just in one night!"

"Hey, is it whoring if you don't charge?"

"No, it's stupidity."

Pulling her head back into the shower, she closed her eyes and let the water hit her face. It hadn't taken very long for him to start lecturing her. The myth that Greg House would be the last person to tell her how to behave had just been blown. She finished and then stepped out of the shower as House was rinsing his tooth brush. He turned and stared at her body. It was a piece of art, creamy white skin splattered with freckles on her shoulders and arms, her breasts budded out in perky round, cherry tipped domes. The dark golden blonde hair between her legs was just enough to let you know she was a woman, but not enough to turn you off. The only mark on her was the small scar from the knife wound.

She wrapped a towel around her, walking over to the sink and pulling the toothbrush from his hand. He said nothing, letting her have it as he grabbed the towel by the door to dry his hands, took one look back, made no remarks and left, but inside he was smiling.

Flynn could care less if House saw her; she didn't feel threatened or self-conscious around him. She knew that Gregory House would never take advantage of her. He was the one person she could trust and rely on in this world. The light had already been turned out in the bedroom when she entered, but she could still see from the bathroom light. Pulling open his dresser drawers, she picked out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, putting them on and then turning off the bathroom light. A gentle snoring was coming from House's side of the bed. Flynn pulled the covers up and crawled in, making herself comfortable on the right side of the bed.

In the morning, when he woke up, she was on her side facing him. He was startled to see her in his bed, but then remembered the late night call. He frowned when he saw she was dressed in his favorite $120 Ed Hardy t-shirt. Picking up the covers, he could see she had on his boxers too. They were too big for her little frame making her look like she was playing 'grown up.' Despite her self-destructive debauchery, she looked like the little angel he had seen get out of the car thirty–odd years ago. House ached to touch her face, hold her and come clean, to take his punishment, stop feeling this overwhelming guilt. More than anything, he wished the specter of the past could be banished so that whenever they were together he could enjoy the obvious connection they shared.

The coffee helped revive him as he got ready for work. A few minutes later, a yawning Flynn appeared in the kitchen, took a look at the clock and screamed. "Christ, I have class in less than an hour! You have to get me to Princeton!"

"And what are you going to wear?"

"Did Stacy leave anything?"

He pulled his head back, "It's been ten years since she left. I didn't keep any trophies."

"Well, do you have a pair of shorts?"

"Gym shorts?"

She nodded, "Or sweat pants?"

He sighed in frustration and went back to his bedroom, coming out with a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt that said, "Beauty is in the Eye of the Beerholder." She put them on, slapped on her high heels and pulled House with his car keys out the door.

With his handicap sticker, House was able to park right behind her building, making it easy to get inside.

"Why don't you come inside and meet my class?"

"Uh, what is it?"

"Creative Fiction Writing." She saw his nose turn up. "Oh, come on. You can take time out to watch your cousin in action."

They were just on time. House got out and followed her into the class which was theater style. He looked up at the questioning faces as they entered through the side door. Flynn approached the desk at the front and sat on the edge, smiling. House had seen a few of the students in the clinic. One, who had both Syphilis and Genital Warts, tried to hide behind a textbook. House smiled to himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take out your notebooks, you're about to have a pop quiz. You see this man?" Flynn gestured towards House as he rolled his eyes, "Does anyone know who this is?"

One brave girl raised her hand slowly.

"Yes?" Flynn pointed to her.

"Dr. House, he works at Princeton-Plainsboro."

Flynn smiled at House. "Yep, that's right. This middle aged man with the handsome features, searing blue eyes and noticeable limp, is my misanthropic cousin, Dr. Gregory House."

There was murmuring throughout the class. Some of the young women were smiling and one had the temerity to raise her hand.

Flynn looked at her. "Yes, Mona?"

"Is he single?"

There was giggling. House blushed, but recovered and smiled seductively at the young woman.

"Uh, that's what I want you to tell me. I want each of you to write a story about my cousin. Tell me something about his life, describe him to me. Make up a minimum 10,000 word story about Greg House. Be creative. You have two weeks to write it."

There was some groaning and Flynn turned to see House frowning.

He sighed. "I didn't come in to be your lab rat."

"I think it will be great to see what they come up with. Some of them already know you. I'll show them to you when I collect them. Oh, and I have a chapter of my new book. I'll show it to you tonight."

House shook his head. "Tonight?"

She winced and shrugged. "The hotel said I had to be out by this evening. They accused me of having too many private parties in my room. Apparently they frown on you having guests who don't pay. I thought I could bunk with you for a few days. I finally found an apartment, it should be ready soon."

He looked at her standing in the gray sloppy sweats and overgrown sweatshirt, wondering what her students thought about their strangely deranged looking instructor. Apparently, it didn't faze them, because they didn't bat an eye when she walked in, as if she frequently showed up disheveled. He pulled her by the arm over to the side.

"Flynn, I'm not a hotel."

"Look, I'll bring booze and a couple of girlfriends I met here for you to torture. You'll have fun; you may even laugh and decide to live again." She saw him caving, "Invite Wilson. Now get, you're beginning to molt."

**Dear Readers, Thanks to those who have reviewed...I forgot about posting until I received a review. Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Destructive Behavior**

He left her class, wondering how she was going to get home, but knew that Flynn was forever resourceful. House put in a long water-dripping-tortuous day, not getting out of the hospital until six pm. By the time he got home, she was in the kitchen with two other women, one apparently her age, the other a little older, both pretty and, from their ring fingers, available.

Flynn sprang forward and grabbed his arm, hooking hers through it. "Greg! Meet Anne and Kathy, they're anxious to meet the legend of PPTH."

House studied Anne, the younger one with the light brown, almost blonde, hair. She had a round, but petite face with hazel eyes. Her smile showed that she was nervous and self-conscious. Her breasts were larger than Flynn's; her waist narrower and hips slightly wider. She wore a ribbed red sweater and flat front brown pants. The older one, Kathy, was a real knockout but with more lines in her face. She had a long torso, a nice even cleavage which bubbled up just under her tunic. She had on leggings that showed off her long calves and sweet ankles. House was divided between the two. Anne was younger but not quite as beautiful as the older Kathy.

"How did you get in?" House asked Flynn.

"You're brilliant, but not very smart. A key on the door ledge?"

The doorbell rang, Flynn jumped up and ran to the door, opening it and motioning for Wilson to come inside. "Good to see you again James, come on inside, meet my friends."

Wilson, dressed in a silky looking sweater and slacks, walked through to the kitchen and was introduced to the women.

Flynn announced to everyone. "I took the liberties of ordering Chinese for us to eat. I also made Martinis."

The girls oooohed with delight. They all went out to the living room to eat. Flynn sat on the floor with an oversized pillow under her. Flynn watched as House hooked up with Kathy, which she knew he would. He talked the big talk about younger women, but in the end, he always connected with the woman who challenged him and made him laugh the most. Kathy was doing a good job of both. Flynn watched and felt a shot of jealousy zing through her. Was she jealous of Kathy or jealous that they were enjoying each other and she had no one?

The drinking had started earlier in the afternoon, with the girls stopping by a local bar before making their way home to the apartment. Alcohol consumption increased as Wilson connected with Anne and Kathy with House, leaving Flynn the odd man out. Done with her meal, she got up to go to the bathroom and, after brushing her teeth, took the second door into the bedroom. She undressed and crawled into the bed, falling asleep on House's pillow.

It was another half hour before House realized that Flynn hadn't returned from the bathroom. He got up, indicated he needed the bathroom and went to find her. Poking his head into the bedroom, he could hear her deep breathing, meaning he'd either have to move her or convince Kathy to take him back to her place if he wanted some action.

_Christ, once again, she interferes with my life. I can't even screw in my own bed. "_Damn it, Flynn, you're supposed to be on my sofa, not in my bed!"

She opened one eye, her voice slipping out in one long, moan, "Oh, Greg. Come and keep me warm, I'm cold."

He picked up a book and threw it at her.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"For introducing me to someone and then making it impossible for me to screw her."

She sighed. "I'll go! You can have your bed to…to…to…"

"Screw."

"Yeah." She forced herself up and out of the bed, "Okay, don't worry. Just give me a few minutes." She turned and looked at him. "Go on! Leave!"

He went back out to the living room, smiling across at Kathy, who answered his smile with hers. Grabbing a bottle of Taliskers, he joined her on the sofa while Wilson continued to sit on the floor talking to Anne who was ensconced in the chair. About ten minutes later, he looked up just in time to see Flynn flying through the living room and out the door.

Wilson looked at House, "Was that Flynn?"

House nodded.

"Where is she going? It's ten-thirty and she's drunk." Kathy asked.

House grimaced, pulling himself up and hobbling as fast as he could out the door to the curb. His breath rolled around in wisps of clouds and his body started to shiver. He saw her crossing the street towards a parked car as a guy jumped out, grabbed her and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that reeked of sex. The driver's hands were crawling all over her as their bodies pressed into each other. Staring, House couldn't make out the man very well; he was facing away from him. Frustrated, he ran as fast as he could towards them as Flynn started to pull away from the guy to get in the car.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" _ House yelled out.

The couple stopped and turned, somewhat surprised.

House looked at Flynn, "Who is this?"

She looked at the guy and then at House, "He's uh…he's Edwin…uh."

The man was annoyed, "Edward Lowe. Who are you?"

Flynn smiled and wrapped her arms around the man, whom House could see now was several years younger than Flynn and quite handsome. "He's my cousin, the one I told you about."

The guy looked around, "The one who told you to get out of his bed so he could screw your friend?" He turned to House, "Why are you out here?" The man emphasized the question with a quick peck on Flynn's lips.

House furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, feeling the frustration and anger he always felt around Flynn, "You're going with him? You don't even know his last name."

She hissed, "Well, you don't know Kathy's last name! What's good for the goose is good for the gander."

She was right; he didn't know her last name. He shook his head, "Yeah, but she comes with references. You're just going to go off with this guy?"

Now Flynn was frustrated, throwing her arms down, "You're the one who threw me out. Come on Edwin, let's go."

"Edward."

Flynn smiled. "Edward." She ran around the car and got in.

Edward looked at House and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey man, she's hot…and famous. What can I say?"

Annoyed, House started to say something, but nothing came out. Edward got into the car and they drove off. Going back into his apartment, he walked over to Kathy.

"Where is she?"

"She went off with Edward Lowe."

The two women looked at each other with trepidation. Kathy shook her head, "That guy is bad news. We tried to warn her about him. Our friend dated him and he ended up …" Kathy stopped and closed lips tight.

House stared, his curiosity in overdrive. "What? He ended up what?"

"He cracked her rib and gave her a black eye. But, not at first, he was nice to her in the beginning."

House didn't show it, but he felt his anxiety level rise. Kathy was saying something about John Coltrane's, _My Favorite Things,_ but he wasn't paying attention.

"Greg? Did you hear me?"

He guessed, "Yeah, it's one of my favorite pieces."

"I asked you if you had it."

He got up and found the CD, putting it on; they all sat around and listened. But, House kept worrying, pissed that he had woke Flynn up. Once again, if he had just left her alone, she wouldn't be in a predicament, running off with men. House went back to seducing Kathy who ended up staying overnight.

When Kathy went home, he acted nonchalant, as if he wasn't concerned about Flynn's absence from his sofa. In reality, the guilt felt like a suffocating weight on his chest. The day was spent watching Tiger Woods go to the top of the leader board on another tournament followed by a dvd of Suzie Homewrecker in sexual gymnastics he doubted he could have done even in his prime. As soon as _A Tale of Two Titties_ was over, he ordered Chinese and went to bed with his new medical journal. He didn't hear from Flynn for two days, not until he got the call.

He recognized her voice immediately, "Can you come and get me?"

House sat up. _Damn, 7:30 on a Sunday morning?_ He could kill her, "Where are you?"

"Uh, just a second…"

He could hear drawers opening and closing and then she picked up the receiver again.

"I'm at the Red Bull Inn, Bridgewater. Do you know it? It says that it's on route 22."

"_Bridgewater! Bridgewater? Christ, what are you doing in Bridgewater?" _

Flynn hesitated, he sounded really upset. Truth was, she didn't know how she ended up in Bridgewater; it was all a blur. She tried to think.

The pause was deafening. House shook his head, "Okay, this is it. This is the last time I drop everything for you. Do you understand?"

She had a sneaking suspicion he didn't mean it, after all they were cousins and friends and lately there had been something else, but she went along. "Okay, I'll be waiting outside."

"Too cold, just wait in your room."

She stammered, "Uh, I don't want to. I'm afraid he'll wake up."

"Edward?"

More silence.

"No…this guy. He looks a little rough around the edges and he carries a huge knife."

House put his hand to his forehead. "You don't even know who he is?"

"No, but he'd make a good character in a Quentin Tarantino movie."

"Great, when I need to cast one I'll be sure to audition him. Wait in the lobby; it'll be about forty-five minutes."

"Thanks, Greg." The phone went dead.

Pulling into the Red Bull Motel, he noted that it was a well kept two story brick motel with two buildings of rooms. She ran out from the lobby and jumped into the passenger side, grinning. Leaning over, she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, bro." Another sheepish grin.

He sighed. She was dressed in levis that hung down around her hipbone, five sizes too big and a man's shirt, extra large, the sleeves rolled up to her wrists.

"Where's your coat?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Whose clothes are those?"

She motioned for him to drive. "That's why we have to get out of here _now_; they belong to the Quentin Tarantino protégé. I couldn't find mine."

House stared at her for a few seconds, not sure what that meant, but then, he didn't want to know. He started the car and they headed for his apartment.

"Your purse?"

She shrugged. "I think my purse is at your apartment_. I think_."

House didn't remember her carrying a purse the other night when she was kissing Edward, so maybe she was right. "Do you remember anything from the last two nights?"

She didn't want to answer; he wasn't going to be happy with the answer, "No, not really."

"Did you use needles?"

She growled, "No needles, I don't do needles. "

"_A condom?"_

"Condom?" she looked up at the ceiling of the car as if the answer was magically written up there. "I think so."

He was so frustrated with her; he wanted to dump her on the side of the road. _She's not my responsibility, not my responsibility. _ They drove for fifteen minutes through the gray haze of the winter morning without talking and then he glanced over; she was almost asleep so he shook her, "I'm going to take you in for a physical. You need blood work to see if you caught any coodies."

She rolled over on her side, head on the door. "Fine. I'll come in tomorrow, I need some sleep now." She knew he was simmering, angry at her for more than just getting him up on a Sunday.

He was quiet, stone cold quiet. When they pulled up to the curb, he parked and got out, going inside his apartment and not bothering to wake her. She woke up and followed him in a few minutes later.

Flynn went up behind him, putting her arms around his neck as he sat watching golf on TV. "I really do have to buy a car to use around here. Can you come with…" Her mouth snapped shut. She realized asking him to do her a favor now would not sit well. She switched gears, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I really, really, really, do love you. You're my knight in shining armor."

House looked in her eyes and saw her soul, her adoration. She was worried, upset that he was angry with her. She looked fragile, eyebrows knitted, lips pursed, as if his approval meant something to her. He shook his head, turning back to the television. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that with that one look, he had forgiven her. The fact that he had set her on this path so many years ago weighed heavily and colored all of his feelings for her. He was quick to respond to her needs and forgive her trespasses, mostly because he wanted so much for her to forgive him for something she didn't even remember.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Flynn**

"It's like living with Mary Poppins on crack. She's so optimistic, so perky and chatty all the time. But, underneath she's got this twisted sense of virtues. When I go home I never know what to expect. Yesterday, she had three hookers in my living room practicing giving head on bananas. The day before she was doing yoga and sitting in the lotus position for two hours. I don't know how to turn her brain or her mouth off."

"She's your cousin." Wilson reminded him.

"Well, not really. I mean there's no blood between us, just spit and a weird handshake we used to do when she was a kid." House sighed. "I'm going home, I just hope it's one of her zen nights, I want to watch _Dexter._"

On the way home, House could feel something lift from his shoulders. Despite his moaning to Wilson, he looked forward to walking into his apartment and finding her there, always ready to tell him about her day, ask him about his. She cooked for him, washed his clothes, played games, watched movies, listened to him play his instruments. Her enthusiasm was sometimes a little too much, but it rubbed off; he found that the world wasn't quite as black when she was around. But her stay was taking a toll, he was dead tired. They stayed up late, past midnight each night talking or just being together reading, watching, sometimes even cooking. He kept promising himself that he would go to bed earlier, but when he looked up at the clock it was already past a civilized hour. Luckily, the last few patients had been easy to diagnose and had allowed him to catch naps in the clinic.

As soon as he walked in the door she jumped up and quipped, "My place is available tomorrow. I'll be out of your hair then!"

"Great, it's been a month! You're a life-vampire ; you suck the life right out of people." He made a sucking sound and bared his teeth.

Flynn looked away, her voice small, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Are you going to see Kathy again? She called and said she had a great time the night you met."

"None of your business." He walked over to the desk and picked up the mail. Not looking at Flynn he asked, "Did she really have a good time?"

Flynn chuckled as she watched House try to appear nonchalant. He paused, waiting for her response, finally turning to look at her. She was now lying on his sofa, legs draped over the arm of it, feet dangling, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her flannel pajamas with the moose heads all over them made her look like a teenager.

"Greg, just call her. She's dying to go out with you!"

House sighed, looked up and noted that it was ten pm. "Move over, I want to watch _Dexter_."

She sat up and scooted back, pulling her knees up and lacing her arms around her shins. Chin on her knees, she smiled. "Greg, you're such a great guy. I know it's hard to get back up on that horse after Cuddy, but you have to if you ever want to stop being lonely."

_Only Flynn would think I'm a great guy._ He ignored her, turning on the television with the remote and sitting down next to her without acknowledging she was there.

Her chin still on her knees, she mused, "You know, you've been lucky; you've had someone that you loved and loved you back. I wish I could experience that just once in my life. I know I won't unless I keep picking myself up and trying again. It's not fun getting kicked in the teeth- sometimes literally- but I honestly believe that in the end I'm going to find someone. If I don't, it won't be because I didn't try."

He wanted to point out that sleeping with strangers and throwing herself at men was an odd way of trying to find love. But, in a way, he admired her. Getting back on the horse was what she did best. Flynn wasn't a glass half full girl; she was a glass completely full girl. Always hoping, wishing, trying, she looked a little worse for wear after all these tries, but here she was pointing out that he, the misanthrope, had once managed to savor the one thing the hopeful ingénue wanted desperately to taste.

Flynn got up and went to the linen cabinet getting a blanket out and taking the soft pillow from his bed. House watched as she placed them at the other end of the couch; she crawled under the blanket, putting her feet in his lap. Unwittingly, he reached down and started to rub her feet as he watched the show. At the commercial, he realized that he was still massaging her soles. Her feet were soft, tiny and bony. He quickly glanced over at her, slightly embarrassed, but she was fast asleep. He watched her as he did that horrible day he brought her home and put her to bed. A mixture of sadness and beauty covered her face. The fact that she was beautiful finally hit him. He wasn't sure if it was her physical beauty or the beauty of her soul that made him feel so overwhelmed, but it hit him so hard that he had to take a deep breath. He was also moved by the thought that she was probably dreaming that they'd both find someone to love. Flynn had always been generous with her dreams.

~xoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxo~~

Flynn sat for several minutes observing him, wondering what the man in the booth had done to deserve such a moniker. "Oh, come on. He couldn't have been that mean to you!" She took another look at the man House had called his nemesis.

Wilson, shaking his head in distress, spoke up on House's behalf, "He was worse. He was tenacious and didn't stop at anything to get what he wanted and he wanted House's ass."

Flynn snuck a look out of the corner of her eye at House sitting in the booth glaring at the man across the restaurant. There was no doubt, House hated the man. She looked back, noting that his nemesis had a fair complexion, blonde hair and a nice profile. She suspected that if he stood up, he'd be at least as tall as her cousin, if not taller. The man was giving his order to the waitress, who was smiling at whatever he was saying.

She snickered, "Greg, you haven't been to the Flynn school of come-uppance have you?"

House frowned as they got up to leave. She continued to stare at the man, who hadn't noticed them. Wilson threw money on the table for the bill and tip and then they walked though the back of the restaurant to the lighted parking lot.

She laughed, "You really did nothing to get back?"

Wilson and House both shook their heads as Wilson unlocked the door.

"I find that hard to believe. You're a wimp. So, his name is Tritter? Hmmm." She looked around, "Which is his car?"

Wilson scanned the parking lot and pointed to a non-descript late model coupe.

"Boring." She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and started scribbling. She went over, put it on his windshield as House and Wilson waited for her in the car looking somewhat worried. When she climbed into the back seat she giggled.

House and Wilson both turned around to face her in the back seat. Flynn looked like the Cheshire cat. Wilson was afraid to ask, but luckily House beat him to the punch, "I better not be getting a visit from a tall, ugly detective at three in the morning. What did you do?"

She smiled at both of them, "I simply wrote, '_I saw someone hit your car. A bit of it fell off, but the other driver stuck it back on again and drove away. Cindy Nettles.'_"

Wilson and House both knitted their brows, puzzled.

"It never fails; he'll spend at least fifteen minutes in the cold pulling at things on his car to see what bit fell off. Come on, we either have to wait somewhere that he won't see us or go home."

House and Wilson turned to each other and busted out laughing. House started the car and they drove off chuckling the whole way back to Flynn's new apartment that she moved into a week before. She got out of the back seat and turned to House.

"Thanks for dinner."

House groused, "Aren't you going to invite us in? We just bought some wine."

"Yeah, but you didn't buy cups." She could see it was no use, House was going to come in—he had already climbed out of the car.

The house was a three story Gingerbread Victorian that had been divided into three apartments and a large studio which Flynn had rented. Her studio had obviously been an ill-thought out addition built sometime in the early seventies. Still, from the outside, the house itself was well kept.

As they went through the gate, Wilson asked, "How much do you pay?"

"$850 plus utilities. It's 500 square feet, pretty big for a studio." Opening the door, she walked through into the large room with the small kitchen containing a large closet holding the washer /dryer, in the opposite corner were another two closets for clothes and a cupboard for linens. The bathroom wasn't large, but it wasn't small. The most remarkable thing about the studio was that it was empty. There wasn't a stitch of furniture in it except for a wooden chair that looked like it was on its last leg.

Wilson did a 360 degree spin, "Flynn? Where do you sleep?"

She pointed to a blanket and a rolled up jacket on the floor. "I just haven't had time with all the grading and other things to go out and rent some furniture."

House shook his head and rolled his eyes in frustration. "You're making money by the buttload. Why didn't you just hire someone to go out and furnish it for you? For that matter, why didn't you just rent a furnished house?"

A sheepish smile broke out across her face. "I forget sometimes that I have money. I know it sounds crazy, but I just don't think of myself as well off. Plus, I don't really need much."

The men looked at her and shook their heads in disbelief. Wilson took the bottle over to the counter and went through the kitchen cupboards but there was no corkscrew or glasses, only a plastic cup by the sink that she obviously used for water.

"No corkscrew," he told House.

House held his breath and threw his hands up in dismay. "You're sleeping on the rug with a jacket as a pillow and you don't have a corkscrew?"

She hunched her shoulders and winced. "For now." Hearing the frustration in his voice, she felt like she did when her father would start to yell- sick to her stomach and nervous. Her lips were pursed flat and her hands went into her pockets. "I promise, I'll go down tomorrow and buy furniture, maybe even a car."

He wanted to walk out and not look back. Flynn was a survivor, but it made no sense. She had enough money to buy the entire Gingerbread house, let alone furnish the studio. She had been sleeping on the floor for the last five nights when he had an air mattress she could have used.

Wilson looked at her. "I have a sofa bed at my place. Why don't you come over, stay there and tomorrow I can drive you over and we can shop for a car and furniture."

House's brow was scrunched, his eyes slits and mouth tense. "Don't enable her! That's just what she wants, someone to come and rescue her!"

She turned on House. "I don't know how to buy a car. I've never had to go out and buy one. At home, I still drive the one Mom bought me in college, the 1994 Honda Civic." Saddling up next to House, she looked up. "Greg, I've never really known how to spend money. I've just known how to stay alive."

House looked at Wilson, then down at the ground. "Get your things; you can sleep on the couch."

"It's okay, she can stay with me." Wilson offered.

"She's my ditzy cousin, my burden to bear. I'll take her out to get a car in the morning and at least a bed. Besides, you don't want to go bed shopping, too many memories."

Wilson gave them a sad smile and nodded. The bottle was put back in the sack; they locked up and went to House's apartment. The conversation was lively and boisterous, mostly recounting pranks they had each played on their teachers and roommates in college. After consuming the bottle between the three of them, Wilson passed out on the sofa.

"I'll take a cab back to my place." Flynn said.

"Come on, you can bunk with me…just stay on your side."

"I don't know, you think you can keep your hands to yourself and not go Jerry Springer on me? You know—'I'm sleeping with my cousin and she's havin' my brother's baby?'" Flynn said with a wide grin that made him snicker.

"Believe me; I can keep my hands off of you…"

"Then I'm goin' to bed. Come on, I'm tired. Can I use your toothbrush?"

He winced and let out a moan. "Ohhhh God, my toothbrush? You probably have hoof in mouth."

She started to laugh as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. As she was brushing, he leaned up against the wall next to the sink and watched her, wondering if she knew just how pretty she was. When she was done, he pulled the toothbrush out of her hand and put toothpaste on it and started to brush. Flynn pinched him on the butt and went out to the bedroom, taking off her jeans and chenille sweater. Unlatching her bra, House watched from behind as she grabbed a t-shirt from his drawer. Catching a glimpse of her breasts in the mirror, House was reminded of just how lovely they were. She caught his stare in the mirror and pulled the t-shirt to her breasts, turning quickly to look at him. He swallowed hard, unnerved by her stare. Walking back to the sink, he spit while she put the t-shirt on. He crawled into bed and turned on his side away from her and was just about ready to turn off the light when she spoke up.

"Greg?"

He turned on his back to look at her.

"Do you really sleep with hookers?"

House pulled his head back, surprised at the question. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm doing research on hookers. It's been a long time since I turned a trick and now I wonder what the lure is for men." She looked at his handsome face, noting the scrunched brow and inquisitive stare. He wasn't sure that she was serious. "Really, I want to know why you hire hookers?"

He rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed, but she knew him better. He was embarrassed. He'd tell her, just so she wouldn't think he was embarrassed. "I do it because of this…this white noise you call conversation. I tell them they'll get a big tip if they don't talk. I just want to screw. I don't want chit chat or pleasantries. I just want sex."

There was silence. Flynn was studying him, his blue eyes, his formerly broken nose, his wide lips. He was over fifty, but he was still very handsome, a little weathered, definitely more bitter than he was as a youth, but inside him was still the sweet cousin who was always been good to her.

He hated being studied, so he stared back. He saw nothing but the face of the only woman in his life who had been both brutally honest with him and yet, non-judgmental. He wondered what was going on in her mind. Why talk about hookers? Was she trying to come to terms with what she had done as a teenager? He wondered why there was this sudden interest in his sex life?

"Does it have anything to do with your leg?"

"No." He said it a little too fast, trying to convince himself.

She snorted, "Of course it does. It's easier to hire someone to screw than to have to explain what happened and relive that and losing Stacy or Cuddy all over again."

He pulled up on his elbows, his nose flared. "You know, when you get your degree in psychiatry you can start analyzing me. But, for now, just go to sleep." He lay back down, trying to look mean and angry.

She didn't budge. He sighed, rolling over, his back to her, pulling the covers up around his shoulders.

"Greg?"

"_What?" _

"Can I see it?"

He didn't turn his body, just his head to look over his shoulder, "See what?"

"Your scar. Can I touch it?"

"For God's sake, go to sleep."

She snuggled up to him, her breasts pushing into his back, her arms encircling him. She kissed the back of his head, "Greg, I know what people think about you, but you're really a toasted marshmallow, all brown and crusty on the exterior with this warm, mushy part inside. I just adore you. I'd do anything for you."

"Just keep pushing your breasts into my back and I'll show you what you can do."

She giggled and pulled away, over to her side of the bed. House reached up and turned off the light, a little embarrassed that things were stirring in his loins. He began to review the recent golf tournament in his head just to calm things down and to make his little friend go away. Within a few minutes, they were both asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hookers and Pole Dancers**

"When they turned them in they were crap, so I had them edit them over and over. But, you see, only two of them even mentioned your leg in any detail." Flynn fished through the papers and found the two papers. "Most of the stories remarked about your intelligence or your 'look' of intelligence.' That gave me a laugh. They either thought you were homeless, or a born again Einstein complete with bad wardrobe. I think they're rather good, don't you?"

The typed stories were spread on the coffee table marked up with red and green pen, red for grammatical mistakes, green for structural ideas. Flynn was curled up a few feet from House on the sofa and they were both reading through the stories. House was amused, almost conceited about what the students had written.

"After six weeks of writing and editing, they've really improved. I loved this exercise. But then, it's not hard to write about you. You come off rather mysterious and eccentric, it makes it easy to invent things about you."

He pointed at one on the table. "I like the 'assassin who poses as a doctor' story the best."

She giggled, pulling one from the pile, "I liked the male gigolo. It was rather erotic. I was wondering, that position she talks about, can you do it with your leg?"

To anyone else he would have lied, "Hell, no. I'd have to go back on Vicodin for the next year."

"I'll have to ask Kathy if she's gotten you to do anything as close as that."

He snorted and shook his head, "Don't screw around with my love life."

She jumped up and down, singing. "Ewww! Love life, love life…you actually have a love life!"

"Oh, shut up!"

For the last four weeks Kathy might as well have moved in with him. They had been spending most of their nights together. House found it comforting to have her around. She was steadfast, calming, easy to get along with, a lot like Stacy.

"She said you asked her to move some of her stuff over. Is that true?"

"A toothbrush, a hair dryer…you know, overnight things."

"Right, you call a dining table an overnight thing?"

"I like it; it's made out of burl."

Flynn laughed.

"She said you were hanging out with hookers. Is that true?" He asked.

"I told you when we slept together that my next book is going to be on hookers. I'm doing research."

"But you're a waitress at the _Pussycat Club_? And stop saying that we slept together, it doesn't sound right."

"Yeah, I've got a weekend job there so I can see the girls in action."

He put the stories down and looked her in the eye, "Are you hooking?"

Flynn's skin turned a bright pink, "No, not yet."

He grabbed her upper arm, "What do you mean, not yet?"

"I might have to take a few johns to ask them questions. It depends if I can get some of them to open up without having to turn a trick."

He jumped up, looking down at her, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what? I haven't done anything!"

"But, you're thinking of it. You can't really want to go back to doing that."

She looked down and heaved a heavy sigh. "No, I don't. But, I really want to write a story that depicts what it's really like…down to the fact that the average age of a rookie hooker is 14 years old. Did you know that?"

He didn't and it shocked him. "You're making that up."

"Nope, the Johns like teens and they pay good money for them. Do you like your whores young, Greg?"

His mouth dropped open. "For God's sake, not that young. I like them to have breasts and a working knowledge of the male anatomy."

"But you like young, nubile bodies?"

He could feel that he was getting defensive. "It's an evolutionary imperative that men mate with the youngest, most fertile females."

She got up and grabbed the stories up from the table. "Blow it out your ass. You and I both know that we have enough social savvy to override evolutionary imperatives. You sleep with hookers, but you date Kathy. She's what, your age? Maybe a few years younger? If you're supposed to be having sex with eighteen year olds why are you dating her?"

He walked into the kitchen, looking for a beer and some snacks. Closing the refrigerator door, he jumped back, surprised by Flynn who was standing behind it.

"_I asked you a question_."

"_Okay_! I like to screw smooth assed babes and date women with a personality. Women don't have personalities until their older. When they're young they just have hormonal imprints."

She ate a chip out of the bag of Doritos he opened. Pulling a stool out, she sat down. "So, you're saying you don't like screwing Kathy?"

House winced. "You know I'm not saying that. She's more than adequate in bed."

"That leads to another question; wouldn't you rather have someone with some experience at sex?"

He laughed at her. "Don't kid yourself; these days, by the time girls are putting on their training bras, they're more experienced at sex than you." He realized who he was talking to and her past. "Okay, well, maybe not you. But, believe me; they make Britney Spears look like Mother Theresa."

"Greg? Do you like Kathy? I mean, are you starting to have feelings for her?"

House was annoyed with the conversation; it wasn't going the way he wanted. He was on the defensive, something only Flynn could make him feel. "Why would I share that with you?"

She got off the stool and hugged his arm, "Because, I'm your favorite nuisance and I love you and want you to be happy. I think you two make a good couple. But, you're going to have to put up a little more effort. She's on the fence about you. She says you run hot and cold. She's not always sure that you really like her."

House snipped, "I asked her to move her stuff over… isn't that enough?"

"Gregor, it could be that you want her to move her stuff over as a convenience."

He mumbled. "Oh, Christ. This is why being single is easier."

"I'll coach you; help you make a good impression. First of all, we're going to go shopping."

He smirked. "Like hell."

"Come on, I won't stop bugging you until you do."

He tried to give her a look that told her to go away, but he knew that, unlike Cuddy, Wilson, or his minions, Flynn didn't care about his bad behavior or temper tantrums. She was just as good at making people squirm as he was. He pushed himself up from the sofa and grabbed his cane in surrender.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You see this…this is sexy, but sophisticated. You need to get this."

"I was thinking this." House was holding up a see through, form fitting short teddy in pink and white.

Flynn shook her head. "Kathy has a nice figure, but it's got some flaws. She's not going to feel sexy in that, but she will feel sexy in this."

House looked at the price tag of the negligee that Flynn was holding; it was $60 more. "I think she'll look better in this." He stuck to his guns.

Flynn sighed with exasperation, "She's not a petite little twenty year old. Look, give it to me, I'll model it."

Flynn grabbed both outfits and went back to the changing room. She put on the pink see-through baby doll with the thong. "Psst. Psst." She tried to get House's attention as he watched two young women looking at the peignoirs at the front.

He finally heard her and turned around. She was hanging out of the changing room curtain, waving at him to come back. He walked back and she pushed open the curtain. House blushed.

When she saw him turn red, a peal of laughter came out of her mouth. "Yeah, not much left to the imagination. And you see this-" She looked over her shoulder at the mirror displaying her backside. Her hand slapped her thighs. "I'm getting a little cellulite and this thong doesn't do my body any justice. She's older than me, probably a lot more cellulite and I guarantee this is going to make her feel ridiculous."

House looked at his cousin, her very pert and beautiful breasts were covered by the net-like fabric, but you could see everything, down to her hard little nipples. The thong and baby doll covered her pubic area, but he could clearly see her butt through the fabric. She was right, she had a little cellulite, but he really hadn't noticed until she pointed it out. However, he had noticed that Kathy had some and, if Flynn wasn't feeling sexy, then Kathy probably wouldn't like the outfit either.

Rather than give in right away he motioned to the other gown. "Okay, try that one on." He left and a few minutes later she motioned for him to come in.

The gown was spectacular in a deep aqua blue satin with brown lace over the satin bra cups. The lace continued up to form straps. It was a low empire and hung half way down the thighs, hiding the cellulite. The gown was both sophisticated and extremely sexy because the gown covered the breasts, but just barely. It came with a short satin robe.

House was embarrassed again, but not because the gown showed off her nipples and ass, but because she looked so delicious in the gown and he was getting excited. He swallowed, gave her a curt nod of approval and went back out. The sales lady came up and smiled perfunctorily.

"Did your wife like one of the choices?"

House was still thinking about how awkward he felt reacting to Flynn's body. It took him a beat or two to catch up with what she was asking. "My wife?" Then it hit him and he blushed. "Uh…"

"I'm not his wife. We're kissing cousins." Flynn came out of the changing room buttoning her shirt. "I tried on the small. We'll take a medium in the blue satin gown."

The woman looked confused, obviously thrown off by the fact that House's cousin was modeling revealing lingerie for him. House went over to the counter and watched as the woman gift wrapped the gown and asked him for payment without looking into his eyes.

_Great she thinks I'm some pervert._

They left and went out to lunch at a nearby deli. He ordered her a salad and himself a Reuben as she ducked into the drugstore next door to buy something. When she got back, she handed him a package. Inside was some fancy KY personal lubricant.

He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, "What is this for? I always wear condoms."

"I know, but this stuff heats up and feels really good. Just try it." She swallowed, "I probably shouldn't snitch, but Kathy's last boyfriend liked to play with toys and different positions, you know, different ways. She likes…" Flynn couldn't finish what she was saying. She took a different direction. "She likes it all kinds of ways, if you get my drift."

"You mean she likes it up the ass?" He said it loud enough to embarrass Flynn. She said nothing, but her look clearly said it all. House had been joking; he wasn't expecting an affirmative reaction to his statement. His face burned red as he looked off to the side. "Oh."

She leaned over and whispered, "Have you….?"

"I'm over fifty and hire hookers. What do you think?" He looked in her face and grinned. "You haven't?"

She shook her head, whispering, "No, I know you think I'm a big asshole, but it's not, really."

He started chuckling.

Offended she scowled. "What? I'm in the majority of Americans who haven't done it."

"But, it's absurd. There's Kathy, who told me she's had four partners and she's done in it. Then there's you. You spread your legs for anyone and you've never had someone go through the back door?"

She squirmed and looked insulted.

He leaned across and whispered. "Not even when you were on the job?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't as popular back then."

"Just goes to show you that you can't tell a book by its cover." He looked at her and could see she was upset. "Oh, come on. Don't get your panties in a bind just because Kathy's done things you haven't."

She looked down at her salad as she picked through, looking for the candied walnuts. "It's not that."

There was a long pregnant pause. "What, then?"

"You think I spread my legs for anyone."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Christ, Flynn, it's no secret. You're not exactly discreet."

"Well, maybe I'll stop. I'll find a boyfriend. You know, Princeton's a new place for me. Maybe …"

"Oh God, listen to you. You've written about your experiences, everyone knows you're not a virgin. How many real boyfriends have you had? And I don't mean the hourly kind."

Her voice wobbled. "There was the guy I left home with and the guy in Indiana." She went quiet as she continued to think.

He stared at her, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. "You had a boyfriend for two months when you were fourteen who dumped you and a guy who used you as a sex slave, got you pregnant and then kicked you out for his wife. I don't think you can call him a boyfriend."

Her voice got small, sad, "He fed me, let me stay with him."

"Oh Christ, you can't really equate giving you a place to sleep with love, can you?"

"You give me a place to sleep and you don't have sex with me."

"I'm your step-cousin. I have to give you a place to sleep."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean, 'you have to?'"

He laughed at her. "If we weren't cousins, I'd have nailed you."

She looked shocked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

"You mean, why not take advantage of the fact that I'm easy?"

"If the diaphragm fits, wear it. Besides, if we weren't cousins, I wouldn't be having this conversation, let alone be sharing my apartment with you."

"You mean, I'm not the kind of person you'd be friends with?"

House shrugged.

"I see." She said nothing more, accepting what he said as the truth, because Greg always told her the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

"He bought me the most beautiful gown and robe set and we had the best sex yet. Last night he asked me to move in with him." Kathy paused, her hazel eyes watching Flynn's face, sad, dejected. "Flynn, what's wrong? Having problems with your book?"

She smiled at her friend, "No, I just … I just envy you. You have someone who wants to actually live with you. That's great. Are you going to move in with him? Greg can be a real handful." Flynn smiled to herself; she always ended up smiling when she thought about House.

"I think I will. He's odd, but he's got a sweet spot in him. I think I might be falling in love with him." Kathy reached out with a sisterly pat on Flynn's hand and whispered, "You'll find someone."

Flynn pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nah, I'm not the kind of woman men live with. I'm the easy access, disposable kind."

Kathy's mouth flew open in shock. "My God, you can't really mean that?"

"No, it's true. As Greg pointed out, in the last fifteen years I've never had a relationship with a man last more than a couple of weeks."

"Oh you just haven't met the right man!"

"Greg says I mistake sex for being liked. He's probably right. I don't recall saying no to a man. He said he wouldn't even waste his time on me if we weren't cousins."

Kathy's face said it all; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Flynn was very pretty, brilliant, funny, witty and fearless. Everyone loved her company. Men were constantly falling over themselves to be near her at the University. Sure, she said what was on her mind; sometimes it was embarrassing, but always truthful, just like Greg. "Flynn, Greg isn't the best person to talk to about relationships. I'm sure you'll find someone."

She rolled her eyes. "Kathy, how many men have you been in love with and they've loved you back?"

"Two…and maybe, if Greg feels the same, three."

Flynn's eyes were downcast and her jaw set with determination not to cry. "My score is zero and I'm in my late thirties. I think Greg is right, I'm great if you want sex or a wild weekend, but love? I'm a loser."

Kathy put a hand on Flynn's shoulder, "Don't give up hope Flynn."

"It's okay Kathy, having never had someone who loved me I really don't know what I'm missing. I have to be realistic, my sell by date expired a few years ago."

Kathy knew House could be rude and mean, but what he had said to Flynn was beyond explanation and made her blood boil. Whenever she saw Flynn with House, she could see how much she adored House and would do anything if he needed her. "I don't know what you said, but Flynn doesn't think she's lovable. She says you're right about her, that she's essentially a throw-away whore. I can't remember her words verbatim, but it boiled down to the fact that you said she was unlovable."

He pushed up on his elbow to look at Kathy. She was sitting on the leather chair dressed in jeans and a sweater, feet up on the ottoman, a romance novel in her lap. House turned a little on the sofa to look at her. "I think I know my cousin better than you. She _isn't_ lovable, not in the way she _wants to be loved_, as a woman." The look of horror Kathy gave him made him realize how harsh he sounded. "Flynn is so damaged that she spreads her legs for anyone who gives her a kind word or throws her a crumb. On the other hand, when people start to get close to her, she pushes them away or runs. She's a classic case of fear of intimacy. She's never going to find someone who'll love her. It's a little late in the game for her to change."

"You're so wrong! Flynn's so bright, so witty. She's a kind soul; loyal to the people she cares about."

"She's the kind of woman you pick up in a bar and take to a hotel because you don't want her to know where you live. She's not the kind you fall in love with."

"How can you say that she's unlovable? _She'd do anything for you."_

"I'm not questioning her affection for me. I'm questioning whether she could ever fall in love with a man or a man fall in love with her."

Kathy was clenching her teeth, fuming with anger. "Well it certainly doesn't make it any easier when you have someone you care about tell you that you're virtually a whore that no one will love."

House threw down his journal, stood up and scurried back to his room in a huff. He sat for a few minutes before climbing up onto his bed, putting his head on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. _Intimacy, unconditional love, loyalty? What goes into loving another person? I'm not sure anymore._ House was as confused about love as Flynn. And maybe his feelings about her were really the same feelings he had about himself. Was he really lovable? The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to be alone, but what was he doing? His feelings for Kathy weren't the same that she had for him or that he had once had with Stacy or Cuddy. And, from the look of it, she was starting to have second thoughts about him.

And what about Flynn? Was she really so damaged that she couldn't be loved? She obviously cared about him, he never doubted that. No matter how often he berated her for her actions, she always remained his friend, always returned his cruel judgment of her with affection, no matter what. And she always told him the truth. When others were afraid of his tongue, she managed to call him on the carpet, stand up to him. And there had been something else lately. He kept feeling drawn to her, a desire to be around her.

He had noticed something different the other night, a look of deep sadness when he told her that men saw her as nothing more than an easy lay. But what worried him most was the look of raw, searing pain that crossed her face when he told her he only tolerated her because she was his cousin. From the moment the words escaped his lips, he knew it was a lie, but she didn't. Why? Why did he feel an overwhelming desire to tell her that he only cared for her because she was his cousin? In reality, he cared about her because she was Flynn, the only woman to hold the mirror high enough for him to actually see himself. He wanted to take it all back, especially now that Kathy knew how cruel he had been to someone who had shown him only affection and loyalty. But, it was too late, the die was cast.

"Do you always run away when you don't like what you hear?" Kathy asked as she stood in the doorway, arms across her chest.

"I'm not good at public introspection."

"No, you'd rather find someone's Achilles heel and tear them a new one to keep them off the scent of finding yours."

"I just needed some time to myself."

"You owe Flynn a lot, but mostly you owe her an apology."

He rolled his eyes. "For telling her the truth?"

Kathy shook her head, "That's just it, you weren't telling her the truth and you know it. I don't know what you were trying to achieve by making her feel crappy about herself; but you did a phenomenal job. You're really very good at making her feel less than the dirt under your feet."

"What makes you think that you know my cousin better than I do?"

"Maybe I don't. But, what do you get from tearing her down? What's in it for you?"

"If I tell her she's a slut maybe she'll get a hint, start straightening her life out. Maybe she'll learn that being an easy lay isn't that attractive. If she wants love, she's going to have to keep her legs closed. She can have wild abandoned sex or suffocating love, but not both."

Kathy put her fists on her hips, "_Is that what you believe? You can have a relationship or good sex, but not both? And that love is suffocating?"_

House pursed his lips and shook his head. "No! I meant that Flynn has to choose between being a slut or having a real relationship. But, she hasn't learned that lesson. Despite her past, she still feels that when she sleeps with a man, it's because there's an emotional connection. But, the only emotional connection is the one she's reading into it. Paradoxically, when she does find a man who cares about her, it will probably scare the crap out of her."

Neither of them said anything. Kathy stared at the floor finally realizing that House was working something out in his head by taking it out on Flynn. Fear of intimacy sounded a little too much like him. Was he really trying to work out his own fears through Flynn? Or was Flynn a distraction to keep him from dealing with his feelings or lack of feelings for her?

Kathy leaned back against the door jamb and closed her eyes. "You know Greg, I read Flynn's book and something's been eating at me."

House could tell from her clenched jaw and taught face that he wasn't going to like this. "What?" He sat up, waiting.

"The day she was raped-when she was a little girl- where were you?" She shifted her weight to her other foot. "I know you rescued her, but…" Kathy looked up and made eye contact with him. "How did you know where she was?"

The color from his face drained and he swallowed hard. Barely finding his voice he asked, "Did she say something to you?"

"You mean has she asked herself these questions? My guess is that she has, but the answers are too painful for her to deal with, so she chooses to ignore the questions."

House closed his eyes; the world swirled around causing him to feel dizzy and off kilter. The guilt was strangling him.

"Greg, answer my question. How did you know where she was and why doesn't she say anything in her book about the police asking her questions or the reaction of her parents to the molestation?"

House realized he was holding his breath. He met her eyes, "I can't." He felt emotions swelling in his chest, sitting like a weight on his heart. This was wrong, Kathy shouldn't be the one asking him questions; it should be Flynn. He should be coming clean to Flynn.

The silence was ominous and overwhelming. Kathy's stomach was turning as she watched House break out in a sweat. She finally broke the silence, unable to bear their discomfort any longer. "I'm going home. You need to have this conversation with Flynn."

"Home? I thought that this is your home now?"

She snorted. "I really care about you, but something isn't right between us. You're never going to open up and share things with me. You're so into the truth, but you're very miserly with the truth when it comes to your feelings. I don't need someone who gushes emotions twenty-four/seven, but I do need someone who knows and deals with what they're feeling. There's something unresolved between you and Flynn; you should work on it because I have a feeling it's deeply affected who you are and what, maybe even who, you want."

"Kathy, what's unresolved is that Flynn doesn't have enough self-esteem to keep her legs closed. She'll sleep with anyone because she equates it with love. That's the only problem between us. I'm angry that she can't see what she's become."

"I don't believe you and if it is true, why? I think Flynn knows the difference between love and sex. That's not what has to be resolved." She shifted her weight and looked around. "I'm leaving Greg. I'll pick up my stuff this weekend." Kathy went to the dresser and gathered some personal things for the night. She closed the dresser drawer, went over, gave House a kiss on his cheek and smiled sadly. "Maybe if you get yourself together, we could start again, I really do care about you."

A few minutes later the door closed and House was alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAUTION: THIS STORY IS RATE M FOR A REASON-THIS CHAPTER IS M+**

**Chapter 13**

**Lessons to Be Learned**

A week later, House found himself in his bed, his eyes drying out as he focused on the door knob for no particular reason. He hadn't slept, continuing to ruminate about Kathy's exit from his life. She had shown up early that morning with a friend's truck and removed her things from the apartment. Three weeks- she had managed to live with him for three weeks and then she left. It pissed him off that she had left even though he was right about Flynn-she would never be happy until she confronted her indiscriminate and destructive sexual behavior. A behavior he knew had been triggered by his own stupidity.

For the last three months, Saturday nights had been spent with Kathy, going places, doing things, being a couple and now, once again, he was alone. Cuddy had moved on, Stacy had Mark, even Wilson seemed to be happy with the woman he was dating, Martha Quentin, another doctor, another Amber-like woman who wanted nothing to do with House.

Instead of women-since his batting average was pretty low-Bourbon was on his agenda. He pulled out his bottle of Maker's Mark and poured himself a double, drinking it down quickly. Because he hadn't eaten, he could feel the effect of the booze almost right away. But, it didn't have the desired effect. Instead of forgetting about his fight with Kathy, he kept rehashing it. She was right about one thing; he did have to do something about Flynn, but it wasn't apologize. Flynn needed a wake-up call and it was pretty obvious he was the only one who could deliver it. If she wouldn't deal with the past, he'd make her deal with the present.

He grabbed the Maker's Mark, a jacket and his keys. It was early April and still too chilly at night for the motorcycle, so he took his car and drove over to the Gingerbread House, walking down the sidewalk to where the studio was located. His cane was balanced by the Maker's Mark in his left hand. Hesitating, his hand shook as he went to knock. House thought for a few moments, wondering if he could go through with it. He exhaled deeply to dispel the doubts and, fuelled by slug of Maker's Mark, banged on the door with his cane.

"Greg?" She was surprised to see him standing sullen and silent, "What are you doing here? It's—"House pushed the door open and went in, passing by her. "Midnight."

"It's Saturday night, why are you home—_alone?" _He said in an accusatory voice.

"I was grading papers, it's midterms, the start of spring break."

He shrugged. "Oh." House looked around and was surprised to see that the furniture they had picked out looked nice and cozy in the studio. He sat on the edge of the bed rather than the small sofa. Handing her the bottle, Flynn took it to the kitchen where she retrieved one of the six tumblers she had purchased. She poured the drink and brought it back to him. He took off his jacket revealing just a t-shirt and jeans.

"I heard about Kathy, but we haven't had a chance to talk. What happened?"

He took a good swig. "Funny how Maker's Mark tastes even better the fourth time down."

Her brow knitted together. "You had alcohol and then drove here?"

"Yes, but don't worry, there wasn't enough time for it to metabolize. I'll have to take a taxi home or you can drive me in your sporty new Toyota Corolla. I can't believe you bought such a boring car."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Sit down." House patted the bed by him.

She walked over, narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in suspicious anticipation. "Something's up. What's wrong?"

"Just sit down." He watched as she sat next to him, "Do you always wear flannel pajamas?"

"No, sometimes I wear nothing. But, I was cold."

_I have to do it now or I won't have the courage._ House stood up and put the glass down on the night stand. He reached down and pulled Flynn up into his chest. Alarmed, she pushed back slightly, unable to grasp what he was doing. He pulled her tighter and then reached up, gently touching her cheek. Then he looked into her eyes. They were warm, curious, worried. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Greg?" Her voice was small, childish. She took a breath, about to ask something.

House slipped a finger over her lips, "Shhh!"

Her lips were moist and slightly open. He could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest as he continued to hold her. Tilting his head slightly, he relaxed his lips, slowly leaning towards her, his lips touching hers. She had closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss. He watched her respond to the kiss and then finally closed his own eyes, letting his body communicate what he wanted from her. There was no tongue at first, just gentle touching and caressing of each other's mouth. Her breath was warm and her lips sweet, as if she had just eaten strawberries. House pushed his tongue forward tentatively, touching her lower lip to see if she was receptive. Her mouth opened slightly to give him access. Their tongues met in between, mingling, exploring, tasting. Flynn could taste the Bourbon; House had guessed right, it was strawberries.

Pushing her legs back against the bed, he lowered the two of them as one onto the comforter and continued to kiss her mouth. His body started to anticipate the feel of her curvy, sweet body. When his hand reached under and touched the smooth skin of her waist, Flynn took in a sharp breath. House became more insistent with his tongue.

House knew this was wrong; he should leave and tomorrow claim he was drunk, but his body was responding to her delicious kiss, her silky skin, her heavy breathing. He moved his hand up further, knowing there would be no bra under the flannel pajama top to stop him. Pausing, his hand just under her breast, he could feel the alcohol now. It was calming his nerves, making him bold, forgiving him his sin.

The fingers went tentatively up; curving around the full, fleshy orb of her breast, the tip of his finger touched the tip of her nipple. It was hard and warm, ripe for his mouth. He pulled up the top, amazed at how perfect her breasts were. They were high, round and just big enough to make her a woman, small enough that she didn't sag. He licked her areola and then took her nipple in his mouth, gently sucking and licking until he heard an almost imperceptible moan escape from deep inside her. He sat up took off his t-shirt and then helped her take the pajama top off.

She was about to say something, but he couldn't let her talk, smothering her mouth with his to keep her quiet. He was afraid that if she asked him why, he wouldn't be able to lie and this intimacy would end. He didn't want it to end. More importantly, House had to acknowledge that he had wanted this for a long time.

Flynn kissed back as emotions exploded inside her like a match in a fireworks factory. She didn't know why this was happening, but it was and it felt great, as if something inside her had been sprung free after years of being dormant. His eyes were both passionate and sad; making her want to do whatever she could to relieve his pain. As he sucked her breasts, she felt her womb contract slightly with the foreshadowing of things to come. His hand lay flat on her belly. For several minutes he alternated between sucking on her breasts and kissing her lips. Flynn's hands went down his back, sliding below the belt into his jeans cupping his sinewy, hairy ass in her hand. House moved his hand down to her mons, stroking the whispery hair that covered it. He played there for a few minutes before slipping his middle finger between her cleft and resting it above her clitoris.

She gently rocked her body against his finger, giving her pleasure with every motion. She was wet, hot and moaning as he began to slowly draw wider circles around her clit without touching it.

"Touch it." She whispered.

He snickered, "You want it touched?"

"Rub me, now."

He said nothing, knowing that her body was craving what he could give her; he began to rub her clit slowly and then faster. Wanting more pressure, Flynn rocked up against his finger every time it made contact until she was humping his hand like a dog. There was a tingling in her clit, followed by a contraction in her womb, followed by a fuzzy sensation going up her spine to her breasts. She opened her mouth as she was consumed by the contractions of her orgasm slamming through her like a Tsunami. She didn't breathe or utter a sound for several seconds, the air caught deep in her lungs. At the crest of the next wave, the air escaped along with a deep sexual scream.

"_Greg! Oh, God, Greg. Greg."_

House continued the steady rhythm until she clapped her thighs around his hand to stop, pulling her groin away for a few seconds. He wasted no time unbuckling his belt and unzipping his zipper. He disposed of the jeans as Flynn reached down to touch him. Her fingers wrapped around him, her thumb encircling the head of his engorged, purplish pink shaft. House flinched.

She pulled down her pajamas and opened her legs, giving him what he was seeking. He dragged her ass to the side of the bed, stood up, pulling her legs up, her ankles resting on his shoulders, he slipped deep inside her.

It was hot, wet, and slippery. His push into her was met with the friction of her tight walls, sending sensations to the base of his penis and into his balls. He watched as he slowly slipped inside and then pulled out, inside, then out. Flynn could see his engorged penis slipping into her like a well oiled piston. Looking up she saw that he had just closed his eyes allowing him to concentrate on the feel of her. When he opened his eyes, they met hers and for a second a deep feeling of guilt flashed over his face, replaced by a softening of his features as he moved towards orgasm.

"Christ, you're tight." He swallowed hard and in a raspy voice cried, "I'm going to come."

"That's okay." She felt as if they had all the time in the world to repeat the sex, to master it, she just wanted him to enjoy their first time.

A short breath escaped as he pushed to the top of her vagina. "Oh, Flynn, God you're so beautiful." Another short breath escaped and another followed by heavy grunting as he stabbed into her three more times. Then he stopped. After he pulled out he gingerly put her legs down and then collapsed onto the bed.

Now that it was over, Flynn was again wrestling with her questions. She turned to look at him, but he was staring at the ceiling, breathing hard and fast. She waited, placing a hand on his chest, rubbing the gray chest hair that grew wiry on it. He pushed her hand away.

"I'm a little surprised by all this. But, now that it's happened, it feels right. When did you realize how you felt about me?"

His heart cramped and something inside tried desperately to keep him from going through with it, but the Maker's Mark was in control, the self-loathing won out. If she wasn't going to hate him for the past, he was going to make her hate him for this. He finally turned his head to look at her with a half smile, wrinkled nose and knitted brow. "Felt about you? I don't feel anything about you except I was glad that you were home. I wanted to get my rocks off and you were available. And, the added bonus is that it's free."

Flinching as if she was a puppy that had been brutally beaten, Flynn's face drained, turning a light pale shade of pink. She was staring in his direction, but past him as if she was trying to make sense out of what he had just said. Finally, in a small, sad voice she asked, "Then, you don't love me?"

He rose up on his elbows, a look of disgust on his face. "You see, this is precisely why I came here tonight; to show you that you'd screw anything if you thought they'd like you afterwards."

"But…but, not, you-not Greg. You…you wouldn't hurt me." Her voice sounded desperate as if she was barely hanging on.

He felt sick, like he might throw up. House had a hard time pushing down the guilt that he was feeling, both the guilt from tonight and the guilt from years ago. She looked small, broken, crushed, like she had that day when he scooped her up from the couch. He had hit his mark. She'd never look at him the same way. Now maybe she would hate him. If she didn't hate him for what he did years ago, now she could hate him for what he had done tonight.

"Now maybe you'll be more careful, not think that people who screw you do it because they care about you. Men do it because it's available. They fall in love with the girls that don't screw at the drop of a pin. They like the chase. If someone only says they care about you during sex, it's the endorphins talking. It's a tough lesson, but think about it Flynn; if you'll screw me, you'll screw anyone just in the hopes that they'll love you for it."

She rolled on her back and said nothing for several minutes. Finally, she spoke, her voice quivering, "So this was just House's Relationship Lessons 101? First lesson, _the Men you Trust can't be Trusted?_"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's part of the lesson plan. But a subsection is that sex does not equal love."

"Well, you've certainly proved your point." Flynn acknowledged, her voice breaking into muffled sobs.

He didn't ask, he simply stood up, pulled the covers back on the opposite side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Flynn put on her pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed for a minute. Taking a deep breath Flynn looked over at him, their eyes locked. She looked unnervingly calm as if she had come to a decision.

"Greg, I do care for you, which is why I'm going to call a taxi to take you home. Right now I just want you gone."

"Fine." House chuckled.

She got up and called a cab, "They'll be here in ten minutes. I'm taking a bath. Let yourself out." House noted that her voice was robotic, flat.

House rested a little, listening to the water fill the tub and occasionally hearing what sounded like a sob coming from the bathroom. He clenched his jaw in response to the pain he was feeling. After dressing, he looked out the window and saw the taxi was waiting.

Flynn heard the door close and knew he was gone. She waited for the bath to fill two-thirds of the way. Grabbing the towels, Flynn stuffed them up against the base of the tub in case any water overflowed, it wouldn't puddle on the floor. She walked over and turned the water off, grabbed the drinking glass and watched as it slipped from her hand onto the floor, splintering into shards.

House realized four blocks away that he didn't have his wallet; it must have fallen out of his pocket. He leaned forward to instruct the cab driver, "You'll have to go back, I forgot my wallet."

The driver nodded and turned around. House opened the door to the studio and noted that the bathroom light was still on. He heard the sound of a glass break just as he entered. He couldn't find his wallet at first. Kneeling down on the floor, he looked under the bed. He saw it almost half way under the bed. _It must have gotten kicked under when we were having sex._ He fished it out with his cane and put it in his pocket.

It was quiet, no sounds of water, no sounds of music, no sound whatsoever came from the bathroom. And then it hit him, _the glass broke or did she break the glass?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Chards & Rubble**

House knocked on the bathroom door, but she said nothing. He tried the door but it was locked, "Flynn, just tell me you're alright and I'll go."

"Just go." She said the words, but she sounded weak, unfocused, sleepy.

He wanted her to say something else, so he could get a better feel. He had to think of something she'd respond to, "Okay, I'll go, but I feel so guilty for what happened here tonight, I'm going to call Aunt Sarah and confess." This would get a response, she'd tell him, beg him, not to call her.

No response.

He took the cane and with all his might knocked the knob off in a solid blow, reaching in he pushed the pin to unlock the door. When it opened, the tiny spot of blood where she had stepped on the broken glass caught his eye. And then he saw the tub, the crimson water and her body.

"Fuck!" He rushed forward, leaning on the towels by the tub and grabbed her wrists. The right one was fine, but the left had several horizontal marks that followed her veins from her wrists up approximately four inches of the vein. She had successfully slit her wrists, the proper way, cutting so that the maximum damage was done and the quickest amount of blood would evacuate from her body. He held the wrist above her head as he dug out his cell phone. He called the paramedics, realizing he didn't know her address. Fortunately, the GPS on the phone gave him his location and he told the operator who confirmed that they were on the way.

House quickly grabbed the belt on the robe that was hanging up and tied it around her upper arm then wrapped her wrist tightly in a hand towel before pulling her body out of the water.

He couldn't place her on the floor because of the glass so he carried her to her bed, putting a pillow on top of her chest; he rested the arm on it to keep it elevated above her heart. Then he checked for a pulse. It was only then that he was able to see how translucent she looked, devoid of blood. Her lips were blue, but there was a faint, thready pulse. He grabbed a throw and covered her to keep her body warm. There was a knock on the door.

"She's in here, come in, in here!" He yelled.

The door opened and the taxi driver stuck his head in, "Are you coming any time soon?"

"Christ, I forgot about you. Come here." House threw him a twenty, "I'm not going with you. Now get out."

The driver left just as the paramedics came in and started emergency treatment. In the back of the ambulance, the young, handsome paramedic sized up the situation and looked at House, "You the cause of this?"

House said nothing, but gave him a strong look of reproach.

"I just ask because she wasn't bluffing, this was for real. If they don't want to die, they slit across the veins. She slit down the vein, she wanted out."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, I just thought you should know."

They pulled into Princeton General. House hadn't redirected them to PPTH since he didn't want everyone to know what had happened. After unloading her, they immediately sent her to surgery to sew up the veins. Several units of blood were administered before she was eventually returned to a private room. A social worker walked into her room carrying a chart. Flynn was asleep.

"Are you related to the patient?" She asked.

"I'm her cousin, kinda." House said, his legs sprawled in front of him, his head throbbing from a low frequency hangover.

"I'm Bea Jones, the social worker assigned to Ms. O'Flannery's case. May I ask you a few questions? Were you there before she attempted suicide?" Bea Jones had the appearance of a no nonsense woman. Her hair was cut just below her ear and her features had hardened from years of working with the rejects of the world.

"Yes. I was on my way home when I discovered I had left something at her place. I went back and found her in the tub."

"Was it spur of the moment or did she seem to have planned it out?"

House was hesitant to say, but it would probably come out anyway, "I think it was spontaneous, she hadn't given it much thought."

"Did she seem depressed to you?"

"Not before tonight, but we argued before I left."

"Do you think your argument had something to do with her suicide attempt?"

House scrutinized the woman in front of him. He could tell that she was the kind that could smell a lie a mile away, "Yes, I'm sure it did."

She nodded, "Thanks for your veracity. Are you Dr. House from PPTH?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I am."

"Well Dr. House, she's an automatic forty-eight hour referral to County Mental Health unless you place her privately."

"I'll get her in somewhere private."

"Okay, just let me know the arrangements or I'll be forced to make them." She handed House her business card. "Nice meeting you Dr. House, I've heard great things about your abilities."

He smiled. People always qualified their impression of him as being brilliant and not, "I've heard great things about _you_."

House started making phone calls and before the night was through, he had a bed arranged at Princeton House. He called Bea Jones and gave her the information for her to confirm. Now he just had to wait for the transfer.

Around three am, he had her checked and settled in her bed at Princeton House, a resort-like psychiatric care unit. He took a taxi to her apartment after realizing that it had been left open when they took her away. Walking into the studio, House looked around wondering why she chose to live like she was broke when she was now a millionaire?

He took his clothes off and crawled into her bed, staring at the ceiling. As he rolled over to turn off the light, he saw a framed photo hidden by a Kleenex box. He pulled it out and smiled to himself. He remembered the photo being taken about two months before the grocery store incident. She was so pretty and fresh in the photo, wearing a striped t-shirt and red shorts. He looking bored as usual, balancing her on his shoulders. But, he wasn't bored, he had been teaching her to play a song on the piano and he had been teasing and tickling her until she almost peed her pants. She had to run to the bathroom after he finally let her up. The photo was taken a few minutes after she had come back out to the living room.

It started to sink in…he had always loved her. He had started out just caring about a little kid with a big smile and curious mind. Then when she showed up in Baltimore, he cared for her like a big brother, worried about the teen who needed someone to care for her. But he'd never looked at her as a woman until she'd shown up this time. It had been unnerving, her body being ripe, her mind sharp, her wit sharper. How did it come to this?

House didn't have to worry about her job at Princeton University since it was spring break. But, he was worried that she might not be able to go back to teaching the following week. When he called the facility he was informed that he would not be allowed access to her for at least seventy-two hours. Flynn had agreed to stay at least five days. House spent the next three days rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say, if he got to say it.

Wednesday morning he took the day off over the protests of Cuddy and Foreman, driving over to Princeton House unannounced. He strolled into the lobby, noting that it didn't look much different from the one at PPTH. However, they did have a few seating areas that had comfortable couches. He could see through to the back, noting that the trees were starting to bud and the daffodils were already blooming. After announcing his arrival, he was greeted by Dr. Luchesi, a dark haired woman in her forties, slightly plump, very plain with black hair, small brown eyes and a mole on her cheek. She shook his hand.

"Dr. House, I wish you had called first. I'm not convinced she's ready to see you. Apparently a lot of her issues revolve around you, her sense of betrayal and the rather cruel way you shattered her trust."

House looked around, hoping no one was listening or watching, "Can we go somewhere to talk? I have information about her past that you might need."

He could see that she wasn't inclined to discuss her patient with him, but she finally nodded and showed him through the doors and into her office. She motioned to a seat and then took her own behind her desk.

"Dr. House, I want you to know that I cannot discuss her treatment with you. However, if you have information about Flynn, I'd be grateful if you would tell me."

"Have you read her books?"

"Actually, I had just finished her new one when she showed up here."

"Then she's told you that they are fictionalized memoirs, very light on the fiction? But, there are holes in her book that I can fill in and whether it's important or not is for you to decide."

She leaned forward on her desk, her hands clasped in front of her, "Holes?"

"About the day that she was kidnapped and molested."

"Kidnapped? I got the impression from her first book that the perpetrator was someone she knew."

House looked out the window and swallowed hard, wrestling with flashbacks of her in her gingham top getting into that car, her face so trusting, her little skinny legs skipping to the passenger door. He looked over at the doctor, "I was responsible for what happened."

Luchesi tried to hide her shock, but did a poor job. She motioned for him to continue.

House spent the next ten minutes giving the doctor details. The words flowed faster than he had expected. He didn't try to sugar-coat it or give excuses for his behavior. As the story unfolded he felt lightness an easing of the pain he had carried for all these years. When he got to the end of the details his shoulders collapsed and his breathing eased up.

A very worried doctor leaned further forward, "Dr. House, are you okay?" She said it as if he was bleeding from some horrendous wound.

"Why do you ask?"

She tilted her head, "You're crying."

House put his hand up to his eyes, feeling the wetness that soaked his cheeks. It was only then that he realized the tears had fallen on his pant legs, making deep blue patches appear.

"You've never shared this before, have you?"

He shook his head, using his sleeve to wipe his face. "There was no reason to."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously, "You don't believe that for one minute. You knew that she had buried that information, that there were holes in her memory of that day. You knew that confronting and filling in those holes are important to her relationship with you. And, judging from her reaction to what you did to her, she put a lot of trust and love in her relationship with you. You were her rock."

He looked down at his feet, "I know. I'd really like to see her, tell her how I feel about what happened. I'd like to give her a chance to tell me how she feels."

"You're expecting it to be negative?"

He snickered, "No, I expect her to thank me for getting her molested."

"You want her to hate you, because then you can get angry at her for not understanding, you can make excuses and not feel guilty anymore. You like feeling angry better than feeling responsible, don't you?"

He wanted to say something flippant, but he was too worn down to bite. The only thing left in him was the truth, "I've been waiting for her to remember so I can be punished for what I did."

The doctor leaned back in her chair and swiveled slightly to her left, "So, instead of coming clean, you pull the rug out from under her so she can hate you. If she won't hate you for what you did back then, you'll settle for her hating you for what you did Saturday? Do you think you need to be punished?."

"Don't you?"

"I don't know, Dr. House. Did you want her to be kidnapped and molested?"

"No."

"Well, then maybe you've punished yourself enough all these years holding all of this back." She took a deep breath and knitted her brow. "Dr House, you really should see someone to work through this."

He pulled back. "The only person I need to see is Flynn, please go get her."

"I don't think so. You need to deal first with your own pain before you talk to her about these issues. You could do more damage than good."

He was pissed; _he needed _to tell her so they could start fresh. House jumped up and hobbled quickly into the hall, looking around, trying to determine where Flynn might be. He started opening doors as he went down the hallway, calling out her name.

"_Dr. House! Dr. House!_" Dr. Luchesi called after him as she ran down the hall.

He wouldn't stop so Luchesi jumped in front of him. House and his cane pushed past her, causing her to land on her butt. He ran down the hall to an area where it emptied into a large room of couches, televisions and ping pong tables. He looked around; the only exit was to the back garden or into another locked area. The alarm had been pushed and he could hear heavy footsteps coming his way.

Two large orderlies in scrubs and Dr. Luchesi stood in a semi-circle around him. He raised his cane and started swinging it in a wide arc to keep them back while he decided where to go. He started backing up towards the locked door, still swinging in an arc, his jaw locked, his mind spinning a mile a minute.

"Dr. House you don't want to do this; you can see Flynn later, when she's ready. You need to calm down and give us your cane so that no one gets hurt." Luchesi reached out for the cane.

House didn't realize that she was talking loudly because behind him was a nurse with a syringe that she stabbed into his neck, pushing the plunger down and sending him to his knees and then the floor within seconds.

"It finally looks like you found another hospital willing to tolerate you. They've even given you your own room." Wilson smiled. "Oh, those restraints were a compromise. It was either restraints or heavy sedation. Then again, there was also the promise of a jail cell if we didn't admit you for a forty-eight hour observation."

Groggy, only half of what Wilson was saying was getting through. House kept pulling on the restraints, not sure why he couldn't get up.

"Is it true that Flynn's in here?" Wilson asked, shaking House by the shoulder to get him to pay attention.

House tried to focus on Wilson. "Where? Did you see her?"

"Oh-ho! You are awake. This is the first time that when your eyes opened your lips actually engaged in speech. What is Flynn in for?"

"Have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen her. I don't know if she's even here. Is she here?"

"Yes, moron, I wouldn't be asking you if you'd seen her. Now get me out of these restraints, I need to find her."

"No can do. But, I can go find Flynn and let her know you're here."

He wrinkled his nose and brow, he surrendered to the restraints. "I'm really in for a forty-eight hour evaluation?"

"The doctor said you had an emotional meltdown, including threatening her and the staff with your cane. I tried to explain to her that it sounded like you were acting normal for you, but she said that this morning you had a mental breakdown. Knowing you, I didn't think it sounded out of the ordinary. But, she assured me that you were having a meltdown. Care to explain?"

He looked at Wilson as if he was a lunatic. "No! It's none of your business."

Wilson held up a hand defensively. "Okay! Okay! I'll go see if I can find Flynn and tell her that you're here."

"Exactly where is here?"

Wilson shuffled uneasily. "You're in the lock down ward."

"They can't lock me down without…" House's mouth fell open when he realized_you have my power of attorney. I gave it to you when I was shot!"_

Wilson sighed. "It was this or jail."

"I'd rather be Bruno's girlfriend in jail than be shot up with anti-psychotics!"

"You don't mean that. I can't talk to you when you're being you. I'm going to go find Flynn. She can deal with you."

It was four o'clock and Flynn had a few hours to kill before dinner. She didn't really feel like joining everyone in the community room, but she wasn't excited about staying in her room with Jackie, the drugged out borderline personality, either. Having been assured she would get her own room tomorrow, Flynn had resigned herself to spending the night with her new best friend. She grabbed a book from the library and a blanket before wandering out back to a bench in the garden.

She was already embarrassed by the suicide attempt, wondering how she had ever let Greg drag her down so far, especially when she was famous for picking herself up and getting on the next bus—so to speak. But, it made her stop and look at herself. Greg had been right about one thing. She did equate sex with an emotional attachment. Maybe not love, but something. The sad thing was that with Greg, sex had felt so different, like both a sexual and an emotional connection she had never had before.

Flynn blinked, shaking her head in disbelief. It looked like James Wilson crossing the lawn coming towards her, his overcoat flapping in the breeze.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Hello, Flynn." Looking down, he saw the bandaged wrist and immediately knew why she was there. "Oh, no." It came out a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

She buried her wrist under the blanket, "James, why are you here?"

"I'm not supposed to be out here or around you, but he wanted you to know—"

She threw up a hand to stop him, "I don't want to hear about Greg. He's dead to me."

"Well, he got himself admitted here trying to get to you. That's all I wanted to let you know. They have him strapped down in the lock down ward for the next forty-eight hours."

She shook her head vigorously, "I didn't want to know! Oh, God. How did he land up in the lock down ward?""

"Trying to get to you. Uh-oh, here comes Nurse Ratchet."

"Who are you?" The nurse started barking before she even reached them.

Flynn stood up and held up her hands to stop her, "He's my doctor, sewed me up. He was just making a housecall to check my bandage."

"A house call?" She said suspiciously.

Flynn twirled her finger next to her head, "He gets confused, has this delusion he's Marcus Welby."

The nurse stopped and eyed Wilson who immediately began to un-bandage the wrist. He stared sadly at her cuts, noting that they were long and they followed her veins. He drew in a deep breath and looked up into her eyes.

Flynn could see his distress.

He leaned in and whispered, "Why?"

"Ask the ass who's bolted down to the table."

"House?"

"He was just the catalyst."

The nurse stepped in, "Doctor, are you done?"

"I need a new bandage; my bag was taken at the door."

She didn't look convinced, but she disappeared up the sidewalk towards the building.

"What did House do?"

Flynn chuckled, "He breached my trust. Leave it at that."

Wilson began to probe the surgical site, "Your surgeon did a good job, nice small stitches. You need to rub it with Mederma in about a week. Flynn, he really wants to see you."

"I'm not supposed to have contact with him for at least another day."

He shrugged. "I don't know what to say, he's tied down. If I were you, I'd get my licks in now." Wilson told her about House's outburst and cane-swinging antics.

The nurse was back with the bandage and some antiseptic swabs. Wilson bandaged her wrist and then held her hand. "Flynn, don't do this. If you need someone to talk to you can talk to me. Okay, you're done now."

"I'll escort you out doctor." The nurse stood firmly in her place.

Wilson nodded, "Take care Flynn, if you're allowed visitors, please call me and I'll be back."

"I'm hoping to get out soon." She smiled as she waved goodbye.

As Wilson left, Flynn tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. She laughed to herself at the idea of House being restrained somewhere in a loony bin. Karma?

She spent an hour making "friends" with the orderlies until she got one of them to talk about the lunatic doctor in 132 who had a meltdown in the rec room. Now that she knew his room, she just had to get in to see him.

"Who's his doctor?"

Bob, the nice orderlie who looked like he was a linebacker for the Eagles smiled, "Well, he went off on Luchesi, but she transferred him to Thalberg this afternoon. Thalberg gets all the hard nuts to crack."

Flynn hung her head, "Bob, the nutty doctor was trying to see me because he thinks I tried to kill myself over him. I need to see him, badly."

Bob hesitated and looked at her, his face sober, "I could be convinced."

Flynn realized what he wanted and just a week ago she would have obliged, but no one was going to make her share her body again unless they had earned her trust and love. "Dude, that's not going to happen; but, I'll make sure you get a really nice bonus, say $250?"

"How do I know you'll give it to me?"

"You just have to trust me."

"I could lose my job."

"I just need a few minutes."

"Okay. Come back to this door around 2 am. I have to turn off the cameras before I can let you in."

"I'll be back at 2 am."

Her wing was separated from lock down by a large metal and safety glass door with jail-like locks. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. She kept going over her life and relationship with House. Not sure she could forgive him for what he did; surprisingly she didn't feel angry or sad, just numb.

At one fifty, Flynn crept down the hall of her wing, noting that an orderlie was in the rec room watching television, but it wasn't Bob. Looking up at the school clock on the wall, she saw that it was one fifty-five. She quietly crossed the room to the second hall, running down it to the locked door. Bob was standing impatiently outside looking around like a cat burglar. When he saw Flynn, he opened the door quickly by plugging in the security code which she memorized immediately.

Whispering so that he didn't wake any of the mentally pissed, he told her, "You have ten minutes and then I'll meet you at this door to let you out."

She almost told him not to worry about the door, she could let herself out, but decided it was a good idea that he do it in case the cameras came on, she'd have someone to hide behind.

He opened the door and turned on the overhead light revealing a prone House on a rubber mattress and a white sheet stenciled with _Princeton House_ on it. A thin stream of drool was leaking out the side of his mouth which was slightly opened. He opened his eyes and squinted, trying to adjust to the light.

"Okay, you have ten minutes." Bob whispered as he closed the door.

"Huh?" House moaned as he stared up at Flynn.

Flynn looked down into his half-closed eyes. They were filmy and unfocused, "Oh, Christ, I didn't realize that they'd drug you."

"Flynn?" He said, his voice slurred.

"Crap, Greg, what have you done?"

"I need to talk to you…" His voice trailed off. His eyes closed as the drugs pushed him into sleep.

Flynn walked over and looked down; his wrists were red from the straps rubbing them. She felt guilty; he was going through this because he wanted to see her. There was something he wanted to tell her so badly he landed in here trying to get to her.

"Greg, wake up." She rousted him again.

He came through as if he hadn't gone out, "And tell you that I do care about you, but you won't care about me after I…" He faded.

She shook him vigorously, "_Greg! Greg!_" Two blue eyes opened and stared into hers as she kneeled down level with his face. "Stay awake, I need to tell you that I'm sorry I did what I did. It was selfish and ridiculous. I've had an epiphany because of you, so you don't have to worry! I already know that you aren't worth losing my life over. You are an ass and it's okay. But, I just don't want to be around you for awhile. You suck the life out of everything. I wish you'd have an epiphany and start to actually live what's left of your wretched life. When you figure out how to be human, come and see me. But, I'm not holding out any hope. You be good and take care of yourself." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"But…Flynn-I have to tell you…"

"Honey, I don't need any more House psychology. It almost put me six feet under. You get some sleep and I'll talk to the powers that be and see if I can't get you out of here. I have to go, my time is up. Bye Greg. Try to have a good life." Again she kissed his cheek.

The light went off and the door closed as House's slurred voice said to the black void, "It was my fault…my fault. I fucked up, it was my fault." No response, "Damn, I also wanted to tell you how hot you are in bed."

No response.

**Dear Readers: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing...it keeps me going!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**And All Shall Be Revealed**

She managed to get back to her room without causing any alarms. Not sure if House was cognizant enough to understand what she said, she felt better having told him anyway. The next day she spent her private session with Dr. Luchesi trying to convince the doctor to let him go.

"I can't discuss Dr. House's case with you, but let's just say he's a very troubled man."

"He needs to go home. He's a curmudgeon, a misanthrope, a bitter genius, but he's not crazy."

"His narcissism is quite extraordinary."

"Yes, but he's really been there for me in the past, despite what happened the other night. I'm not sure what triggered his behavior this weekend, but in the past he's taken care of me."

"Really?" Dr. Luchesi tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

Flynn felt defensive, "_Really._" She then proceeded to tell Luchesi about the times that House had come to her rescue, taken her in and insured her safety. But, she could tell that Luchesi knew something that she wasn't sharing with her.

"Let's not talk about Dr. House, let's talk about the day you were molested."

"I don't remember much."

"Tell me what you do remember."

"I remember standing in front of the grocery store with a jar collecting for some charity. I think it was the Humane Society. A man came up and told me that my mother had sent him to take me home. I was very naïve. I got into the car and I remember it smelled like Irish Spring soap, or maybe that was the man. We drove along and I didn't know the neighborhood well because we didn't live there. We were visiting my aunt so when we stopped in front of the man's house, I was confused. He said that we were going to wait inside his house until my mother picked me up. I followed him inside and he told me to wait on the sofa. I went over and sat; it was a plaid sofa, similar to the one my Aunt Blythe had. The man came over sat next to me. He was sweaty, nervous. He immediately put a hand up my shirt. I pushed it away, but he put it back telling me that my Mom told him to be nice to me and play with me. We were going to play a game called 'touch' and if I won, he'd give me a popsicle. He grabbed my hand and…"

Flynn's voice had become robotic as she told the story, as she saw it through the eyes of a child. Her heart was beating fast because she was frightened for the little girl who didn't understand what was happening to her. Flynn took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry and focused on the doctor's coffee mug which advertised Respiradol in big white letters against the cobalt blue of the cup. "He put my hand on his crotch and I could feel something hard pushing against his zipper. I'd never seen a penis, didn't even know what one did. He closed his eyes as he took my hand and rubbed me. He kept saying things like, 'You like that don't you? You're such a big girl, doing big girl things.' He undid his zipper and button on his pants, pulling his penis out. It scared me; it looked like a tumor to me. He put my hand on it. I was pulling away, but he was so strong. He started to rub my hand up and down on it. I was starting to cry and scream for my mommy. He pulled my head down, sticking it into my mouth. 'If you bite it, I'll kill your mommy. I'll hurt her bad and you'll be the one they blame. Just be a good girl and suck on it like a popsicle.' I couldn't, it was too big for my tiny mouth and I kept gagging. At one point I couldn't breathe so he pulled me off and, holding my hair so that I couldn't move, he pulled my panties off. I kept telling him that it was bad to touch my pee pee, but he just said, 'Don't worry, you'll like it. It will feel really good. You'll enjoy it a lot.' He put a finger up me."

Flynn stopped and started to sob. Dr. Luchesi said nothing, but handed her a box of Kleenex. It took her five minutes, but finally, in a voice just above a whisper she told her, "He pushed me onto the couch and spread my legs as I screamed for my mother. He stabbed up into me. It felt as if he was splitting me in half. I screamed out from the pain of everything tearing inside. He must have stabbed half a dozen times and then he was done. When he pulled his penis out, it was bloody and covered with semen. He took a dry towel and rubbed me to stop the bleeding. But there was still blood all over my thighs and butt. He got up and went to the bathroom and the doorbell rang. The man answered and then Greg was there screaming at the man and then dressing me and finally carrying me home."

Dr. Luchesi finally said something, "Did Greg say anything to you after he picked you up?"

"I think so, but I don't remember."

"You should try to remember. Would you like me to hypnotize you?"

"Why? Why do I need to remember?"

"I have a feeling that you've buried things that are as unpleasant as the rape itself. You're spending a lot of energy burying what you don't remember and it's coloring your entire life. You need to remember so we can deal with it."

Flynn bit her lip; she wasn't sure about this. If there was something even worse than what she had just described, she thought it was best that it stay buried. "I don't know."

"Believe me, you do remember, it's working on your subconscious, effecting who you are and what you do. Until you deal with it in your conscious, you're not going to get very far at putting it behind you."

Flynn thought about it and decided she had to put her faith in the professionals. She had gone thirty-nine years being a mixture of self-confidence, self-loathing, self-actualization and self- sabotage. "Do you think I'm bi-polar? I tend to be an optimist, but I get so depressed when I get rejected. It seems to get harder and harder to believe in anything or anyone."

"No, you're depression is probably situational, caused by the events in your life, not triggered by a mental disorder. Let's leave the rape for now. Tell me about your feelings just before you went into the bathroom, the ones that led up to you slitting your wrists."

"Wrist, I slit one…didn't have the energy to do the other." She sat back, staring back at the mug which now had lipstick on the rim, "I felt like I did when I had been raped, a horrible sense of betrayal, hurt that this person I trusted could be so cruel to me."

Luchesi nodded her head, "That's what I thought. This incident with Dr. House triggered what you felt as a helpless child. The same feelings you had buried all this time."

Shaking her head, Flynn grimaced, "It doesn't make sense. Why should I feel betrayed? Greg rescued me when I was a kid."

Luchesi nodded, "Yes and you need to remember that as we explore this. But, we need to examine this in depth. Unfortunately, your time is up today. You'll be able to check yourself out of the hospital tomorrow, do you want to stay and work on this?"

Flynn knew she had to know. Luchesi had pricked the surface of something and Flynn knew it. She could feel a geyser of emotions underneath a thin layer of denial. "One more day, but then I need to get out of here. I feel caged."

Luchesi smiled, "I understand."

Leaving the office, Flynn made her way down the hall the same way House had gone the day before. She looked at her watch and realized that she had been transferred to her new room by now. She checked at the desk and was told that her things had been moved to 6C, a private room. After receiving directions, she made her way to 6C, opened the door and wasn't the least surprised when she saw Greg House lying back on her bed watching television. He was now dressed in a comfortable pair of lounging pants and a t-shirt with nice warm slippers on. One look in his eyes when they met and she knew that the drugs had worn off. He hit the remote and the television turned off.

"Jesus Christ, Greg. Didn't you hear _anything _I said last night?"

"Gee, I'm glad to see you too." House said sarcastically.

"Greg, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been unleashed into gen pop and now I'm being housed in the 'only-slightly' loony ward. I'm just two corridors and one greedy orderly away."

Flynn sighed, sitting in the little padded chair in the corner. She shook her head, "I don't want to see you."

His eyes were downcast, "I know. I don't blame you. What I did was …well, it was a crappy thing to do. I screwed up and I don't know how to undo it."

She shook her head and, opening her mouth, she started to say something.

He held up a hand, "Don't say it, I know it can't be undone, but you need to know why I did what I did." He sat up and swallowed hard before continuing in a solemn voice, "I was wallowing in my own self-loathing, so I went over to see you Saturday night. I tend to strike out at the people who care about me so that they'll punish me. I'm too big a coward to punish myself or face up to what I've done, so I let others do it for me. Or at least that's what my Nazi doctor, Heir Thalberg, says. He says that I have to come clean to you about everything or I'm going to continue to pull crap so that you'll punish me. But, according to der Fuhrer, I need your forgiveness or at least your acknowledgement for what I did to you years ago."

Flynn's mouth went dry and she started to tremble. Visions of her as a little girl flittered in front of her eyes as she tried to control her emotions. "Greg, I don't think I can hear this without first talking to my shrink."

House shook his head, this confession meant his self-preservation. If he was ever going to tell her, it had to be now, while he could. "Flynn, I have to tell you or I'll never be able to do it."

Flynn was having a hard time concentrating on what he said. Questions were jingling around in her head like sleigh bells at Christmas. _Why was I at the grocery store alone? Why wasn't my mother there to protect me while I collected the money? How did Greg know where I was? Why did it shock my parents when I told them what happened years later?_ And then it hit her, like a fist between the eyes.

Flynn could hear House's voice in her head as clear as her own, _"But, please don't tell them what happened, I'll get in trouble." _She remembered being worried that Greg would get in trouble for what had happened. But why? He had saved her. Her mouth felt as dry as a q-tip, "Greg, when I was raped, why did you ask me not to tell anyone? Why would you get in trouble for saving me?"

House closed his eyes. S_he's remembering_. The distance between him on the bed and her in the chair seemed to grow, extend until he could no longer reach out and touch her. This was it. The pain, shame, guilt and trepidation that he had been carrying for so long, welled up in him, bubbling over.

She held up a hand, "Wait. If you tell me, will we still be cousins—I mean, friends? _Whatever we are?"_

House stared at her, hung his head and shook it.

"Then I don't want you to tell me. Did you tell Dr. Luchesi?"

"Yes."

She nodded to herself, "This is why she wants me to be hypnotized. She wants me to remember what you said or what you did."

House was frantic, "You have to let me tell you, I need to—"

"No matter what it does to our relationship?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me?"

"For now. But, I want my options left open. I don't know if I can take not having you in my life. Maybe if we wait for my shrink, she could kinda mediate whatever it is you have to tell me."

"Trust me; this isn't going to go down well, no matter what."

She clenched her teeth as the tension in her was building. Her entire body started shaking. Staring at him, Flynn could tell that he wasn't going to go away until he told her, "Alright, answer my question. Why would you get into trouble if I told anyone?"

House felt his body tingling from the anticipation of her painful reaction. His stomach turned as he thought about the best way to tell her. He closed his eyes and swallowed; his voice almost hoarse from the tension he was feeling, "Because I took you to the grocery store, gave you the jar and had you collect for a non-existent charity. I needed gas money. I turned my back to help a friend carry and when I turned back you were getting into the car with the guy who raped you. I knew who he was so I eventually tracked you down, but I was too late, the damage had been done."

There was no reaction.

"Flynn? I was responsible for what happened to you."

Flynn wasn't breathing because the flood of memories in her head were overwhelming her entire body, keeping her captive in that moment of hell. She felt like her mind would explode as she saw herself skipping and dancing around House as they approached the grocery store, the look on his face when he reminded her to say, 'Thank You' when people gave her money, the smell of the hot asphalt parking lot as she got into the car with the man. Then there was the commotion at the front door, his gentle cleaning of her bottom and the smell of House as he cradled her. It all rushed through her like a locomotive.

She flew across the four feet separating them, her fists flailing and her head shaking back and forth. He didn't even put up his hands to protect himself. He welcomed the blows, the pain, the anger. For years he had been waiting for this like a man with a fever welcomes a cold cloth on his head. That is, he welcomed it until she hit his bad leg. The pain shot up his body into the center of his brain so quickly, his arm flipped out automatically in reaction to it. Flynn went flying, her back and head striking against wall; she slid to the floor like a broken egg.

House quickly grabbed her and picked her up, cradling her. She reached back and rubbed her head. Slipping his hand into her hair, a large bump was forming, rising up under his fingers. He cradled her as he did years ago. She could smell his musk, not much different from what it smelled like when he was a teen, only he no longer had a slight acrid smell. Now he smelled more masculine, more woodsy. He gently lowered her onto the bed and then sat down, stroking her hair with his long fingers.

"There's something else you need to know." He couldn't look at her, so he stared down at his indigo blue jeans. "You have always been the one woman in my life that I've cared about in one way or another. I've felt responsible for you and what's happened to you and," he exhaled loudly, finding it hard to say it, "Well, I'm sorry. But, now you know the whole story; what you do with it from here on out is up to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but you know that I never meant for you to be hurt."

She watched him closely, surprised by the tears that welled up in his eyes. He tried hard to keep them from rolling down his cheeks, but he was too late, a couple of them escaped. Wiping his cheeks with his arm, he stood up.

Flynn's eyes were hard, "It makes sense now. I'm conflicted every time I'm around men. I don't trust them, but I want them to take care of me. I'm so fucked up it's not even funny. Your failure to keep me safe as a little girl cost me more than you can ever know. I've spent my life chasing and then running from love because of it. As soon as I start to love a man, I start to doubt whether they can protect me; I don't trust them."

He shrugged, "Boohoo. We all have scars Flynn. Now learn how to deal with it like the rest of us."

She sat up on her elbows, "Just like that? You think it's easy to erase everything that's made me who I am just like that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're smart, you figure it out."

"You're a piece of work Greg. I'd like you to leave now."

Without hesitation he turned around and left, leaving Flynn with her memories. She closed her eyes and that day flooded her mind like a halogen light. She remembered everything, including the deep anger and remorse in House's face when he rescued her, the sight of her mother and her aunt checking her for a fever while she sucked her thumb. The love for her cousin was so deep she wouldn't tell them what was wrong when they asked. She just cried in her mother's arms as she held her tight. The doctor they saw the next day assumed it was a virus and that she would be fine in a few days. He never thought to check any further. But, things were never the same after that. She took out her fears and distrust on her father and their relationship quickly deteriorated. Her Dad became bitter and when they finally were forced to see the school counselor, they all sat solemnly in the office as the counselor revealed to them that Flynn had been raped when she was a little girl by a neighbor. The fact that it wasn't really one of their neighbors was a lie of omission to protect Greg House. Her mother was devastated, her father even more angry and bitter, insisting that _if it had happened_, they would have known about it. He refused to pay for a counselor, felt it was money they could spend on her education and not some voodoo magical cure. The arguments between Sarah and her father increased and the marriage, which had been dead for years, dissolved. Flynn cried for the once happy family that had disintegrated into shreds as a result of one boy's desire for gas money.

The next morning Flynn went back outside to the bench and sat in the cold morning air thinking about her life and how so many of her decisions were the result of what she had discovered last night. She saw a shadow pass over her from behind and then a long arm with a cup of coffee reached around. She took the coffee and shook her head.

"You really don't understand the meaning of 'no', do you?" She said rhetorically.

He sat down next to her on the wood bench, "I think I unfairly left you to your own devices last night. Kind of a hit and run approach of dropping a nuclear bomb."

"Actually, it was the best thing you could do. I've thought about it long and hard." Flynn took a drink and watched as her breath came out in wispy clouds, "Greg, I can't forgive you, maybe later, but right now I feel as if you're a serial abuser…when I was six, the failure to come clean to our parents so I could get help and then the sex a few nights ago. I know you've been there for me too which is why I didn't slip into your room last night and drive a screwdriver through your brain, but believe me, right now I'm not feeling warm and fuzzy towards you."

He gave her a curt nod acknowledging that he understood. The blue eyes looked tired, sad and it gave her a sense of pleasure to know he was struggling too.

"I need to figure out how to use this information to change my life, make it better. I don't think I'm going to be able to do it with you in it, at least for now. Besides, isn't this what you wanted? For me to change and _leave you alone?_"

House looked at her and had to admire the irony of the situation. Just when he had come to the realization that he wanted her in his life, she decides that he's the last person she wants in hers. _But, that can change. _Again, he nodded and, grabbing his cane, stood up and left without another word.

Flynn got up and walked back to the building. At nine she went to her counseling appointment, regaling Luchesi with everything that had happened. Dr. Luchesi was livid to say the least.

"He should never have done that. He's a narcissist, egomaniacal monster with no thought of what it might do to you!" She snapped her mouth shut, realizing she had said too much, "Have you remembered anything?"

Flynn was looking out the window at the spring buds and bright green leaves on the trees. It would soon be warm in the mornings and then hot. She knew she needed to answer the question or Luchesi would write something down in her chart that might not be flattering.

"I remembered it all."

"What do you remember most?"

"The look on Greg's face when he found me, the mixture of sorrow and anger and concern."

"Really?" she sounded suspicious, "That's what you remember the most?"

"Yes, because I'd never seen him so serious and yet tender. It scared me in a way. It made me realize, even more than the physical pain, how bad it really was. You know, as a kid I was looking to him to tell me I hadn't been a bad girl, that it hadn't been a 'bad thing' that I had done, but instead, he was sober and scared and actually very loving towards me, something I'd never seen from him before. His actions gave me the opposite feeling."

She nodded at Flynn as if it now made sense, "I believe that he never intended for you to be harmed. He just didn't think through what he was doing."

"Oh, Greg never expected this to happen, especially back then. Kids weren't molested back then…well, they were, we just never heard about it. Greg cared about me."

Luchesi snickered.

Flynn was annoyed by her attitude and felt protective of House. She leaned forward to stare directly into Luchesi's eyes. "Let me tell you about Greg. When he was fourteen, he taught me how to ride a bike. No one else could teach me, but Greg, the guy with little patience, had enough patience to teach a four year old. He used to put me on his lap and we'd play piano together. Of course, I wasn't really playing. He'd wrap his hand around mine and take one of my fingers and we'd bang out a song. I used to follow him around his house like a puppy. He didn't want me in his room with his friends, but he'd make me a pallet outside his bedroom door and find books, crayons, paper and snacks and put them on the pallet with me. Every ten minutes or so he'd stick out his head, hold out his hand and I'd put a drawing in it. He'd look at it and either accept it or reject it. If he accepted it, it went up on his wall in his bedroom. I remember when I was twelve seeing one of my drawings still up on the wall. Yes, he can be an ass, but he has his moments."

"I can see that you have a lot of affection for him."

"I'm also pissed at him. He was old enough to know better and he failed to keep me safe."

"That's true too. But, he was how old?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen year old males are not the most reliable and they don't think clearly." Luchesi offered in order to play devil's advocate.

"True, but he owed it to me. If he was going to make me his prostitute for gas money, he should have kept the bogeyman away."

"No argument there. How does all of this make you feel?"

"Confused."

"Because?"

"Because, when we had sex, I felt like we were making love, that we …" She exhaled loudly in frustration.

Luchesi leaned forward, "We? That we?"

"That we had been tumbling through life, getting knocked around so that when we finally reached that moment it would mean something—it would feel right."

Flynn could tell from Luchesi's shocked face that her response was not what she had expected, nor wanted to hear. It took Luchesi a few minutes to absorb and mull over what she should do or say next.

"Flynn, do you really think that you and Greg House are meant to be together?"

"I believe that I'll never know now."

"I see, so you thought there was a chance?"

"Up until he told me that he had used me. Then I realized that the 'making love' part were my feelings, not his."

There was an embarrassing silence in which Flynn had time to reflect on how pathetic she sounded, thinking that this man cared about her.

"Flynn, do you love Greg House?"

She thought it strange that she called him by his full name, but in one way, hearing his full name helped to distance her from the emotions she had just muddled through. She thought about loving Gregory House and what that meant. Giggling, she could see that Luchesi was perturbed, not understanding that the idea of loving Gregory House sounded much more ominous than loving Greg, the Greg she knew.

Flynn snorted, "God help me, but I think so."

"What are you going to do?"

"Doctor, I'm not an idiot. Just because you love someone doesn't mean that you should be with them."

"Very true. But, that wasn't my question. What are you going to do now that you know how you feel?"

"I'm going to do nothing. I've told Greg he's out of my life, that's how I intend to handle it."

She nodded, a weak and suspecting smile on her lips, "As long as you have a plan."

"I didn't say that."

**Dear Readers, Only six more chapters and this story is done! Thanks for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy this angsty, dark story. Certainly not one of my more cheerful ones. Thanks for reading and for reviewing! I really do appreciate it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Sex and the Single Girl**

"You need to get some sleep or at least you need to get to class on time…I don't care how you do it, but the students are starting to complain." Dean Gorton tried to look serious, but had a hard time suppressing a smile. He couldn't help it. Flynn was dressed in a low-cut blouse, short skirt, with a name tag that said, "Honey." Most of her lipstick was missing except from around the perimeter of her lips, her eyeliner and mascara were slightly smudged.

"I'm sorry; my research sometimes keeps me up."

"I can see. Are you being careful?" He asked with some trepidation.

She nodded, "I made a decision that I wouldn't go 'on the job.' I'm researching the pole dancers and patrons, questioning the hookers, but I've limited my participation to just waiting tables and a little dancing. Unfortunately, the interviews usually have to take place after the place closes and before the-" Flynn made quote signs, "'Dancers' go to sleep. So I don't get to bed sometimes until four in the morning."

In a stuffy world of academia, Gorton enjoyed having Flynn on the staff, if only for a year. She was creative, noisy and not worried about tenure. She brought a lot of life to the campus which he found rather staid. Her presence made his life a little more difficult with the Board of Trustees, but he found himself looking forward to running into her in the halls or classroom or when she came to his office.

Gorton had noted that Flynn seemed different since getting back from spring break, more subdued, but just as funny. Not sure what had happened, he did notice the bandage on her wrist and wanted desperately to ask about it. But his manners kept him from inquiring.

"Maybe I'll stop by one night to see you."

"I have to warn you, you'll see a _lot_ of me. My uniform consists of a tiny red and black lace satin dress with thigh highs and garters. My heels are the shortest in the joint, three and a half inches. My breasts barely stay in the dress when I bend over, but I think that's the idea. I'm older than most of the girls, but I do okay on tips because I know how to flirt."

"Well, if you're okay with it."

She gave him a broad smile, encouraging him to ask her out again. They had gone one two dates and she had enjoyed both. He had appeared a little put out when one of her male students came up to them in the restaurant and gushed about how wonderful she was, but that soon passed when he left. The rest of the evening had been filled with great conversation and lots of laughter. "It doesn't bother me. I don't have the best figure, but it's not the worst in the place."

But what she didn't tell him was that for the last month she'd had a customer show up occasionally, one who was a real nuisance. He'd walk in around eight and didn't leave until she did, following her back to her apartment each night before driving off to his place. He watched her serve the drinks and, on occasion, give a lap dance to a customer. Besides his drink order, he never said anything directly to her, but frequently spoke to the other girls. House did leave her good tips and often gave her a warm smile.

Occasionally, House would buy a lap dance from one of the dancers just to watch her reaction. She seemed to be somewhat amused by it, but there was no appearance of jealousy or anger. The girls were beginning to get attached to him. He'd pay good money for any information they could supply about her. Flynn had befriended several of the girls, so she would make it a point to give them some tidbit that they could sell it to him. In reality, her life had taken a turn towards the mundane.

It had been a long night; the place was packed with three bachelor parties. She and all the girls were hopping all night long. Her feet were killing her and all she wanted was to sit down and take them off, but she was supposed to meet the girls at the all-night coffee shop to talk about how they had managed to get into prostitution. The doors were about to close and most of the patrons, except for House, had been cleared out. Two of the girls were over flirting with House, laughing and drinking coffee.

Flynn walked past the table towards the back door, "Don't bother waiting up, I'm going out." She and three others headed out the door.

"Back to your old ways?" He asked.

"None of your business."

He followed her to the coffee shop, sitting two booths away while the four women chatted and laughed, mostly at him.

"He's got it bad for you." Mixy said.

Flynn shook her head, "He's just feeling guilty for his past sins. There's no love in that man's heart for me, trust me."

Debbie smiled, "I don't know Flynn, whenever he talks about you he gets intense, as if you're the only thing he thinks about. God, I love his eyes and for an old guy, he's really good looking."

"He's always intense. The guy doesn't know how to be human sometimes. It's rather sad."

Mixy swatted Flynn's upper arm playfully, "You're not fooling me. I see how you watch him out of the corner of your eye when he comes in."

"I'm just checking to see if he's behaving. His manners aren't the best."

Mixy looked over at House, "I'm going to invite him over."

Flynn put up a hand, "No! You really don't want to do that Mixy. Don't get involved with him; he's trouble with a capital T. If you only knew what he did."

Ariel chuckled, "My God Flynn, he's just a guy! Men are idiots. You can control him…just don't let him have access to his favorite toy unless he behaves!" She shifted in her seat and waved House over.

House didn't hesitate; he grabbed his coffee and was climbing into the booth before Flynn could protest.

"Hi cuz."

"Don't get excited, this wasn't my idea." Flynn said seriously.

House smiled at the other girls, who all smiled back at him. "So are all of you girls on the job?"

They started to giggle. Debbie finally spoke up, "Let's just say we've never left money on the table."

Flynn turned and snapped at House, "What? Is that the reason you came here? Find a hooker for tonight?"

"The only one I want to take home tonight is you." He said it so soberly that it caught Flynn off guard.

The three hookers all said a collective, "Ahhhhh!"

Flynn glared back at House, her eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. "You can't really believe that this will work? You can follow me around and make glib statements, but it doesn't forgive what you did to me." She grabbed her bag and scooted out of the booth. Looking back at the three women, she said sternly, "I'll interview you later. Goodnight."

House watched as she walked quickly out the door without looking back. He cussed under his breath. For weeks he had watched her, usually when she wasn't aware. He'd even managed to sneak into one of her lectures without her realizing it was him. Studying her, he was trying to find her Achilles heel, a way back into her life. But after tonight, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. She was serious; she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship with him.

"Does she ever talk about me?" He asked the ladies.

They looked at each other, Mixy finally responding, "Not unless we ask her a question. She said that you are step cousins and that you caused her a lot of pain her whole life. That's about it."

House looked down at his cup of coffee and stirred, thinking about the pain he knew she felt. He nodded and continued to stir. "She's right. I screwed up her life. I tend to have that effect on people." But, his words had just the opposite effect on the women. Instead of their disapproval, the three exotic dancers felt pity for him.

"We've all made mistakes, lots of them. You hurt a lot of people when you choose to be a hooker, mostly yourself. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, just keep trying. I think she has a thing for you or she would have found a way to get rid of you…she's pretty bright, you wouldn't be in her life if she didn't want you there." Debbie said softly, patting his hand.

"Well, Flynn never hurt anyone except herself. She's too damn generous with herself and lots of people have taken advantage of that, including me."

"Do you love her?" Mixy, the youngest and prettiest, asked him.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter; she wants nothing to do with me."

There were cheeky grins among the women. Ariel patted his hand, "We just might be able to help you there."

House raised an eyebrow.

"Flynn, I'm not feeling well. It's slow tonight, I think I'll go home, can you cover my tables?" Mixy sighed heavily as if she could barely pick herself up from the chair she was sitting in.

Flynn looked over at her tables. There were only four patrons and one of them was Gregory House in sunglasses and an orange ballcap. She gave Mixy a dirty look. "Come on, don't stick me with him."

"_Please? I really am sick." _She put a hand over her stomach and sat down.

Flynn caved, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Great, thanks Flynn." She started towards the back to pick up her purse, yelling back, "Oh, and that guy at table ten paid for a lap dance." She ran to the back, disappearing.

Flynn looked over; sitting at table ten was Gregory House. Her eyes flew open, _"Mixy! No way! Mixy!"_ But she was nowhere to be seen.

Flynn blew her hair out of her eyes and marched to table ten. "It ain't happenin'."

"I've already paid for it."

"Get Mixy to give you a refund."

"Where is she?"

"She went home sick."

"Then who took her tables?"

Flynn put her fists on her hips. "I did spitwad."

He grinned. "Then dance."

"No way."

House turned towards the bar, "Hey Frank, I paid for a lap dance and now instead of being stiff, I'm being stiffed."

"How much did ya pay, Greg?" Frank asked.

"I gave Mixy $100 for a long one."

"A long one? That's an hour's worth. Flynn, who took over for Mixy? "

"I did." Flynn barked back, her jaw tight.

Frank looked over at House. "Greg, will you accept a dance from Flynn?"

House smirked. "I don't know Frank; she's got a little cellulite. But, if she's all you've got I guess she'll do."

"Oh no."

Frank shook his head. "Come on Flynn, it comes with the job, you know that."

"But he paid Mixy, not me." Flynn argued.

"Then get it off Mixy when she comes in."

Flynn whined, "_Fraaaaank."_

Frank was getting pissed, House tipped well and, as the manager of the club, the girls all gave him a percentage of their tips, "Look, you begged for this job, said you'd do whatever it took. Well? _Start dancing._"

She clenched her teeth, "Fine!"

The music began for the pole dancers so Flynn put her tray down and walked over to House. Standing two feet from House, she placed her feet just slightly apart, her toes turned out. With her hips, sh began to draw a circle, her back arched. As the music continued in a steady, sexually stimulating beat, she slowly bent her knees, grinding down and then up again, continually undulating her hips and dancing erotically. She turned in a slow circle for House, circling her hips, and touching her breasts. She kept House in her gaze as she completed her turn with her back to him. Straightening her legs, she bent slightly forward, looking back at him coquettishly while she stroked and slapped her bottom. House smiled and gave her a look of desire that made her groin ache for him. She continued, with her back to him to gently sway from her ankles, opening her legs gradually. She bent over slowly so that her ass was brazenly pointing at House. House wanted to touch her and as he reached out he realized he would be breaching the rules and she'd have justification to end the dance. He pulled his hand back. She smiled when she saw how much he wanted to touch her. She bent one knee to the side and straightened the other out to the other side, gliding her hand up the straight leg. She looked over the corresponding shoulder at him, slapping her bottom hard. House grinned and took in a deep breath, having trouble keeping the bulge in his trousers from showing.

Flynn slipped her hands over his knees and pushed his legs open and slid between them with her back to him. She lowered her ass to his lap until she felt the fabric of his trousers. She allowed herself to drop slightly further and was a little surprised to find how stiff he was. She rubbed in a circle, causing the bulge to stiffen even further. House was looking down at her ass as she did this, trying hard to keep himself from grabbing her and grinding up into the sweet round orbs that brushed against him so erotically.

Turning, she moved closer towards him, straightening her legs and gently leaning forward, she placed her hands on either side of the chair. With a firm hold, she pushed her breasts toward his face; nestling his nose in her cleavage, letting him smell her scent. She brushed her breasts against him, letting her nipples touch the end of his nose with the nipple. She continued to move in a provocative way while House had a hard time breathing. Flynn stroked his knees as her breasts dangled in front of his face, barely contained by her bra. She straddled his leg and then slid slowly from his knee to his ankle.

House moaned slightly and looked at her, his lids heavy with lust. Surprisingly, Flynn was having a hard time holding back, wanting so much to grab his face and kiss him, unzip him and ride him. But then she remembered what he said after the last time he was in her and she grew strong, strong enough to follow through with her plan.

Flynn turned her back to him and backed in between his legs again, only this time instead of bending over to thrust her ass at him, she pretended to lose her balance and landed hard in his lap on his bad thigh. He screamed out in pain and jumped up, dethroning Flynn unceremoniously. Flynn fell to the floor, a smile slipping briefly across her face.

House knew she had done it on purpose, but there was little he could do. The throbbing in his thigh was so painful he grabbed his ibuprofen and washed two tabs down with his Guinness.

"Oh Greg, I'm so sorry! I fell back. Are you okay?"

Frank ran from behind the bar, "Greg, are you alright?"

House was in too much pain to answer. Frank shook his head at Flynn, "You're fired…get out now."

She looked down sheepishly, "Fine." Standing up she started to leave when House grabbed her by the hand.

Barely getting his voice out he shook his head at Frank. "No, it wasn't her fault, I accidently pulled her and she fell on my thigh. It wasn't her fault."

Frank looked from House to Flynn and back, shrugging his shoulders. "If you're okay with it, Greg, then so am I. Go ahead and finish the dance."

House held up a hand. "I think I'd prefer if after waiting her tables, she share a drink with me."

Frank looked at Flynn who acquiesced with a curt nod. Flynn grabbed her tray and checked on the tables in her areas. Several new parties of men had been seated in her area and she spent the next fifteen minutes taking their orders before checking on House.

"Want a refill?" She asked. His face was still filled with pain which triggered a flash of guilt in Flynn. She leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You should be you silly cow. It hurts like hell and I know you did it on purpose."

"Then why save my job?"

He stared into her eyes and then a mischievous grin curved over his lips. "Because, at least I know where to find you on the weekends."

She nodded, it made sense. Rolling her eyes, Flynn cleared his table and went to place his order.

The night went rather quickly with Flynn's shift supposedly ending at 2 am; the only person left in her area was House. She put her tray down, grabbed a diet coke and went to sit with him. He was sitting back, his legs stretched out in front of him, watching the last pole dance.

As soon as Flynn slid up to the table, he put his drink down and studied her. "You look tired. Want me to take you home? I'll bring you back tomorrow to pick up your car."

"I'll be fine. How's Wilson?"

"You don't have to pretend with me. Wilson's a girl, he tells me everything. I know you had lunch with him yesterday. He seems to think you've changed, that you're not as flaky as normal."

"I'm dating the dean of my department. He actually likes me and thinks I'm inspiring. I'm not damaged goods to him. I don't think he's said the word, 'slut' once in my presence."

House rolled his eyes. "Flynn, I'm sorry. It was the truth, but I shouldn't have said it, especially since I had a part in making you a slut."

Jaw clenched and eyes squinted in anger, she pushed away from the table. He lurched out and grabbed her hand. Pulling it away she snapped, "You know the rules, don't touch the merchandize."

House yelled, his voice filled with pleading, "Flynn, wait, come back." She kept walking. He jumped up and hobbled after her. "Go out with me."

She stopped, turned around and snarled menacingly at me. "You have to be joking!"

His mouth opened and he raised his shoulders, "Ahhh…no. I want you to get to know me. The real me. Not the me that's blurred by your novels, but the me that has always accepted you for who you are, the Greg that has always cared about you. Come on, you know you want to…come on." He stood with his hands in his pocket and his shoulders slumped.

"Greg, you need a hearing aid_. I want nothing to do with you right now._ You screwed up my life and let me go through it living a lie. I worshiped you and you said nothing about pimping me out as a six year old."

"I didn't pimp you out. I saw a business opportunity and took it. How was I to know you'd run off with a strange man. Didn't your mother tell you that you shouldn't talk to strangers?"

"Oh, you mean as in _asking strangers to give me money for a phony charity?_"

He cringed, "Come on. I was sixteen."

"Yeah, but you weren't sixteen when I was in Baltimore or when you flew out to California with Stacy, were you? No, you just let me continue to live a lie."

He decided to take another tack. "It's almost June and school will be out, what are you going to do for the summer?"

Her nostrils flared and eyes narrowed. "I thought I'd open a brothel and hire a few more sluts, make a few bucks for _gas money_."

"Can I be your first client?"

"Not funny."

"Not kidding."

"Greg, go home."

"What are you doing this summer?"

She exhaled in frustration, then answered, "_I'm not sure!"_ Seeing his curiosity, Flynn knew he'd keep asking. "I may have to do a few book tours. The book is still in the top ten."

"I want you to go somewhere with me."

"No, absolutely not." She knew she shouldn't indulge him, but she couldn't help it, her curiosity was too much; she had to know what he was thinking. "Where?"

"White Wolf Lodge."

"White Wolf Lodge? You mean Yosemite?"

He nodded, wondering why he'd pulled that out of his ass instead of something like Hawaii or Tahiti. "Yeah, I've been wanting to do some hiking." _Am I nuts? Why did I say that? Because I know that's one of her favorite places. _

She tilted her head and knitted her brows in puzzlement. "Hike? You don't like to hike to the end of the block to get a newspaper and you want to hike Yosemite?"

"I need a new perspective."

"You need an enema."

He smiled. "And you'd like to give it to me."

She snorted and grinned, "Yes, I would."

He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Well? White Wolf Lodge?"

She shook her head, but said, "Oh, I admit there's tempting aspects to your suggestion."

"Like taking me up a mountain and leaving me without my cane, right?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Fine, you take me up the mountain and I'll be responsible for getting back down. What do you say?"

"Greg, I'm not ready to be around you, let alone go anywhere with you."

He grinned. _At least she didn't say an absolute 'no.'_

"What's that grin about?"

"I just felt things shift, time for a good bowel movement."

She rolled her eyes.

"Let me give you a ride home."

She exhaled with frustration. "Greg, you're trying too hard. Back off. I need a breather—really."

He looked down and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As you've probably discerned from the last six weeks of him stalking me, backing off isn't something he's good at." Flynn said, stirring her drink with the tiny cocktail straw.

Roger Gorton leaned towards her, still keeping an eye on him. "He's staring at us."

Flynn clenched her teeth and leaned in whispering, "I know. Let's go back to my place."

"He'll just follow us again, want to watch DVD's with us." Gorton groaned.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you invited him in- wanted to meet my _cousin_."

He chuckled. "Well, you have to admit, he was entertaining."

"Gregory House is entertaining like LSD, interesting while you're high, but the flashbacks are scary."

"He's your cousin."

"No, not legally. Actually, he's my Pandora's Box, but if I don't deal with this, he'll just keep stalking us. I'll go talk to him." Standing up, Flynn crossed the restaurant to House's table, taking the seat next to him.

Flynn watched as House pretended like they were on a date. He poured her a glass of wine and handed her the menu, then he waved Roger over. Flynn waved for Roger to stop. "No, we're not joining you. You have to stop this nonsense. I'm finally in a relationship with a nice guy who thinks I'm funny and intelligent and—"

"Boring."

"I like being boring."

"You're trying too hard."

"Fine, whatever. What do you want?"

"I want you to go away with me. Four days in Yosemite. You can leave me at the top of a mountain."

"No!"

He stood up and acted as if he was headed towards Roger. "Does Roger know about our night of unbridled love? With your cousin?"

"Greg! You're not really related to me, not by blood."

He shrugged and started to walk. "Fine, then it won't matter."

Flynn yelled out, "Okay, when?"

He came back to the table, sat and smiled at her. "July 5th, five days, four nights, White Wolf Lodge."

"Are we in the Cabins or the tents?"

"I couldn't get the cabins."

Flynn started planning in her head despite knowing she shouldn't encourage him. "Oh, well, then we need warm clothes for the nights." She looked over at Roger who was staring, brows knitted, in their direction. "Look, we'll talk tomorrow. I assume you'll be lurking at the Pussycat Club?"

"It's Wendy's turn to give me a lap dance."

She sighed and went back to Roger. House finished his drink and left money on the table, leaving five minutes later.

"What did you say to make him leave?" Roger asked.

Flynn looked him over. Roger had asked her out shortly after the stay in the hospital, two months ago. He was pleasant enough with a Greg Kinnear look and a great knack for intellectual conversation. Sex was also pleasant enough, but it lacked a certain flare that made it really exciting for her. However, for a forty-two year old man, he didn't have a pouch and he still had his own teeth and there wasn't a single tattoo on his body. That had to count for something.

"I told him that I wouldn't put him in my next novel and I wouldn't tell my aunt what he did." Flynn lied without flinching, something she learned how to do when she was a teenager.

"What did he do?"

"He stole a car when he was a teen. Didn't get caught, but I found out about it. He was pretty sure it would make my next novel so I promised not to put it in." Flynn took a drink, the wine settling on her palate before she swallowed. "Oh, I can't make that July 4th getaway. I have to show up in San Francisco on the fifth for a book signing. But, maybe we could do it when I get back?"

His shoulders fell and his mouth went flat with disappointment and then his eyes turned suspicious. He loosened his tie and gave Flynn a look of disbelief accompanied with a little snort. "This has something to do with your cousin, doesn't it?"

She collapsed, refusing to continue the lie. "Yes, he wants us to go hiking in Yosemite."

"Flynn, your cousin has a cane and you're telling me he wants to go hiking?"

"You can choose to believe me or not, but it's true. He wants us to spend some time in Yosemite."

"Why? I thought you were upset with him."

"I am. But, he's complicating my life by dogging me wherever I go. I need to spend time with him to make him understand that I want him out of my life."

"And you think spending time with him sends that message?" Roger's voice was turning sarcastic and slightly pissed off.

"I know it seems counterintuitive, but you have to know my cousin, nothing is as it seems or should be."

"He sounds like a real ass. He has a reputation in town as a real ass."

"That's putting it mildly. He certainly can be a handful, but he has a side to him that's truly lovable. Plus, he's brilliant. Too brilliant."

"You're no slouch." He said as he pulled Flynn over into his lap.

Flynn smiled. "Thanks. I manage to always give him a run for his money. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth. I am going to hold a book signing after we go camping, so I won't be back for a week. I plan to swing by and see my mom and aunt while I'm in California too."

"Why don't I come with you?"

She shook her head. "Not a good idea. He'd make our lives absolutely miserable. Let me deal with him, okay?"

"Deal with him? Are you sure you want him out of your life? I'm beginning to think maybe you protest too much."

"Roger! You sound jealous! Of course I want him out of our lives. And that won't happen if you go."

Roger tried to smile, but it looked like a rather odd sneer. Flynn shuddered. But then he kissed her on the cheek. "I understand. House comes with a reputation that isn't exactly flattering. I wish you luck." But there was nothing wishful in his tone.

Flynn smiled sadly. In reality, she had mixed feelings about the trip. She didn't think she was really ready to be around the penitent House, but on the other hand, they had always managed to enjoy each other's company, even during the worst of times. She was hoping that she could take their relationship back to that point where there was only friendship and kindness between them. Maybe she was being naïve, she knew she probably was, but she desperately wanted to reach some equilibrium in their relationship and soon. His games were putting a strain on her.

**Dear Readers, If you're enjoying this, please leave a review, even a short one is appreciated. Thanks, Kim**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Give Me Liberty or Give Me Love**

Flynn picked up House on July 4th, driving to the Philadelphia International Airport to take their flight out to Fresno, California, ninety minutes from Yosemite. Both of them were nervous, resulting in a subdued flight. There was little talking on the plane, House choosing to drink, listen to music and sleep while Flynn read a novel on Rome that she had brought along. Flying over the white capped Sierra mountains; the pilot pointed out Mount Whitney, the tallest peak on the mainland. House was asleep and missed it.

The plane arrived on time in Fresno and, after picking up their luggage, House was surprised to see a man holding a sign that read, _Ms.O'Flannery._ Flynn walked over pulling her luggage and spoke to the man. Waving House to follow her, they walked to the parking lot where a brand new Honda Insight was waiting. After signing a few papers, the man handed the keys to Flynn and then hopped into a Honda Insight and drove off.

"Y_ou bought a car?"_

She nodded, "I figured we were going to need one, so I bought it and then when I get to San Diego I'll give it to Mom. I've been meaning to buy her a new car, hers is ten years old."

House shrugged, it worked out well for them and his Aunt, so House threw his luggage in the trunk and they drove straight to the REI store. They picked out flashlights, rain gear, walking sticks, hydro-packs, a cooler and other items they would need while camping.

Driving up to Oakhurst, Flynn realized that she was getting excited. Yosemite Valley in July could be a nightmare, it was hot and crowded, but they weren't staying in the valley. They were traveling another hour up to the high Sierra camp of White Wolf where the weather was cooler and downright cold in the morning and the crowds were lighter. The hiking in the high Sierras was spectacular and offered both easy and challenging hiking trails.

They pulled into the parking lot at Vons Groceries, walking side by side into the store to pick out food that they could take for hikes and morning breakfast. They picked up drinks, cereal bars, granola bars, fruit, candy, bread, cold cuts, condiments and plastic utensils. House kept studying Flynn, watching how she relaxed more and more as they got closer to Yosemite. She had even started a conversation after they left Fresno about what they should do and which trails would be easiest for House to hike. House let her do most of the talking, enjoying how lighthearted her voice sounded about camping. She looked younger, brighter, happier.

The rest of the trip to Yosemite went quickly. They passed the turnoff to Bass Lake, drove through the sleepy one-horse town of Fish Camp, and then passed the small rental cabins people had along the route to the park. Spring had brought heavy rains and the entire area was greener than usual. Mountain heather and lilac covered the meadows with purple making Flynn feel a peace she only felt in Yosemite. They hit the South Gate to Yosemite at seven thirty that evening. Another few minutes and they were in the Redwoods, a community of privately owned cabins in Yosemite. They had planned to stay the night in the Redwoods before making the two hour trip up to White Wolf Lodge.

Their one bedroom cabin with the pullout sofa was down by the river. Opening the window a little in the bedroom, Flynn listened as the river bubbled past the little cabin. It was the best kind of white noise—nature. Tired from the long trip, Flynn lay down on the bed for a minute and closed her eyes. She felt the bed shake; opening her eyes she looked around and saw House sitting on the bed untying his shoes and a tray of food sitting in the middle of the bed. He had cut up an apple, some slices of cheese and added crackers for her. On her night stand was a glass of wine. He sat back with his body supported by the head board and started to munch with her on the apple and cheese.

"Thanks Greg, that was nice of you."

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should wake you. But, I thought you might be hungry and better to eat early and go back to sleep than wake up at one am and try to scrounge something up."

"Cute cabin, huh?"

"Yeah, but there's a problem."

"What?"

He frowned, "I tried the sofa bed and the bar for the bed hits right at my thigh when I'm lying down. I can't turn on my side and I'm a side sleeper."

She studied him to see if he was trying to pull a fast one or if he was telling the truth. Her shoulders collapsed and she snorted, "Okay, I'll take the sofa bed."

"There's another option."

Giving him a look of innocence she raised her eyebrows, "Oh, you're willing to sleep in the car?"

"I promise not to paw you. I'll just stay quietly on my side of the bed."

Flynn shook her head, "No, you take the bed, I'll take the couch." Sighing, she sat up and walked to the living room. House shook his head, annoyed that she had chosen the couch. He was wondering how she was going to react when she found out that their tent cabin at White Wolf Lodge had a double bed. He decided not to worry about it; he'd deal with it tomorrow. House got up and stripped, getting under the covers and going to sleep.

The next morning Flynn woke up with a crick in her thigh where the bar on the sofa bed had pressed against the nerve in her leg. It took awhile before she could walk it out. They ate breakfast and climbed back into the car, driving past the turn off to Badger Pass and the ski area, then a half hour later they drove through the tunnel just before the turnoff to the overlook. She pulled into the parking lot for the Yosemite Valley overlook, smiling at House as if she had just found the fountain of youth.

"I love this part of the trip. It's like the big reveal." They pulled into the handicap spot and House took out his placard from his back pack. Getting out of the car they played tourist and walked over to the sidewalk to gawk at the incredible view of Yosemite Valley flanked by El Capitan on one side and Half Dome on the other. Usually, Bridal Veil Falls was barely visible this late in the summer, but there was still a nice flow from the heavy spring rains, enough to give you an idea of how grand it would look in the spring just after the winter thaw.

"God, I love this place!" Flynn grinned as she took several money shots of the Valley. She motioned for House to move into place with the Valley as his backdrop. Setting up her Nikon D80, she took the photo.

"Now I want one of you." He said holding out his hand for the camera.

Flynn winced, but just as she was handing the camera over to House, a couple came by. The man stopped, "Would you like a photo together? My wife and I have so few together, it's nice when someone offers."

House nodded vigorously and Flynn, somewhat pissed, but not wanting to appear ungrateful, handed the camera to the man. She went over and stood approximately a foot away from House, who slipped his arm around her waist and snuggled up to her, pulling her into his side. The man snapped the photo before Flynn could escape.

He looked at the viewfinder and nodded, "That's a great photo of you two." He handed the camera back.

House thanked the man and took the camera, looking at the photo. As the man aimed the camera, Flynn had actually started chuckling to herself when she realized that House was making a move to capture her. The man had caught both of them smiling. It was a good photo, they looked like any other married couple on a vacation enjoying themselves.

Flynn shook her head and smirked. "Oh boy, you managed to score one there."

He ruffled her hair, "Flynn, stop fighting it. You know we have this great dynamic."

"Don't push it." She headed back to the car and waited as House caught up and got in, buckling up and wiggling his eyebrows at her as she put the car into drive. Flynn rolled her eyes.

The drive up Tioga Pass was slow because they were behind an empty gasoline truck that had just left its load in the Valley at the Forest Ranger's garage. House watched the road and thought about a topic that might engage her and loosen her up again.

"What hikes do you think I can do?"

"Well, if you recall, I only had to insure that you can get up the mountain. You promised to get down on your own." She glanced over at him and gave him a mischievous smile. "I figure we can do Glen Aulen or at least to the Cascades. We can hike a few of the lakes, the Sequoias, Happy Valley. Perhaps Grants Pass."

House nodded as if he cared, but he really didn't care what hikes they went on. He just wanted to spend time with her and whatever it took, he was willing to do. He had brought a back up bottle of Ibuprofen, a couple of muscle relaxants if he had spasms after hiking and a hot water bottle.

Flynn pulled into the road leading to White Wolf Lodge. They traveled past a meadow where House watched as a deer sprinted briefly into the field and then back into the forest. He started to point it out to Flynn, but the deer had already disappeared into the thick green forest.

"You missed it; a deer just darted out and back in."

She looked to her left, but saw nothing. "Well, we'll see lots of them while we're up here."

They pulled into the parking area and walked towards the little white clapboard restaurant with the little store and registration office on the side. House pulled out the documents and within a few minutes they had their tent cabin assignment along with a set of towels and linens.

Flynn grabbed her suitcase and followed House to the tent cabin. As they entered the tent cabin, Flynn drew in a deep breath and clenched her jaw. House turned to her, his hands in the air in protest.

"I didn't know!" He cried out with his best look of innocence.

Anyone else would have believed him, but not Flynn. She knew House too well. "A double bed? Like hell. I know you Gregory Michael House and you planned this. You're sleeping on the ground."

He said nothing, but knew she'd never really make him sleep on the ground. They unloaded the car and put the cooler and food in the bear box, a metal box designed so that the bears couldn't unlatch it to get to the food.

"You need to take your shampoo and shaving gel and put them in the bear box." Flynn said.

"Why?"

"Bears don't know that your mint shaving cream and mango shampoo aren't food. If you want them to come into our tent for a shampoo and shave, fine. But you're giving it to them."

"Okay, okay. I'm putting my toiletries in the box."

Flynn looked around the tent. The floor was a raised wood platform of about twelve by fourteen covered by a white tent canvas. There was a full bed on the right side of the tent with a two drawer night table, a small book case on the left with a lantern sitting on top and a table and two chairs for eating. Flynn put the towels on the bookcase and made the bed while House went up to the store and bought some kerosene for the other lantern.

They had finally unpacked when Flynn turned to House, "Want to go down and walk the path by the creek?"

"Sure." He tried to sound enthusiastic and ready to do whatever she wanted. He grabbed the Ibuprofen and a bottle of water, taking two.

Flynn smiled at House's desire to please her. They started off, Flynn taking the dirt path slowly so that House could keep up. They were quiet at first, just enjoying the smell of the warm earth and pines and the sound of the creek and the occasional rustling of the trees and bushes as wildlife flittered through it.

Flynn finally broke the silence, "It's warm, but not as hot as the Valley. It should cool down quite a bit tonight. The weather board outside said sunny today but they expect rain tonight."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Cloudy, with a chance of showers in the afternoon."

He nodded, "That will cool it down a lot, especially at this altitude."

"I love it when it rains up here as long as it lets up when I want to go hiking." She grinned at him.

House laughed. "And I'm sure that God obliges."

She shrugged giving him a smug. "Of course."

"Water?"

She stopped and pulled a bottle from the back of his backpack and handed it to him. He took a drink and then handed her the bottle. She took a drink and put the bottle back. Looking over at him, dressed in his camp shorts and camp hat, he had a slight shimmer of sweat and a heavier beard that made him look rugged, like you would expect a mountain man to look. Flynn had to admit, House was still a very handsome man.

House put on his sunglasses when the sun began to beat down on them. "I used to like to camp a lot. In fact, I did the high Sierra camp hike when I was in my twenties with my friend, Dave Mason. It was almost too much to take in, there's so much to see up here. It was strange knowing at that age that I might never experience something that beautiful again."

"I know what you mean. I did the same hike with a girlfriend and had the same feeling."

They talked about the beautiful things that they had both seen in their travels. It was a serious discussion, filled with emotions about the events and places they had traveled. House was surprised that some of the sites that had impressed her most were from her teen years, when she was criss-crossing the USA. He found it strange that she could look back and find beauty in what she had experienced.

"It was a horrible time in my life, but there were times when I was given a glimpse of beauty so staggering that I got a second wind and kept going."

"You had me worried. The things you went through because of me. I've felt guilty my whole life." House stopped and looked at her. "Now you know why I have those nightmares."

Flynn shook her head as she found a flat sided granite boulder and sat down. "I know Greg, I know. So many things make sense now. I don't really blame you for what happened to me when I was a kid. I do blame you for what happened in my apartment. That was done with pure malice."

He sat down next to her. "Flynn, I came over, drunk and determined to take my frustrations out on you and I did it. I was too much of a coward to tell you about the grocery store incident so I could take my medicine, so I drummed up another reason for you to hate me."

She sighed and pushed her hair back, realizing she had forgotten her ball cap to keep the sun off of her face. Standing up she walked another forty feet and followed the path around the mountainside to where the creek met another creek. She walked out on an outcrop of rocks and sat down, wondering if House would be able to follow her. He was slow, but he picked his way out to her. Flynn watched him and marveled at the determination he had to keep up with her.

They sat silently for a few minutes as the water rushed past tumbling over broken limbs and tall rocks. She pointed a hundred yards down the creek. House followed her finger and watched as another deer drank water from the side of the creek, not having seen them yet. It was a young doe, a tawny brown with numerous white spots dotting her ribcage. She finally took note of them, debating on whether she should run or not. She stayed and continued to drink.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Flynn remarked.

"Venison."

Flynn chuckled at House's cynicism. They sat for a good half hour watching the creek and sporadically pointing things out to each other. She dunked her hand down into the water. "Cold. Must be the snowpack."

He snuck a look at her profile and felt his heart cramp up. He wanted her so much. Now that he knew how he felt about her, it hurt to even think she might not love him back. "I'm ready for lunch."

She reached around for her backpack, "I have some fruit and vegetable packs in my backpack. Will that hold you until later this afternoon? We won't make the lunch sitting at the lodge, but dinner starts at five."

"It'll have to do." He unzipped her backpack and pulled out two apples, a banana and a plastic container of tomatoes, celery, broccoli and carrots. They snacked on the food and drank some of the pouches of fruit juice in House's back pack. The wind was a little chilly on the river, but the sun felt good on their skin. They both warmed up enough to take off the shirts they had over their t-shirts.

After they were done, they packed up their trash and made their way back to the banks of the river and started the two hour walk back to the tent. House kept watching her out of the corner of his eye, pleased to see how relaxed and happy she seemed. It made him almost euphoric, knowing that Flynn was starting to let go of her anger. She turned to him, a huge grin on her face.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could rent a raft and float down the Merced." She said.

"Float? Not raft the Tuolumne?"

"I've never rafted the Tuolumne, isn't it a monster?"

House nodded, "Yeah, not for the faint hearted."

"Maybe the next time we're out here we can raft the Tuolumne. I think floating down the Merced in the valley might be fun."

He shrugged his shoulders, not convinced that a float trip would be that exciting. But, if she wanted a float trip, he'd rent a flotilla of rafts for her. All he wanted was some face time with her; let her know he was there for her and always would be.

House and Flynn had dinner at five in the small White Wolf Lodge restaurant, having Chicken Piccata and several glasses of wine to wash it down. House paid the bill and they started back to the tent. Flynn carried the flashlight as House unfurled the umbrella against the rain which had just begun to fall. They rushed back, Flynn pulling her jacket together as the mountain grew colder by the minute.

House fumbled with the two lanterns, one which they had brought and the other which came with the tent. After lighting the lanterns with the long wood matches, both of them grabbed their toothbrushes and crossed over to the communal bathrooms, where they brushed their teeth and freshened up.

Flynn could feel the wine make her head feel slightly fuzzy. She decided not to wait for House, seeing that she had enough light from the other tents to get back to theirs. She approached the tent just as the rain started down in earnest, but rather than rush in, she saw a large figure to the side of the tent and knew immediately that it was a bear. She turned, running and found House coming out of the bathroom with the lantern and an umbrella.

"A bear!" She said, trying to catch her breath. Pointing she motioned, "Over there, next to our tent."

"Well, we're going to get soaked and freeze if we stay here. Either we go back into the bathrooms and wait, or take our chances. I say we go scare the damn thing away."

Flynn hesitated, knowing she had to make up her mind soon or they'd die of pneumonia. Nodding she started towards the tent. House grabbed her collar to stop her.

"Get thee behind me, Satan. I'll go first with my cane and the lantern; you just stay back a little." As they approached, House could see a dark figure sniffing around their bear box, "Now I understand why we have to lock it up. He really wants what's in there!"

The bear looked up when he heard House's voice and the light caught the depth of the bear's eyes, causing them to reflect back in the dark. A ranger drove up with his headlights showing the full glory of the bear's body. He was a massive brown bear, but not one to make a fuss and decided that discretion was the better part of valor. He looked at House, then the headlights and ran off into the forest.

The ranger leaned out of the cab, "You guys have everything that smells locked up?"

"Yes, everything but our toothpaste which we were using. We'll lock that up now." Flynn offered.

"Fine, he didn't get anything so I doubt he'll be back to your tent tonight, but keep putting things away. Good night folks."

House nodded and Flynn said goodnight. They pushed the flap open and stepped up into the tent cabin.

Flynn rubbed her arms, "Damn, now I'm cold. It sure gets cold up here at night."

"Too bad. If I'm going to sleep on the ground, I'm going to need a couple of the blankets; that leaves you with just your pajamas."

She glared back at him and tightened her lips; they both knew she'd never banish him and his leg to the ground. The only logical and humane thing she could do was to let him climb into the bed with her. She sat down and began to take her shoes off, "Alright, you can sleep in here, but tomorrow we try to find a tent cabin with two twins."

He nodded and started to take off his shoes and socks knowing full well that the tent cabins were full for the week and this tent was the only available one. Flynn slowly shed her own wet things as she watched him quickly take off his shirt, revealing the nice tufts of hair on his chest. The pants came down like lightening. She could see the beginning of the wispy trail of hair just below his navel as it dipped below the elastic band of his boxers. Trying not to show any interest in where the trail of hair led, Flynn turned towards the door. House snickered as he crawled up into the bed on the side next to the canvas.

Flynn stripped down to her bra and panties, wanting desperately to be rid of at least the bra while she slept, (the wire kept poking her under her arm.) She pulled out a t-shirt, slipped it over her head and undid the bra underneath before threading her arms through the sleeves. House chuckled at her newfound modesty.

"Throw me a t-shirt, please." House asked, realizing that he'd need it for the middle of the night when it got colder.

Flynn threw him his New Orleans t-shirt as she slipped under the covers. Still wet, she was chattering as she pulled the down comforter up over her shoulders. House had a hard time holding back from touching her. He knew he couldn't be the first to make a move. But he knew Flynn, despite her protestations, was tipsy and cold. It would only be a matter of a few minutes and she'd be seeking out heat, his heat.

Flynn could sense that House was only a few inches from her; there was a ribbon of heat coming from him. It was like a cold drink of water to a thirsty man. She turned on her side away from House and then backed up until she made contact with his side. House didn't dare let out a sound, afraid she'd change her mind. Instead, he turned and spooned her. Flynn backed up a little more, pushing into his body, so that the maximum amount of body contact could be made. House waited a minute, feeling her shivering start to slow, before he draped his arm over her.

"Don't get any ideas. You're just a campfire." She quipped.

He let his warm breath dance on her neck, "I know, I know. But, if you need to heat up really fast, let me know." House knew that she wouldn't take him up on the offer, at least not tonight.

Flynn was tempted, really tempted. The wine, the cold, the little trail of hair going down from his navel, the feel of his breath on his neck, all made her nipples tingle and her groin congested. She and Roger were adequate in bed, but she and House were hot. But, somewhere in the corner of her brain a voice warned her that he was playing her. Flynn fell asleep, warm and safe in House's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Refresher Course**

It took a minute for him to make sense of his surroundings. He could feel her rhythmic breathing and smell her scent resulting in a broad smile. It didn't take much to make things stir, especially in the morning. Flynn could feel something hard between them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Her voice was squeaky and slightly muffled from her pillow.

"Why? Do you want to take it for a test drive? I'll just need your driver's license and proof of insurance." He could feel her body ripple with laughter even though she didn't make a sound.

"Sorry, but my license to drive was suspended."

"That's okay; you can get it back with the refresher course."

Flynn elbowed him lightly and extricated herself from his arms. Standing up, she felt the cold air hit her legs and jumped back into bed.

House grinned, "Glad you chose the refresher course."

"It's cold!" She reached down and grabbed her Levis off the ground, pulling them under the covers, she dressed herself.

"Can't take your refresher course unless you take off the car cover."

Rolling her eyes, she reached as far as she could without getting out of bed for her sweater, just barely grabbing it between her two fingers. After putting it on, she poured out of bed, grabbed her clean underwear and turned back to him. She took in a deep breath, admitting to herself that he looked incredibly sexy with his bed head and biceps peaking out of his t-shirt.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to drive that stick yourself, I've got to go pee and brush my hair." Flynn grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, running out the door towards the communal bathrooms.

House allowed his head to drop back on the pillow and reached underneath with his right hand. Taking his organ in his hand, he thought about the feel of her butt up against him last night, the smell of her body when he whispered in her ear, the sound of her breathing when she slept. As he began to slide his hand up and down, visions of that night with her took over. The rhythm of his breathing increased and his face contorted just as the flap opened.

"It's full-" She stopped in her tracks, "What are you doing?"

He jerked his hand out of his boxers as his eyes flew open, "Crap, don't you knock?"

"Not in my own tent. Were you spanking the monkey?"

He looked skyward and grimaced, "I almost had him disciplined. Now he's going to be naughty all day. So don't bend over, okay?"

"Oh, you pig!"

"Hey, you try being a guy and have a beautiful woman pressed into your groin all night and not think about taking her from behind."

"I'm going back to the showers. At least there I know I won't kill anyone." Flynn turned and went back outside giggling to herself.

House thought about finishing what he had started, but wasn't sure that Flynn wouldn't burst in again. He got up and grabbed his own toiletries from the bear box before going to the rest room.

They packed their backpacks and took off for Tuolumne Meadows, hiking to the sulfur pots and then along the path towards Glen Aulen. House managed to ask every group of hikers they passed to take their picture. Flynn had posed so often, she was beginning to make faces at the camera. The Tuolumne River tumbled leisurely along next to the path. It wasn't the ferocious whitewater that it would become outside of Yosemite Park as it tumbled down a six mile canyon. Instead, the river was swift, but relatively obstacle free and shallow. It languished through this section of the park until it reached the Cascades where it tumbled down through rocks and around jetties of boulders then rushed down a steep incline towards Glen Aulen, one of the High Sierra camps.

Both House and Flynn were lulled deep into their own thoughts by the beauty of their surroundings. House kept watching Flynn, truly in her element, as she hiked the path gracefully, not missing a step or wasting any energy that wasn't necessary to further her progression. He wondered if she would let him make love to her tonight? Her resolve was melting. Sure that he would eventually wear her down; he wondered if they had enough time for him to accomplish his task here in Yosemite? They had three more nights. He really didn't want to waste any of them in this futile standoff.

Flynn was taking strength from her surroundings, realizing how independent and strong she felt surrounded by the sturdy trees, the hard granite rocks and the swift wandering river. For awhile she didn't even think about House and, in some way that made her tie to him stronger. They were comfortable in each other's company without a lot of conversation between them. Their pace was slower than she would normally have hiked, but that turned out to be a blessing because she was able to see the bear tracks she would have missed, find the pretty rock with the gorgeous line of quartzite running through it, take photos that she would have passed up in her quest to quickly get to the Cascades, one of her favorite places on the trip.

When they reached the point where the granite rock jutted gracefully into the river, they took their shoes off and sat on the rock, dangling their feet into the ice cold Tuolumne. It felt good on their sweaty soles. They drank some water and started talking about geology, both having enjoyed reading about it when they were younger.

"So not all of your youth was wasted on dealing with being molested? It seems you managed to learn quite a lot."

"I drove my Mom nuts. If I liked a subject, I'd immerse myself in it. I'd get A's in it at school. The teachers, who typically hated me, would have this brief glimpse of what I could be like if I chose to study. They'd get their hopes up, but then the subject would change and my mind would wander. My grades would plummet faster than Yosemite Falls."

"You have a brilliant mind. Why didn't you go into something useful like medicine or science?"

She chortled, "Instead of something creative like writing?"

He shrugged.

"When I write, nothing else exists in the world except for what I put on paper. I am in control of the universe that appears in front of me. It gives me power and takes me away from the pain."

"But, all you write about is your past and how painful it was."

"But I can control how it slips through my fingers to the keyboard. I can control it rather than it controlling me. I don't expect you to understand. You think with that logical brain of yours that connecting to your feelings is like building a bridge out of a deck of cards. You're not sure you want to cross it just in case it collapses under your feet. What you forget is how good it can feel to be on the other side and the reason why most of us risk crossing the bridge."

He feigned a look of annoyance, "Look, I'm the one who's the king of analogies. I don't appreciate you trying to take away my crown."

They walked for another hour, reaching the Cascades around noon. Pulling out the sandwiches they had made, Flynn also fished around in the back pack for the bananas and fruit drinks. House made some suggestive moves with the banana, but Flynn refused to smile. They were both impressed with the Cascades, which were so loud they had a hard time hearing each other.

Flynn looked young and happy, taking photos of House and the rapids. She sat the camera on a rock and put the timer on so that they could have another photo together. Running back out to where he stood, she was enthralled that they were on the edge of a rock in the middle of the cascade. Turning her face up to his, she gave him a huge, happy, grin. He pulled her chin up to look at her, just as the camera went off.

"Great, that's going to be a strange picture." She said, still gazing up into his eyes.

House bent down and pressed his lips onto her soft, moist mouth, letting his nose rest next to hers. He didn't try to French kiss her; he figured one step at a time. He simply let their lips linger longer than you would with a friend.

Confused by her desire to let him kiss her, Flynn pulled back and stumbled, almost going over the edge, but House held onto her, tightly.

Chuckling as he pulled her back from the edge, he bellowed, "You're not getting away that fast. An exit like that would be dramatic, but I'd be back in the loony bin again."

She laughed while shaking her head, and then started picking up things. "We need to start back. We're going to have to climb a little and with your leg, it's going to go slow."

They made their way back to the car, driving back to White Wolf Lodge by four in the afternoon. Once in the tent Flynn yawned and sat down on the edge of the bed, flopping back while House looked down at her.

"Why don't we drive down to the Ahwahnee for dinner?" House suggested.

"Not tonight, it's an hour down and an hour back. Let's just stay around here and have dinner up at the lodge, okay? Tomorrow we could hike down in the Valley and eat down there."

House nodded and looked at his watch, "The restaurant doesn't open for another hour, so I'm going to do some reading."

"I think I'll do some writing. There's a plug on the porch of the lodge that I can hook my laptop up to."

They spent the hour separated and then met up at the restaurant where they ate the set menu of pork roast in a cabernet wine with mash potatoes and mixed vegetables in a cheese sauce. Flynn had one more glass of wine than she did the night before, causing her to giggle and laugh at just about anything vaguely funny that House said. By the end of the meal, they both were in a good mood as they walked back to the tent cabin.

Flynn looked at her watch; it was six thirty and she expected another hour of twilight before it turned dark. She grabbed her camera, "I'm going to go out and see if I can catch some deer. They're usually out in the field eating about this time. Do you want to come?"

He hated the idea that she might lose her alcohol buzz without him exercising his best chance at winning her over. "I'll go with you."

She stopped in her tracks, "Really?" Flynn didn't think House would want to go running around a field looking for deer.

"Sure, better than sitting here by myself."

She shrugged as he followed her out the door. They walked just behind the semi-circle of tent cabins and across a road that led to a paddock for mules that carried rations back into the High Sierra camps. Behind it was a wide field of wild flowers and native grass. The field was full of deer eating in the last minutes of sunlight. She smiled over her shoulder at him and he gave her a half hearted smile back. After fifteen minutes of taking photos she finally turned the digital camera off.

"The morning light will be better, don't you think? The eastern exposure will make the colors look more vibrant. I think I'll try to catch some of the deer tomorrow morning.

They walked back to the tent cabin, just as the sun dipped below the horizon. House lit the lantern by the bed as Flynn took the other one, lit it and went to the restroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste. House scurried behind her with his toiletry bag wanting to spruce up, _'just in case.'_

Flynn was back in the tent before House, putting her things away in the bear box. He stashed his and then took off his clothes, leaving just his boxers and t-shirt on.

"Bed?" He suggested.

She looked a little surprised. "It's only eight. I thought we might play some cards or –"

"Strip poker?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Considering your state of undress, I'd only have to win a couple of hands."

"Hmm, since you're a lousy player, I might have to let you win—just to be nice."

"I don't think so. On the other hand, maybe I'll just read." She hung the lantern on a nail above the bed and grabbed a novel out of her backpack.

House was delighted, ready to take advantage of her decision to get into bed. Flynn took off her pants and top, put on her t-shirt over her head, took off the bra and then thread her arms through her sleeves. Climbing into the bed she watched as House put his hands behind his head, resting back on his pillow, smiling sweetly up at her with his eyes relaxed, caring.

Flynn crawled under the covers, noticing he was still smiling. "_What?"_

"You're beautiful."

She blushed bright red. "Greg! Stop that. I'm dating Roger, he's very jealous. I can't cheat on him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's bright, handsome, single and wants kids. On top of that, he thinks I'm the best thing since sliced bread and doesn't bring up my past." The words came tumbling out like the cascades. She paused and looked down at her hands. "He asked me to marry him and I'm supposed to give him my answer when I get back."

He snickered, "You aren't going to marry a college professor. You'll die of boredom."

"I _want_ to be bored. I want to be normal for once."

"You're _not_ normal." He said in a firm voice.

She clenched her jaw. "_I want to be."_

He raised up. "No you don't."

"Oh God! I'm not going to argue with you."

His voice went soft. "Let _me_ be the one to bore you."

She shook her head, "I can't do this Greg. I could be happy with Roger. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because he won't make you happy. You'll be bored and before long, there will be bandages on the other wrist."

She let out a cry of exasperation, threw her book across the tent and jumped up, pulled on a pair of pants, a jacket, and slipped her tennis shoes on without socks. Running out the door, Flynn disappeared crying into the night without a flashlight. House cursed and stood up putting on his pants, he grabbed a flashlight and hobbled outside as fast as he could.

Looking around, House couldn't see any sign of her. He noticed two guys sitting outside of their tent by a campfire, "Hey, did you see a blonde run out of here?"

One of them pointed towards the meadow where they had been taking photos, "She went that way. Hey buddy, we just talked to the ranger and he warned us about some bears in the area. You better rope her in before some bear claims her white meat as dinner."

House ran towards the meadow, "_Flynn! Flynn! Flynn!" _Waving the flashlight around he couldn't see anything. "Damn it, Flynn! There are bears out here. Come on." He shone the light around. "Flynn? _Please_?"

His voice sounded desperate. Flynn stood near a tree at the edge of the meadow and was about to yell out when she heard branches behind her crack. House heard it too and aimed the flashlight in her direction just in time to see the light bounce against the retina of two large eyes. He saw Flynn standing about fifteen feet away, eyes wide, body tense. She looked in his direction and then at the bear who was watching House, his head down. Flynn looked back at House, frightened that he had been targeted by the bear. Turning towards the large animal, she threw her hands up and yelled, waving her arms wildly, jumping around.

House took a deep breath, his knees shaking. "What the hell are you doing?" He half screamed, half whispered.

But she didn't hear him, she continued to scream and shout at the brown bear now facing in her direction. The bear took several steps towards her, but House aimed the light directly in the bear's eyes. The bear stopped and stared in House's direction at the light, obviously aggravated by how bright it was. Flynn took a step towards the massive bear to try and scare it away. It turned its head back to her, studied her for a few seconds.

House swallowed hard, his palms sweating and his heart beating hard. The animal took a few steps forwards, snorting and shaking its head back and forth. But just as House was sure it was going to charge, it walked backwards a few steps, turned and ran into the forest. House finally began to breathe again. Hobbling over, he grabbed Flynn into his arms.

"_God damn it! What the hell were you trying to do-get yourself killed?"_ His heart was pounding so hard that even Flynn could feel it.

"No, of course not. But I was afraid the bear might go after you with you waving that light. They're not fond of lights being shined in their eyes.

"_You_ were trying to protect _me_?" He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth in anger.

She chuckled. "Stupid, huh? I should have known bears don't like to eat assholes."

"You're moronic." He buried his face into her hair, and mumbled out of the blue, "I love you. I wish I didn't, but there it is."

Flynn winced, her body cringing away from him. "_Oh God,_ don't say things like that!"

"What? Don't tell you the truth? I thought, with the exception of the other night, we've always been truthful with each other." He pulled on her arm to lead her back to the tent, afraid that the bear might come back.

"The other night?"

"When you took your blood bath; I told you I just wanted sex- it was a lie letting you believe that the sex meant nothing to me when it meant everything."

Flynn stopped in the field, her mouth open, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Stop saying that!"

Her voice, tight with strain, croaked, "Oh Christ, I wish I knew what to do."

"Let's start by keeping you from being Smokey's next meal."

She hugged him as they walked back inside the tent. "Greg, I'm so lost. I don't know what to believe, who to trust or what to do."

He said as gently and with as much sincerity that he could muster, "Don't worry, take it one step at a time. If we have to feel our way along the right path then that's what we'll do. I said I loved you; I didn't say I knew how to make this work. I just know that I want you in my life and I'm pretty sure that's what you want too."

"I did, but I've spent a lot of energy over the last few months convincing myself otherwise."

"I know," he said it with deep sadness. "I know I have a lot of work to do to make you trust me. But, one thing I do know."

"What?"

"You're not college professor wife material-you have a pulse."

xoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxxoxox*

Flynn sat down on the bed and put her face into the palms of her hands. She tried to think, tried to decide what she should do. Roger was extremely nice, a highly respected academician and a generous man. He'd always been a gentleman, polite, never yelling or passing judgement. But, there was something different about Roger. He was wound tight, really tight. He appeared relaxed, but she always had a feeling that underneath he was strung as tight as a violin. She could sense his body tense whenever they talked about the men in her past and there was something in his eyes that went hard when she talked about House. Even stranger, he seemed void of emotion when they discussed her going camping with House. She could tell he disapproved, but the feeling that something else was going on made the hairs on her neck stand up. Despite Roger being extremely, almost eerily, calm, she had the strange feeling that he was deeply jealous. Flynn was sure that if he knew what was going on, he'd leave her.

House went back outside and reached into the bear box, opened the cooler and grabbed two bottles. Hobbling back inside he smiled like Jack Nicholson in the Shining, shouted, "Here's Johnny!" and handed Flynn a bottle of John's Hard Cider.

She took the bottle and paused, staring at him and those blue eyes of his. They were apprehensive, anxious. The propane lanterns were still flickering from the air that followed House into the tent. She opened the bottle and took a long drink.

Looking at House she shrugged, "Now what?"

"Let's go to bed." He suggested.

Chuckling she raised an eyebrow. "Go to bed or _get naked?"_

"Well I suggested going to bed, but since you suggested getting naked-" House started shedding his clothes. "I'm all for it!"

"Whoa, cowboy! No nookie; you and I haven't settled anything. Not a thing."

He was down to his boxers and his socks. Looking down, he pointed to his feet, "I'm leaving my socks on because my feet are cold."

Flynn's jaw dropped when the boxers fell to the floor. He wasn't at a full salute, but he was starting to get plump at the thought of having sex with her.

"Greg, _put your clothes on."_

He looked down at his penis. "Too much for you to handle? Don't worry; it only gets a little bit bigger. I promise to be gentle."

She rolled her eyes. "Honey, I've had bigger. Now at least put your shorts on and get in bed."

He grimaced with disappointment. "Fine." Bending down, he picked up his shorts, slipping them on over the unsatisfied organ.

Flynn giggled, "You really thought I was going to have sex with you tonight?"

He shrugged and crawled into bed, "I was giving it a fifty-fifty chance."

"Generous odds!"

"I like to think I was in the ballpark."

She shook her head. "You go ahead and believe that if it makes you feel better."

"What did you think my chances were?"

"Fifty-fifty."

"I told you."

"Fifty percent chance I'd tell you to get dressed again, fifty percent chance I'd get in the car and just drive off."

He grinned and crawled under the covers. "Well, it's already 8:30. I'm going to see if I can sleep."

"I'm getting my book and my head lamp. I think I'll light the candles too just in case I have to get up in the night." Flynn undressed down to her camisole and panties. She could feel House's eyes on her body, watching. She looked over her shoulder and saw him, arms propping his head up on the pillow and giving her a huge grin. She turned back, took off the camisole and pulled her extra large t-shirt over her head. Grabbing her head lamp, she fixed it around her head and then found her book, placing it on the bed. She lit the two candles that were delivered each morning by the housekeeping crew and then turned the propane lanterns off. Climbing into bed, she hit the button on her head lamp and picked up the book and began to read. The candles flickered and lit up the tent with a soft light.

Flynn read while House, his back to her, appeared to sleep. Despite all her efforts to read her book, Flynn's eyes began to droop. The book dropped back onto her abdomen as she began to snore softly. She woke up long enough to remove and turn off her head lamp, leaving the self contained candles to act like a night light. Flynn turned on her side and pulled the covers over her shoulder.

The bed moved as he angled to spoon her body. He was warm and hairy, taking away the chill from the ambient temperature that was quickly plummeting. The smell of his arm, laced over her, was masculine, a deep, woodsy musk. She felt calm and content just laying there with his nose in her hair and his chest expanding against her back with each breath. Her mind felt like it was wrapped in gauze, sheltered, protected.

As she basked in his warmth, she could feel a lump pushing into her leg; his erection wasn't stiff, but it certainly wasn't lifeless either. House took no action; he wasn't trying to play with her breasts, grind his erection into her or even kiss her. He lay still; the only movement was from his breathing. She knew the ball was in her court. All she had to do was to turn over on her back and the signal would be given, the wall of Jericho would fall. She tensed up under the thought that she had to make a decision. Either she jumped off the cliff or put up a fence and made him get off her lawn.

He whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck, "What's wrong? You're as stiff as a board."

"It's because you're almost as stiff as a board."

He snorted. "Don't worry he'll go away until tomorrow morning."

There was silence and then she gently turned towards him, "Maybe I don't want him to."

Now lying flat on her back, House raised up to study her. He could just make out her features from the candles.

"Are you sure?" His voice was calm and cautious.

"I suggest you not let me think too long on it."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, no tongue, just a kiss of affection, "Actually, I do want you to think about it. I don't want you to feel pressured. It may sound out of character, but this time I want both of us to be on the same page. If we have sex, then we're agreeing that there's more here than just two good friends with benefits."

Stunned, Flynn stared up into his face trying to read it in the candlelight. He appeared sincere, but she wished she had more light to read him by. "Greg, please don't say that if you don't mean it. I wish I could say that I'm a tough old bird-I am, but not when it comes to you. You have the power to turn my world upside down. If you mean this, then great, I'm ready to give it a try; if not, please let me know right now."

He kissed her again and brushed her hair back with his hand, "Flynn, I wish I had never hurt you so that you wouldn't be afraid and could trust me. The only thing I can do is to try to be good to you from here on out. And we both know that's asking a lot of me. In fact, I can pretty well guarantee that I'm going to let down my end of the bargain some of the time. It doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means that I'm a jerk."

"I can live with you being _you_ most of the time. I can't live with you if you lie or keep things from me."

"Flynn, people lie, they just do. I can only promise that my lies will be the kind of lies people live with on a daily basis, you know –'You look great' when, in fact, you have a pimple on your nose; 'I'm late because of a patient' when I actually just spent an hour looking at porn on my computer."

"I'm not asking for perfection, I'm asking that you not hold back the kind of lies that have the power to tear my life apart."

"I think we can shake on that."

"I had something else in mind."

House grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: Explicit sex**

**Chapter 19**

**All the Right Reasons**

His mouth covered hers, their lips feeling, sucking and savoring each other hungrily. He opened his mouth slightly, covering her entire mouth as he slipped his warm, wet tongue past her teeth, touching her tongue as softly as possible. House smiled when he realized that she tasted like Crest toothpaste. Flynn met his tongue with hers as she felt his hand on her hip bone where her t-shirt's hem rested. He pushed under it and up, finding smooth, warm skin just above the elastic of her panties.

Flynn drew in a deep, sensual breath when his fingertips found her skin. The touch was something Flynn now knew she had wanted for a very long time, ever since that night when they first had sex. His tongue became more aggressive, darting in and out as if it was mimicking the sexual act itself. Flynn reached down for the erection that was pushing into her thigh, slipping her hand down his boxers, finding the round, thick organ waiting, semen that had leaked in anticipation making it wet and sticky on top. Wrapping her hand around his shaft she rubbed up and down, applying just enough friction to keep his organ excited with anticipation.

House closed his eyes, watching her play with him was too much of a turn on. He had to slow his reactions or this would be over before it began. The feel of her hand pulling and rubbing his balls and shaft was building pressure in his groin. He was sure that if she didn't slow down she'd be wiping semen off her hand and arm in a few seconds. Tilting his pelvis away from her, House pulled down his shorts, giving him the breather he needed from the electric sensations she had been sending through his body.

Flynn stopped for him to take off his shorts. Once he pulled them off, he threw them on the floor. She reached down to take her panties off but hesitated, realizing that House would enjoy doing it.

They were both now used to the candlelight which danced near them and overhead on the white canvas ceiling. In the backlight of the candles, House looked handsome, incredibly masculine. His smell, so familiar, so comforting, filled her. She watched as he lifted up and, placing his fingers on each of her hips, pulled the nylon panties down slowly, revealing the softly lit hair covering her mound. He reached down and kissed it, then continued to pull the delicate panties completely off.

It hit House just how much he wanted this- wanted her. All the years of pain seemed to be behind them. Underneath him was a woman who understood him, tolerated him, loved him. She'd never once asked him to change or become something he couldn't. Even when she was angry or disappointed with him, she knew it was futile to ask him to change, so she changed her perspective. Rather than wilt, she became stronger. He admired her for that.

His knee came up between her legs spreading her thighs open like a flower unfolding. Flynn knew she was wet, sopping wet. She had been ever since she made the decision to turn on her back. Her nipples were pushing against the cotton t-shirt, excited and plump. The feel of House rubbing his organ against her was like a light switch sending electricity through her clitoris to her breasts and up her spine to the center of pleasure. Faster and faster he rubbed until Flynn was involuntarily responding by pulling her pelvis down to angle her pelvis up towards him, giving him easier access.

House could feel the pressure building to a point where it hurt to hold back. He knew she was close, but he wanted to come inside her before she came. He wanted to watch her body respond to him pumping inside of her. The sight of her nipples now pressing hard against the cotton t-shirt spurred him on. House placed his mouth over the cotton covering her breast and let his tongue barely touch the tip of her nipple, sending a shudder through her body.

She whispered, "Oh Christ, I'm going to come."

"Could you call me Lord? Christ has a whole different connotation; Lord has a more masculine sound." Without hesitating, House stabbed up inside, her body enveloping his entire shaft with her wet, slippery, heat. He pulled out and pounded inside of her again, up as far as he could go. Repeating this action several times, he felt the pressure building in his groin. He frantically pulled her top up, revealing her breasts, the pink round nipples engorged with desire. Dipping down he licked around her nipples and then sucked hard making Flynn moan so loud he knew they could be heard outside. He licked from her nipple to her neck, tasting the salt of her skin on his tongue.

Flynn watched his face contort into this raw, aching desire as he lifted up slightly to make it easier for him to thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist and rocked with each plunge of his shaft, swallowing him up with her body. He let her take over, rocking, pulling, sliding, pumping him. He surrendered to her body, allowing the tingling to take over, feel the rush of blood to his erection as she purposefully contracted her vagina propelling him into an orgasm that shot through his body like a gunshot, exploding up into his head. He couldn't see or hear anything for a few seconds as he came inside her, ejaculating over and over.

House grabbed her shoulders, whispering in an urgent voice, "No, no more, you've blinded me."

She started giggling.

He let out a deep breath and fell off to the side. "God, I'm too old for this."

She put out her hand and stroked his chest, "Ah, hot sex too much for the old geezer?"

"Only if you expect it every day."

"I don't expect anything, but I have heard about these little blue pills…" She wiggled her eyebrows and kissed his lips.

Rolling his eyes, House snorted. "Just because you're a hot, young, piece of ass and need constant poking-"

"Hot, yes, piece of ass, maybe, but young?"

"Okay, you're an old piece of ass and you're lucky that I'm willing to tap you on a bi-weekly basis."

"That's okay, I have Bob."

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't you mean Roger?"

"Bob. Battery operated boyfriend."

Giving her an appreciative smile. "Oh, sweet. Can I watch?"

"Greg, what happens after Yosemite? We go back to New Jersey and in December you stay in Princeton, I go back to UCLA—"

"Wait, I thought you were staying in Princeton? I mean, Roger asked you to marry him…didn't you two have a plan?"

"Yes, he was going to try and find me a position at Princeton."

"Great!"

Flynn flung herself away from House onto her pillow. "Right! He's going to really want to find me a position at Princeton when I tell him I'm banging my cousin and can't marry him."

"I'm not your cousin."

She gave me a look, "Tell Mom and Aunt Blythe."

"I've been thinking about that." He swallowed and cleared his throat, "They're going to be shocked when we tell them that we know each other in the Biblical sense, so why don't we drive to Fresno, get married and then drive on down to San Diego to tell them?"

Flynn jumped out of bed, her eyes wide. She stumbled backwards, her naked body covered in goose bumps. "Greg! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, getting married forces us to deal with all our issues. And, since you have a buttload of money, I figure you can live in Princeton and buy a vacation condo in California. Anyway, you should be writing, not wiping college kids' butts. Now get back in bed; according to your nipples, you're freezing."

"No, you're a madman."

He grinned. "Mad like a fox. Look if we tell our mothers that we're bonking, it's going to cause a lot of moaning and groaning, handwringing—'Where did we go wrong?'- If we tell them we're bonking now and then six months later we tell them we're getting married, there'll just be more moaning and groaning. This way we short circuit that. They only have to moan and groan once."

"Greg. I can't move this fast. Hell, I can't think that fast."

He wrinkled his nose and brow. "Smart as bait, are we?" Pulling the covers up, he motioned for Flynn to get under.

Flynn looked down at the bed and then into House's eyes. He winked at her. She sat down on the bed and then crawled in, pulling the covers over her, but not touching House. "Greg, around you things go to pieces and people get hit by the shrapnel. Why should I marry you?"

He slipped over and pulled her into his body, his skin warm against hers, "Oh, come on, you know you love me. I just asked you to marry me, now the least you can do is thank me. Not many women get asked to be a House. A lot of people think I'm ruggedly handsome and incredibly brilliant."

"Brilliant? Well some of us are going to leave our mark; you, Greg, are going to leave a stain."

"As long as it's on the sheet under you, I'm okay with it." He paused and then scooted even closer, rubbing up against her, "What's wrong with getting married?"

She turned to face him, "Marriage is fine if you've known someone for a long…" Flynn stopped, realizing that they had known each other for a long time, had been through the trenches together and were now in each other's arms, "Hell, Greg, I don't know. It just seems like we've finally gotten to a point where we can admit there's more to this than friendship and bam, you want to take it to the next level?"

"Flynn," His voice was sober, calm, commanding, "We've loved each other for a long time. I'd like to roll the dice."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Because you want it."

"I want the person I love to _want it_ too."

"I do or I wouldn't have brought it up. Now go to sleep, we have a big week ahead. Get some rest."

"Greg, you weren't strapped in during launch, were you?"

"Look, first you best me on the analogies, now the insults. You can't emasculate me until after the wedding, okay?" He nuzzled her hair, "Good night."

"Good night, Greg."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Stealth Love**

It was the hand on her breast that got her attention. She was so deep asleep she wasn't sure the feeling was real. But then she felt his entire weight cover her, with his erection poking her thigh as he moved around. She was desperately trying to wake, slowly realizing that this was really happening. He was already inside her, quietly thrusting. She had to think.

_I'm not in my own bed, it's warm in bed, but my face is cold. The smell, I know this smell. _

All of these thoughts raced through her head in the flash of a second.

_It's Greg._

Opening her eyes, she could barely see anything. The candles had burned out, leaving the only light in the tent from the bathroom lights approximately one hundred feet away. There was a shadowy form on top of her.

He grunted with each shallow thrust and then he was quiet, shifting slightly to the right, most of his weight was on his side although they were still connected, he hadn't pulled out.

Flynn shook her head and chuckled to herself, unsure if he was even awake. Since he hadn't said anything and was now snoring, she could only assume he was somewhere in between consciousness and dreamland. _Well I'll be damned. I wonder if this is what I have to look forward to if we get married-stealth fucks in the middle of the night?_

When morning rolled around, Flynn woke up and grabbed her book to read for a few minutes before braving the cold to run to the bathroom. She felt the bed move and an unshaven chin lifted up.

"_What the f…"_

Flynn looked over at him, "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't have a woody. Crap, what's with that? I wake up ninety per cent of the time with at least a little wood and I'm tellin' ya, this puppy is limp as a deflated balloon. I was looking forward to a little morning banging."

"You owe me."

"Owe you?"

"Yeah, you owe me a big, fat orgasm. Do you always screw women in your sleep?"

He paused and furrowed his brow, looking at her as if she was crazy. "We had sex after we had sex?"

"No protection sex."

"Wow, I thought I dreamed that!"

"Need proof? The wet spot is still there."

He shook the cobwebs out. "Sleep sex? Whoa, I haven't had sleep sex since I was in my early twenties and screwed Cheryl Gray while I was snoring."

"How endearing. At least you didn't snore until after you came."

He started laughing, "Sorry."

"Yeah, but you're doing this commando…no overcoat. That's scary considering I'm still a functioning female complete with uterus, fallopian tubes and eggs!"

"Well, Jesus, wake me up the next time."

"That's just fine as long as I'm awake. It took a few minutes for me to understand what was going on."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He put an arm around her. "So today we go to the valley. We'll eat at the Awahnee, so we should either dress appropriately or take clothes."

"I've got a nice sundress and sandals I'll take. You?"

"I brought some slacks and a nice shirt." He held the deep blue, well-pressed shirt next to his chest, "Goes with my beautiful blue eyes, don'tcha think?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to pack what she thought they might need. They drove down into the valley by eight and had hiked several miles to Vernal Falls and back to the car by eleven, beating the large summer crowds.

"I'm driving." House announced.

Flynn looked at him suspiciously, but threw him the keys anyway, "Where are we going?"

"We have reservations for dinner at eight at the Ahwahnee."

"Reservations? When did you make them?"

"I asked the clerk up at the lodge to call down and make them for me while you were in the bathroom."

"Oh. So, we have nine hours. Want to hike around Yosemite Falls or go up to Grant's Pass?"

"Nope. We're going west."

She furred her brow and narrowed her eyes, "West?"

"West." That was all he would say as they drove along, finally reaching the west gate, they exited out of the park. Driving through El Portal, she thought maybe he had arranged for a half day rafting trip on the Merced, but they drove past the put-in road and continued down the road towards Mariposa. An hour and half later he pulled up in front of the Mariposa County Clerk's office.

Flynn read the sign and her mouth dropped open. "Oh no! No, no, no!"

He came around to her side of the car and opened the door. "Let's just go ask about what's required."

"_You go ask."_

"Flynn, what are you afraid of? They won't marry us unless you agree. It's not feudal England."

"Greg, I'm not ready."

He nodded. "I understand, let's just go see what it takes."

She knew him better, but got out of the car anyway and walked inside the office to the registrar's counter. They pulled a number and waited five minutes before being called by a woman in a forest green pant suit with a pretty lace camisole. She was about Flynn's age and very pleasant to look at with frosted brown hair and a trim figure. She wasn't flashy, but she wasn't going to let old age get her without a fight.

"Hello, I'm Greg House-"

"Oh, Dr. House! It's nice to finally meet you. I have your license right here." She reached over to her desk and grabbed an envelope, handing it to House.

Flynn narrowed her eyes, "License?"

The woman smiled and took a good look at her, "Oh my God, it is you! You are Flynn O'Flannery, right? The author, right?"

Flynn blushed and nodded, "Yes."

She rushed back to her desk, "Terry, it is her." Picking up a paperback, she quickly ran back to the counter followed by another woman toting a hardback copy of Flynn's new book. "Miss O'Flannery, could you please sign this?"

The young woman behind her put the hardback on the counter too, "Mine too, please? I'm Terry."

Flynn smiled, "Your name?"

The woman with the frosted hair looked down where Flynn was going to sign, "Belinda. Please make it out to Belinda."

Flynn signed the books and both women clutched them briefly to their chests and smiled. Belinda put hers down and then grabbed two large parcels, "Dr. House, these arrived yesterday for you."

"Great." House took the packages, glancing mischievously over at Flynn who was standing absolutely still. He handed her a plain wrapped package about three feet by two feet wide and five inches deep. The other package he put under his arm.

Belinda smiled and spoke with authority, "Dr. House, your ceremony will take place out those doors in forty-five minutes. Either myself or Terry will perform it."

Flynn looked sideways at all of them. "Ceremony?"

House grabbed her arm and started pulling her out the door. She stumbled backwards out the exit shaking her head wildly.

"No, there's not going to be any ceremony!" She yelled back at Terry and Belinda.

House waved a hand. "She's joking, see you in forty-five minutes!"

The door closed and they were standing in the courtyard, the sun dodging in and out of high clouds. There was a large white gazebo in the middle of the courtyard with a podium.

He pulled her over to a park bench, "Open your package."

"There isn't going to be a ceremony! And, how did you manage to get a license without my signature on the application?"

"Forged."

She gasped, "You forged my signature on a government application?"

"Would you have signed it?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I rest my case. Open the damn package."

She started to open the package. Underneath the brown postal paper were gold embossed letters on the top of a embossed white box, _Valentino._ Stunned, she continued to open the box, pulling back the tissue to reveal a gorgeous white silk dress with a V neckline and back and a belted empire waist. It was sleeveless with vertical ruffles going down the skirt. The label showed the size and that it was made in Italy. Wrapped in tissue at the bottom of the box were gold sandals, with a very comfortable two and a half inch heel.

Flynn put a hand up over her mouth, "It's gorgeous."

"You need to go get ready. My suit is in this box. Your makeup is in the car, I made sure I brought it along with your brush. Now scoot."

She looked at him and shook her head. "Greg… this is too fast. What are we doing?"

"We're taking a chance. For once take a chance on something that's based on reality."

"_Reality! This is the most surreal moment of my life!"_

"Do you really love me?"

She nodded.

"Do you believe I really love you?"

Flynn hesitated, staring deep into his unflinching eyes. Her shoulder collapsed as she nodded again.

"Then let's take a leap of faith. If it doesn't work, you can always get an annulment based on my forging the license. You could say you thought the ceremony was a prank."

There was a long silence as Flynn looked from the gown to him and back. The man knew her so well that he had managed to pick out a gorgeous dress that she loved in what she hoped was the right size. Despite feeling like she was in a Kafka short story, she also felt like a princess caught up in the romance of it all. She had to admire a man who could make all of this happen and wondered how long he had been planning this.

Laughing, Flynn clutched the dress to her chest and walked with him to the car. She grabbed the makeup bag and disappeared inside the office building. Walking into the public bathroom, Flynn chose the handicap stall and hung the dress up on the hook. She leaned against the wall, clutching the shoes and makeup bag, her heart racing, palms clammy, breath erratic. For a second she thought she was going to faint, but didn't. Composing herself, she again debated the wisdom of what they were doing. Her whole crazy life had been based on impulsive moves, was she just perpetuating that? Then again, she would be lying if she hadn't thought on more than one occasion about spending her life with House. Even as a teenager, he was the one person she felt safe with and still did. Despite what had happened in the past, she knew there was a love between them that was an amalgamation of love between friends, cousins, lovers. Her love for House was the strongest emotion in her life. But, was it enough? She had a sure thing in Roger—stability, kindness, and his deep desire to be with her. He was stable.

Flynn never thought that Greg House would marry. But, now she realized it wasn't so farfetched. He desperately wanted something, someone, in his life, but there were very few people he trusted to share his life with or wanted to share his life with. Flynn knew that she was probably the only person who accepted him for the screwed up man he was and still loved him without wanting to change him.

She swallowed hard and decided that, although she had been impulsive, in many ways her life worked. She was a well respected author, a rich woman, an educator and she had come to terms with her past. And now she had a chance to live her life with the only man she had ever really loved. Should she choose love or stability?

Flynn put the dress on in one big leap of faith.

Stepping out of the bathroom, looking gorgeous in the gown and gold sandals, she put the makeup bag, box and her clothes back in the car and went to look for House. She saw him standing on the gazebo shifting his weight, fiddling with something in his hand. He was dressed in his blue suit with the crisp blue shirt with a blue paisley silk tie. Flynn grinned, he was more nervous than she was. Belinda joined him on the gazebo, book in hand. They had a short conversation and then House looked at his watch. Flynn looked up at the clock and noticed it was going on 1:30 pm which was obviously the time for the ceremony. Flynn took a deep breath and walked through the door into the sunshine.

House looked across the courtyard as Flynn walked towards him and gave her a half hearted nod as she walked forward. He held out his hand, giving her a small bouquet of roses and lilies. She smelled the fragrant bouquet and then, taking his hand in hers, walked up the steps.

"You look beautiful. But, Flynn…"

Flynn turned towards House with the excitement of a little girl. Looking into his eyes, she saw doubt; he wasn't so sure he wanted to do this. She leaned in, disappointed but full of compassion for him. "Greg, it's okay, we don't have to do this."

He took a deep breath and gave her a sad little smile as if he was deeply sorry, "I…I…know I should be firm, unwavering. I thought I could do…" His voice trailed off.

"Honey, it's okay. I'll love you tomorrow as much as I love you this very minute. This ceremony or the lack of it won't change that."

They heard Belinda clear her throat. "Dr. House? I have to get back into the office. Can we start?"

Flynn shook her head at Belinda to signal that they weren't going to go through with it, but was surprised to hear House pipe up, "Yes, where do we stand?"

She did a double take, "Greg?"

Belinda pointed, "You there and Ms. Flannery there. I hope you don't mind, but we brought our court photographer to take some photos for you."

House stood on his mark and then pulled Flynn towards hers. He gave her a brief smile and blew her a kiss. "Okay, Belinda, I think we're ready."

Belinda smiled, "Your witness will be Terry." She nodded in Terry's direction as Terry gave them a playful wave. Belinda turned back, "Ready?"

Both House and Flynn nodded.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in lawful wedlock. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and should enhance the individuality of each of you.

Gregory House, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

House rolled his eyes and then gave Flynn a warm smile. He put a hand on her cheek and nodded as he said softly, "I do."

"Flynn O'Flannery, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Flynn squeezed House's hands. "I really, really, do."

I now ask you, Gregory House, to place the ring on Flynn's finger and repeat after me:

I, Gregory House, take you, Flynn O'Flannery, for my lawful wedded wife-"

House repeated the words, looking deep into Flynn's eyes, making sure she knew he meant what he was affirming.

"- to have and to hold -from this day forward - for better for worse - for richer for poorer -in sickness and in health - to love, honor and cherish - till death do us part."

Again he repeated the words with a strong, steady voice, his eyes calm as he repeated the words.

"I now ask you to hold hands while Flynn repeats after me:"

But Flynn didn't wait, she turned to House and with a voice full of emotion, began, "I, Flynn Flannery, take you Gregory Michael House, for my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish till death do us part."

Belinda smiled at them, "Before I pronounce you man and wife, would you like to say anything?"

House nodded.

"Fine Dr. House, please go ahead."

"Flynn, over the years our lives have weaved in and out of each other's. The tapestry woven out of that connection has been rich, not because of anything I've done, I've never quite been as naïve and giving as you, but because you are a thread spun of pure gold. You brighten my life in so many ways and as I stand here, I can't think of a single reason why you should want to spin your golden thread with my woolen one. But, I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that although I'm just a woolen thread, I'll protect and keep you warm and I'll make your life's tapestry stronger and capable of weathering the elements. I love you."

Belinda turned to Flynn, "Would you like to say something?"

She nodded, "Greg, I'm allergic to wool." They both laughed, "No, just joking. Honey, I don't expect this marriage to be anything short of a rollercoaster. But, as much as I know we're going to have some real downs, I can't wait for the highs. I love you."

Tears ran down both of her cheeks as she spoke. House pulled Flynn into his chest and hugged her until she could compose herself. Belinda waited until House nodded at her to continue.

"Inasmuch as you, Gregory House, and you, Flynn O'Flannery, have consented to be joined together in marriage, and by virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss if you wish."

House threw his head back and chuckled then bent down and kissed his bride.

**Dear Readers:**

**There's a couple of you who leave me reviews and I'm very grateful for that. I look forward to the comments, even if they are brief. Thanks**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Incest-a Family Affair**

They walked back to the car, his arm firmly around her shoulders. House noted she was quiet, not saying anything after Belinda handed them the documentation and the marriage certificate.

House noticed she wasn't saying anything. "Flynn? Are you wishing you could have 'do-overs'?"

Flynn said nothing.

House nudged her shoulders. "Flynn? Do you want to get something to eat?"

She finally realized he was talking to her. "Huh? Oh! Eat? Uh, sure, whatever you want."

He looked down the street and shook his head, "We have dinner plans for tonight. Why don't we go through a drive thru and get us some sodas and a snack, then we can drive back to Yosemite. We have the reservations for dinner at the Ahwahnee. Maybe we could go back, have a drink and take in the view from the patio."

She thought a second and nodded, "Should I get undressed?"

"No, you look beautiful. We can change at the Ahwahnee."

They drove through the local Burger King, amusing the teen at the window when she saw Flynn in a wedding dress. They purchased cokes and fries before making the hour and half trip back to Yosemite Valley. Flynn kept staring ahead, vacillating between wondering if they had made the right decision and being ecstatic.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Realizing that he had said something she looked over at him. "Huh?"

"You look like you've been hit in the head by a 2x4. Are you okay?"

"I'm in shock. I mean, can you believe it? Last week I was mad at you and thought you were a damn nuisance. Now, I've gone and made a deal with the devil."

"Just give it a few days. I'll grow on you."

She started laughing when she saw how serious he looked. Her hand reached out and he took it, kissing it as he drove back through the gate to Yosemite. When they turned into the parking lot of the Ahwahnee and parked; House took Flynn and locked his arm in hers as they walked into the lobby of the hotel. Much to her surprise, rather than turn towards the bar he pulled her over to the check-in counter.

"Greg? What are you doing?"

He didn't respond, instead taking out something from his wallet. It was a confirmation for the Ahwahnee. "I thought it would be nice if we spend our wedding night here."

The clerk checked the computer, "Yes, Dr. House and Mrs. House, we have you down for…oh, it looks as if you were supposed to check in yesterday. I'm sorry Dr. House, but we had to charge you for the room last night. However, your stay is confirmed for two more nights. Congratulations on your nuptials. I'm sure you're going to enjoy the room. I'll need a credit card for any room charges."

They finished the transaction and went up to their room. It was the Queen's Room where Queen Elizabeth II had stayed in 1983. It had a beautiful view of Yosemite Falls and the surrounding granite mountains. The room was furnished in deep woods and earthy tones. Spacious, it had its own private bathroom that had been remodeled recently to include a Jacuzzi bath and a rain shower. House sat down on the bed and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"We have five hours and we have a nice, soft bed. I'm thinking we could take advantage of the nice, comfortable bed—"

"Are we staying here for the next two nights? Or are we staying in the tent cabin tomorrow night?"

He frowned, wishing she'd take off her clothes and get jiggy with him. "We can do whatever you want. We have reservations at both."

"But, we need to cancel them either here or up there…and we need to get our things if we're staying here."

"We can get our things in the morning."

"I love the Ahwahnee, but I really love the tent cabin." Her eyebrows went up and her lips pursed together, pleading with him.

"Fine, I'll cancel the Ahwahnee for tomorrow and we'll go back up to White Wolf. Will that make you happy?"

She grinned and nodded as she pushed him back onto the bed. Immediately she noticed how soft the pillowtop bed was as she slid her hand over it admiring the luxurious feel under her palm.

House watched her contemplate the idea of sleeping two nights on the comfortable bed or going back to the tent cabin. "Come on Mrs. House, just think, two nights in this very cushy bed, me on top, you on top, you on all fours, me on my side…all with extra padding underneath to keep us comfy?"

"First, I am not Mrs. House. Second, that's all nice, but I'm in Yosemite. I want to be next to nature, not a Jacuzzi."

"You're no fun."

She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, I can be fun."

House combed her hair away from her face with his hand before his lips connected with her shoulder, nibbling on the fleshy part and then up the side of her neck. Flynn slipped away, kneeling in front of him, running her hands up his thighs careful not to touch his swollen erection which was pushing against the fabric of his crotch. Pulling down his zipper, Flynn took her open mouth and flicked her tongue over his engorged head. With a deep intake of breath, she placed her open mouth over the head of his shaft. He sat back onto the bed as she gently began to suck, licking the little rivulet of semen that oozed out. Her tongue swirled and flicked over the head and down the shaft over and over while his breath came in short gasps. He started moaning. She gave him one last lick and with a slight popping sound freed him from her mouth.

Quickly standing up, Flynn moved in between his legs and began to remove her clothes as he stared up in appreciation. She carefully threw her dress onto the chair in the corner and then undid her bra, revealing one of his favorite parts of her anatomy. Removing her pink lace panties, she stood in front of him running her hands down over her breasts to her clit. Sitting up, House took her breast into his mouth, sucking and nipping her nipple, sending tiny shocks straight to her groin. His hands encircled both breasts and squeezed and kneaded them as his mouth played with her nipples. Her hands roamed down his shirt until she came to his belt. She undid his trousers and House pulled them off in one long sweep. Her hands roamed across his shoulders and down his back as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Flynn ran her hands through his hair, grasping it and tilting his head back so that she could kiss him. Their tongues met as his hands left her breasts and found her clit.

Flynn flinched as a jolt of electricity went through her. He stood, took off the remaining garments he still had on and slipped his hands and fingers between her legs. House turned and pulled her down on the bed. She lay back on the bed as he lifted her legs and hips up off the bed and draped them over his shoulders. In an instant his mouth was surrounding her sex and his tongue was teasing and playing with the path between her clit and her opening. Flynn clutched the bedspread, holding her breath as she concentrated on the pressure and tingling in her groin. His sucking increased faster and faster until the dam broke. She moaned and thrashed as the wave of her orgasm enveloped her.

The pleasure turned to discomfort. "No more!" She begged.

He leaned in to kiss her and as their tongues engaged, he plunged deep into her causing her to gasp at the sheer force with which he had taken her. He continued driving in and out of her until his body started to convulse. Looking into her eyes, House's face contorted with pleasure. She pushed her body to meet his thrusts, begging him to go deeper and harder. He slammed his shaft in hard as his fingers alternated between pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts. They both exploded, screaming out in pleasure as the waves came and then finally subsided.

He gently let her legs fall down as he collapsed onto the bed, panting and laughing. "Oh, now that was a consummation."

She giggled. "It definitely wasn't a stealth fuck. For an old man, you're damn good. I haven't had a double orgasm in years."

"I aim to please madam."

They didn't move for several minutes and then House grabbed the remote, turning on the television. "…and now we turn to Yolanda, our Gossip Gal. Yolanda what do you have for us now?"

Flynn sighed, "Oh, turn that damn thing off, we're in Yosemite for Chris'—"

A photo of Flynn flashed on the screen, "This is just in from the wire service, Flynn O'Flannery, the best selling author of _Dancing in Dante's Inferno _and _Going Home, _was married this afternoon. But, that's not the kicker—she married her cousin!"

House and Flynn both bolted straight up. House screamed out, "What the fuck?"

A photo taken on the gazebo just after they were married flashed on the screen, "Flynn O'Flannery married her cousin, Dr. Gregory House of Princeton, today in Mariposa, California just outside of Yosemite Park. Word is that they're staying in Yosemite at the Ahwahnee Hotel. The award winning, bestselling author, wrote a fictional memoir based on her life. In the novels, Gary Holmes is her cousin and it's believed that Gary Holmes is based on the groom, Dr. Gregory House. Back to you, Larry."

The newscaster came back on, "Ewww, that's a little too red neck for me. I didn't even know it was legal to marry your cousin in California."

The Gossip Girl came back on, "I looked it up and it is legal! But, I wonder what their kids will look like." (Laughter from her and Larry.)

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Flynn jumped up and was running around the room screaming, her hand on her forehead. She looked at House, her eyebrows and eyes wide open in horror.

"Calm down—"

Both of their cell phones rang. Flynn grabbed her phone and saw the caller I.D.; she winced and told House, "Mom."

He nodded, looking at his own cell phone and held it up while it rang. "My Mom."

Flynn flipped the phone open and said meekly, "Hi, Mom." She heard House do the same on the other side of the room.

"Flynn? Is it true? Did you and Greg get married?"

She sat down on the bed, her shoulders hunched over, "Yes, Mom, we were married this afternoon." Flynn heard Sarah break down sobbing.

"Why? How could you? He's…he's your cousin. He let you get raped."

Flynn swallowed hard, hearing House calming his mother in the background. He was taking a harsher tone with her, telling her it was no one's business but theirs and that he loved Flynn.

"Mom, he didn't let me get raped. He did something stupid when he was young and the result was that someone took advantage of that and raped me. But, Mom, he's always been there for me. I can talk to Greg, he's frank and kind and funny. Mom, I love him. I always have. I just didn't know how much until recently."

"But baby, he's your cousin."

"Mom, you know that's not true. We're not even half-cousins. Greg is joining me when I come down to see you. We'll talk about all of this then. But, please try and find it in your heart to be happy for me. We're both very happy, very much in love. Okay? _Please?_"

There was a deep exhale on the other end, "Fine, I'll wait until you two get here before I have my nervous breakdown. I talked briefly to Blythe and she's going to drive up when you come down."

"Fine." Flynn thought it was a great idea to kill two birds with one stone, "I love you Mom. Please tell Aunt Blythe that her son is very happy, happier than I've ever seen him. Maybe that will make her feel better, okay? I'll see you—"

"Before you go…Are you pregnant, Flynn?" Sarah asked.

Flynn gasped. "No! This wasn't a shotgun wedding." House was now standing by her holding out his hand angrily to take the phone from her. Flynn shook her head at him, not letting him have the phone. "Mom, I'll see you in two days and we'll talk. I love you, kisses." She made kissing noises and then hung up. Shaking her finger at House she warned, "No way are _you_ doing the talking when we get down there. You'll have them in a puddle of tears."

House threw his cell on the bed and grabbed some boxers, making his way into the bathroom. Flynn did some channel surfing and practically fainted when she saw their wedding photo on CNN. At least she looked pretty, House was handsome and the both were happy. She wasn't surprised when she received the next phone call; it was her publicist.

"What the fuck did you do? Didn't you think to check in with me?" He barked.

"I'm sorry Howard, it wasn't really planned. Could you _please_ get out an announcement letting everyone know that Greg is my step-cousin, we share no bloodline. My step-mother is his aunt."

"Well, you'll be paying extra for putting this fire out, you know that, right?"

"Sure, fine."

There was a pause, "However, I bet ten bucks your books have a spike in interest. The entertainment shows are all calling me for details. You better give me a few."

"He proposed last night and apparently had it all planned. There was a wedding dress waiting for me in Mariposa at the Registrar's office. He had made an appointment with the registrar to get married for everyday this week, since he didn't know when he'd be able to ask and when he could get me to Mariposa. It was very romantic considering all the effort that went into it."

"How old is he? Where does he work, who designed your dress…you know, give me the goods."

"The dress is a Valentino. He's a world famous diagnostician at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton, plays the piano and other musical instruments. He's…" Flynn snorted with laughter, "He's unique and I love him dearly and yes, he is the Gary Holmes in my novels. So, that should keep them all nattering."

"Fine, I'll call if I need more. Go enjoy your honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"You are at the Ahwahnee aren't you?" Howard asked.

"Yes…well, I guess it is my honeymoon! It just seems surreal."

They hung up and Flynn waited for House to get out of the shower and then she stepped in as he brushed his teeth.

"My publicist says marrying you might boost the sales of my books."

"Did they need it?" He asked.

"No, they both made the top ten on the New York Times list, but the publicity doesn't hurt." She put the mango shampoo in the palm of her hand.

"Great, glad I could help." He sounded sarcastic. "Your phone is ringing."

She was shampooing her hair, "It's going to keep ringing. I'm going to turn mine off. If Mom needs to get me, she can call yours. I'm entitled to a little privacy on my honeymoon."

Her phone stopped ringing and House's phone started. He flipped the cell open, "Yeah?" There was silence as House listened, "Flynn, it's your publicist." He was trying to hand her the phone.

She turned off the water, "Howard?"

"Flynn, the Today Show wants to do a live feed from the Ahwahnee in the morning at five am your time."

"_Five am? I'm on my honeymoon!_"

"Look, you can have all the sex you want after the interviews."

"Interviews, plural?"

"Good Morning America wants the next crack at you at 5:30 am. And both of them want the groom."

"No, no, no! That would be a mistake. Greg's not exactly housebroken. He'll…" She turned to look back at the room only to find him standing right behind her.

"I'll what?" House towered over her, eyes narrow, lips tightly pursed.

"He'll be censored ten seconds into the interview."

Howard started to talk at the same time as House, "Well, think about it. It would be great publicity."

"_I know how to behave!" _House yelled.

"The answer is no, I'm not going to parade him out like some curio piece."

House frowned, "You're just ashamed of me."

"Is that him I hear? Is he right? Are you afraid he'll embarrass you? I thought you said he was a doctor. They usually do well on TV." Howard said.

"No, Howard, and that's my final answer, Reg." Flynn glared at House.

"Oh, by the way, I'm taking the redeye out to…_Fresno? My God!_ They have me flying into Fresno. I get in after the interviews, but I'll hook up with you at lunch at the Ahwahnee at noon to go over our plans. See ya."

"No! I don't want—" But he had hung up. She turned shaking her wet head at House, "Great, Belinda, Terry and that photographer have let loose a hornet's nest. Those bitches."

House chuckled. "Without those bitches we wouldn't have a CD with wedding photos. Cut them some slack, that's probably the most exciting thing that's ever happened to them in their pathetic County Clerk lives."

Flynn took the towel from around her body and started to dry her hair. Within seconds House was behind her, playing with her breasts and rubbing her clit. Flynn shivered.

"Greg, as good as that feels, I need to get out of here and walk around. Plus I have to see if the gift shop has any clothes, I need something I can wear on television."

He kissed her ear, "Maybe I could feel you up during the interview; show them why cousins should marry. Give Matt Lauer some lessons."

"Precisely why you're staying in this room tomorrow morning."

After fielding calls from Wilson and Cuddy, they dressed in the clothes they had been wearing earlier that morning and took the elevator to the ground floor. The doors opened and six people who were waiting for the elevator looked as if they had just seen Mick Jagger. Two of them pulled out their cell phones and surreptitiously took photos of House and Flynn.

"Oh, crap." Flynn muttered under her breath when she saw the cell phones come out.

House strutted through the lobby, his arm around Flynn's shoulder. As more people started snapping photos, he slipped his hand down and lightly touched Flynn's breast for a few of the shots. Flynn pulled away from his arm and slapped him in his chest.

"Stop it!"

"Let's give them something to talk about."

She pushed him away and ducked into the store. Four tourists followed them in and pretended to be shopping as they whipped out their phones. Unbuttoning his top button and exposing his chest like John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever,_ House turned to each of them and grinned.

Flynn looked over at him and then at all the cell phones aimed their way, "Oh, for God's sakes, button up Greg. You're making a fool of yourself."

He turned her around and then started dry humping her for the cameras. Flynn whipped around and swatted him.

"Damn it Greg! Stop it!" She grabbed several things off the rack and disappeared into the changing room.

When she came out dressed in a pair of designer jeans, a crisp blue shirt and a linen blazer, she found several reporters interviewing House. The blood drained from her face and she felt light headed as she raced towards them. Jerking him back, away from everyone, the cameras followed her as she pulled him into the dressing room.

"Greg, please, please don't say anything, please! I'm already nervous about marrying you. Don't make me regret it on our wedding day."

He snickered. "Flynn, all I told them was that we weren't blood cousins, that we loved each other very much and that you gave great blow jobs."

She gasped.

"I'm joking! I told them that your books were inspiring."

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, "How does this look?"

"Like a college professor's wife."

"I am a college professor. I like it." Flynn took the new clothes off as House sat on the little bench in the changing room watching. He grabbed her and kissed her just above the navel before she pulled away and dressed. They walked out and she paid for the outfit.

The reporters and cameras had been cleared out of the Ahwahnee by Yosemite Police. House and Flynn snuck out to the car, grabbing their ballcaps and sunglasses, before disappearing into a forest ranger tour group about to do a walk to Yosemite Falls. The tallest falls in the United States weren't very full since it was well into a dry summer, but what water there was roared down the side of the mountain and splashed into the pool at the bottom of the falls below before emptying by the gallons into the stream that led to the Merced River.

House and Flynn took off their tennis shoes, frolicked in the water, splashing each other and giggling. Flynn tried to ignore the occasional camera aimed in their direction, knowing that, although they had dodged the media loitering in the parking lot of the Ahwahnee, people were still going to recognize her now that the information was out on the television and radio. Having discussed her book about her life as a teen on the road on _MTV, VH1,_ and _Ellen, s_he had become a cult figure to the disenfranchised teens of the world. Babyboomers related to her too because of her struggle to make something of herself after such an auspicious start. Appearances on _The View, Oprah_ and _the Tonight Show_ had cemented that demographic group. She was one of those authors that had been lifted into the realm of recognizable celebrity, like John Grisham, Stephen King and Truman Capote. Normally no one bothered her unless there had been a lot of publicity about her in the media, like the last year after the _Oprah_ show and today in the news.

Walking back to the Ahwahnee arm in arm, they had almost made it back when they heard footsteps running behind them. Flynn turned and saw a pack of reporters with cameramen running after them. She knew that with House's leg, they would never make it back to the Ahwahnee before they caught up so she didn't even try.

"Flynn! Flynn!" They all started yelling.

Flynn leaned into House. "Honey, just keep walking."

A mike was thrust into her face, "Flynn, how does it feel to be married?"

She smiled profusely. "Fantastic. We're very happy."

"You married your cousin, some people find that somewhat perverse. What do you say to them?"

"First, Dr. House is my step-cousin; we're not related by blood. However, putting that aside, you forget that Darwin married his first cousin, Eleanor Roosevelt was Franklin's first cousin, Einstein married his and so did H.G. Wells. There's a lot of married cousins out there. So, do I think it's perverse? No, not really."

"Dr. House, what do you think about your wife's books?"

"They're a good read."

"Are you Gary Holmes?"

"I don't remember. Is he handsome, Flynn?" House smiled as he opened the door to the Ahwahnee.

She cracked up. "I think we're done here."

The reporters desperately wanted to enter the hotel, but four security guards came pouring out of different doors, pushing the reporters back.

As they traveled through the lobby, House motioned over to the bar. "Drink?"

"Sure."

They went into the bar and ordered drinks. House leaned in and narrowed his eyes. "Is it always like this?"

"You mean, am I the center of attention everywhere I go?"

He said nothing, but kept staring at her with his piercing eyes.

"Not usually. Oh, I have my share of stares and requests for autographs, but normally I don't generate this kind of frenzy. Well, not unless I've done something to get arrested."

House chuckled. He felt this overwhelming feeling of love for her and her self-effacing wit. She could be acerbic and fun, but rarely at someone else's cost. Unlike him, Flynn tended to accept and tolerate people that House found moronic or ridiculous, unworthy of his attention. He figured it had to do with her background and all the good, bad and ugly she had seen and experienced.

He reached out and touched the top of her small hand, looking at it, trying to find the right thing to say. He wanted it to be romantic without being sappy.

She was holding her breath, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

He inhaled and then shook his head, "I wanted to tell you something, but I want to say it just right. I don't know how."

"Say what, honey?" She smiled encouragingly.

"I know I'm not a man most women would want to marry. They find me interesting for about two minutes and then I do or say something that send them running into the night or out for a gun. That is, everyone but you. I know how lucky I am, Flynn. I want you to know that I'll try not to take that fact for granted, the fact that you can tolerate me when most women—hell, most men—can't. I don't know why you married me, but I know I'm a lucky son of a bitch."

"Thank you honey. You are one lucky son of a bitch and I married you for your Flying V. So, I take it your good behavior in front of the media has something to do with this?"

Nodding, he leaned all the way over and kissed her softly then touched his forehead against hers. There was a flash of light and then a flurry of hotel security dragging someone out of the hotel. House looked at his watch.

"It's 7:15. Shall we change for dinner?" House suggested.

Flynn changed into her sundress and House into his blue shirt and trousers with the sports jacket he had brought. They were seated next to the massive fireplace and given a complimentary bottle of champagne. By the time they went to bed, both were tired from a long, exciting day.

The alarm went off at three forty-five am. Flynn raised her head and then let it fall on the pillow again, groaning. Turning on a light she finally dragged herself out of bed, took a shower, dressed, put on makeup and was downstairs in the lobby by 4:30 am. The crew from NBC hustled her into the Grand Room with the fireplace in back of her for a Yosemite-like atmosphere. She was hooked up to the feed and interviewed by Anne Curry, not Matt Lauer. The interview went well, Anne was gentle and let Flynn explain that House was not her real cousin. At 5:20, when Flynn was being hooked up for Good Morning America, House showed up in the Grand room with a cup of coffee.

One of the crew from Good Morning America ran over to him, putting a mike on his lapel and smiling, "Dr. House, we're so glad that you decided to join us for the interview!"

Flynn was mouthing 'no' to him and shaking her head, but House walked over and sat down just as they cued up the feed. She looked over and saw that he was in his blue shirt and dirty jeans. He hadn't shaved that morning so his beard was heavier than usual. To top it off, his hair was all over the place. Despite the fact that he was disheveled, he looked handsome. Still, Flynn was nervous.

"One, two three…" The producer's arm came down and the red light on the camera came on letting them know that they were on the air. House kissed her neck in front of all of America. Flynn froze stiff as a board.

They looked into the monitor sitting next to the camera. In it, Diane Sawyer sat in New York asking them questions.

After first telling the audience about the marriage, she smiled in the direction of the camera, "It's so good for you to join us on your honeymoon. Flynn, when did your cousin propose?"

"Thank you Diane for letting me set the record straight. Greg and I are step-cousins; we're not related by blood. Like many couples, we've known each other since we were children. And to answer your question, he proposed the night before the wedding."

She looked surprised. "Well, that was quick. Why so fast Dr. House?"

House chuckled at the insinuation that Flynn might be pregnant. "Well, after holding a gun to my head and telling me she was pregnant with triplets, I felt somewhat obligated. But, she had a backup proposal from someone else so I had to make a bold move to make sure she didn't marry someone else."

Laughing, Diane asked. "Is it true, Dr. House? Did you have a rival?"

"Yes, but lucky for me, Flynn flipped a coin and accepted my proposal and promises that she'll name the triplets after me."

Sawyer and the crew in the studio were heard laughing. "I'm sorry, but I have to set the record straight. Are you pregnant Flynn?"

"_No! Absolutely not. _Greg's humor is an acquired taste. I married Greg because I love him."

Flynn was wary; House was being funny, but charming. She cringed as she waited for the other shoe to fall.

"So, it looks like you were married in a wedding dress. If he had just proposed, how did you manage to buy a wedding dress while in Yosemite?"

Flynn squeezed House's hand. "Greg had purchased it and had it shipped to the registrar's office in Mariposa along with shoes."

"According to the registrar, Dr. House had made all the arrangements weeks ago and had even booked a ceremony for every day this week for the right time to ask you. Is that true?"

Flynn smiled at House. "It appears to be true. He's really a romantic at heart."

"Is that true Dr. House?"

"I hedged my bets. But, I was finally able to get her into handcuffs and kidnap her yesterday."

Sawyer kept smiling; obviously enamored with House, "Flynn, is your husband—"

Flynn took a deep breath when she heard House referred to her as her husband. It made it feel real.

"—your character Gary Holmes? The teenager who saves the main character when she is abused?"

Flynn nodded, "Yes, the character is based on Greg."

"Considering your past, do you think that influenced you to marry?"

"Of course it did. I feel safe with Greg. I feel loved."

"Dr. House, we understand you're famous in your own right. According to sources, you're the go-to doctor when all else fails and no one know what's wrong with you."

"Yes, I'd say that was true."

"How do you feel marrying your step-cousin?"

"Great, it means my in-laws all stay the same."

More laughter.

Flynn elbowed him, "I don't know why I married him; I'm way out of his league."

House leaned towards the camera. "That means we bowl on different nights."

Diane Sawyer shifted positions, "You two are funny together! Dr. House, we also hear that you have a reputation for being rather acerbic and insensitive to patient's feelings."

"Yes, Diane, I'm the doctor you'd least like to see at your bedside. Mainly because it means everyone else has given up on you. My bedside manner makes Adolph Hitler look like a stand-up comedian. I'm not exactly user friendly, but I get the job done."

Even Flynn smiled. "It's true Diane, Greg's bedside manner isn't the best, but his brain is. I wouldn't want any other doctor working on me if the disease was serious."

"Well, thanks to both of you and congratulations on your nuptials."

House and Flynn both said thank you together, then the red light went out.

House growled, "You can stop squeezing my hand. I think you've broken every bone in it."

She let go, realizing he was right, she had been holding onto it for dear life.

Turning to him, she pulled off the microphone, "Come on, get your stuff, we're checking out."

"What?" House asked.

Flynn stormed out to the lobby, taking the elevator up to their room. House unhooked himself from the mike, dropping it on the chair and tried to catch up with her, but didn't until she was already in the room.

"What got into you?" He asked, slamming the door behind him, stunned at her behavior.

"I just want to get out of here. I want to get away from all the prying eyes." She collapsed onto the queen sized bed crying.

He nudged her with his cane. "Flynn? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were used to publicity."

She turned over, her eyes soaked with tears, eye makeup smeared. "Yes, but I only had to worry about my own behavior, as bad as it was; now I have to worry about yours."

"What does that mean?" He barked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Well, everyone's going to be interested in you now that they know you're Gary Holmes and if you do anything out of the ordinary, it's possible that it will be blown up out of proportion because you're married to me. Your board of directors has been turning a blind eye and you've gotten away with it. But that may not be true anymore."

"I can take care of myself."

"Greg, please, can we leave? If we go back to White Wolf Lodge, get our things, we can be home by eight tonight. I mean we could be to my Mom's home by eight."

He looked at her and saw how miserable she was, "Sweetheart, we can go anywhere you want. We're on this trip together." Standing up, House started throwing his possessions into his bag, smiling at her whenever their eyes met.

She stifled her sobs and smiled back, thinking that a smiley House using words like 'Sweetheart' was just a little bit creepy. But, she didn't detect any insincerity in his voice or his demeanor, which, when she thought about it, made it even more peculiar. She got up and packed too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Homeward Bound**

Flynn shook House's shoulder. "Honey, we just took the off ramp; we're about five minutes out. Are you ready for this?"

House unfolded his body and stretched; opening and closing his eyes to get them to work. He looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Eight fifteen? You made good time once we got out of Los Angeles."

She nodded, "I asked a question. Are you ready for this?"

"You mean am I ready for two old birds to start pecking me to bits for screwing up your life?"

Flynn started laughing as they pulled into the drive. "You know, you're right! They're going to go after _you!_ I'm going to skate. You're the villain here! You're my lightening rod!"

He started tickling her. "You think that's funny? You think that's funny?"

Flynn flailed around laughing and trying to squirm away from him. Her screams of laughter had reached a crescendo until there was just a scream of horror as she looked over his shoulder. House jumped at the sound and turned; his blood drained. Standing two feet from the window were his mother and aunt.

There was a knock on the window. Blythe growled, "Are you two coming in or just going to sit in there and play 'find the pickle?'"

House looked at Flynn making a silly face, and mouthing, "Isn't it hide the pickle?"

Flynn sobered up quickly, "Greg, come on we better get out, they're pissed."

House looked at the two women, both with Texas wide hair and fists on their hips, "Oh shit, I know that look."

Flynn opened the door, her arms outstretched, "Mom, Aunt Blythe, it's so good to see you." Her mother hugged her as Blythe went over to the passenger side to wait for House. Grabbing his duffle bag, he climbed out.

"Greg." His mother said cautiously.

"_Mom?"_

"Get your cane and come on inside." The harsh tone of her voice quickly dampened House's earlier frivolity.

"Yes, mother." He grabbed his cane and looked over at Flynn, giving her a dying man's grin.

They went inside Sarah's two story stucco house with two large planter in front planted with tropical foilage. Sarah stared angrily at House and Flynn. "Your Aunt Blythe gets the guest room. You two get the futon in the office. Or one of you, _Greg,_ could sleep out here on the couch."

Flynn sighed, "Mom, we're married, we sleep together."

House put his arm around Sarah's shoulder, "Now Aunt Sarah, how am I ever going to give you grandchildren if we don't have a place to play hide the pickle?"

There was a collective gasp from all three women.

"My God, you're not planning on having his children, are you?" Sarah looked at her daughter with horror.

Flynn looked back and forth between her mother and aunt, "I, uh, I don't know."

House started laughing, "Aunt Sarah, don't you _want_ grandchildren?"

She was ruffled. "_Your grandchildren?"_

"Look, if you don't want to be their grandmother, you can always be their Great-aunt!"

Sarah's mouth shot open and she let out a little cry of horror.

"Greg!" Blythe narrowed her eyes at House. She put her hand out, "Why don't we all go into the living room and sit down?"

They all moved into the softly lit living room with the deep brown sofa and matching love seat separated by a round glass coffee table. On the fireplace mantels were pictures of Flynn at different ages. The room was a cozy middle class living room complete with a television in the corner.

Sarah shook her head, "I have to know. Flynn are you going to have his children?"

House grabbed Sarah's hand, "Aunt Sarah, don't worry we don't plan on having kids."

Flynn tilted her head, her voice small and plaintive, "We don't?"

Blythe raised her eyebrows, "Well, Greg. Did you two even talk about children before you ran off and eloped?"

"Aunt Blythe, he's over fifty and I'm forty, we don't elope…we kind of shuffle into the registrar and give them a check. And, you're right; we haven't talked about having children."

House turned Flynn, knitted his brow and snickered, "You can't want these genes passed on?"

Flynn's chin wobbled and her lower lip jutted out, "I would love to pass on our genes."

Sarah shook her head and pulled her daughter to the sofa, "Honey, you saw all the publicity over being cousins. Having a child would just fuel the flames. Besides, can you really imagine Greg as a father?"

Blythe looked at her sister, "_Excuse me?"_ Blythe turned to Flynn, "I think Greg would make a good father."

Flynn nodded, "I do too, Aunt Blythe."

House plopped down onto the sofa, "You both are nuts."

Sarah nodded, "I agree with Greg. You're crazy if you think Greg could provide a child with a stable home. He's over fifty; he's not going to change. Besides, his sperm is old, it's probably defective."

"_Sarah!" _Blythe snapped.

Flynn threw her arms across her chest, "Well, Mom, get used to it. I think I'm pregnant."

Sarah inhaled deeply, "Oh no!"

House's eyes flew open, "You're what?"

"Well, _I could be_; we haven't been using birth control."

House's voice went up two octaves, "We haven't? _What were you and Roger using?_"

Blythe stood up and motioned for everyone to calm down, "There's nothing to be done, they're married, Sarah. If they have children, we'll love them. Now, we'll set that aside since we don't know whether it's true or not. More importantly, where are you two going to live?"

House and Flynn looked at each other and burst out laughing, "We haven't talked about that either."

Their respective mothers shook their heads. After drinks and snacks, both mothers wanted the details of how the two cousins had come to the decision to marry. Sitting on the sofa, House leaned back with his hands behind his head and let Flynn do most of the talking. She gave them a thumbnail sketch of the events, leaving out the night of her suicide attempt. When she was done, there was a long pause of silence.

"Well, you both look happy and stranger things have happened. We love you both and I'm sure we'll get used to the idea of you being married." Blythe said with a smile, secretly glad that her son had found someone with whom he could share his life and especially someone that Blythe not only loved but who knew that could handle Greg's mercurial personality. It was awkward, but it also all seemed familiar, there was no awkward getting to know the daughter-in-law. Blythe had had more contact with Flynn in the last ten years than her own son.

Sarah shot Blythe a stern look, "Well, I'm not convinced this is a good thing. It has me worried for both of you. Flynn you're famous, this is going to be the first thing they say about you, 'she married her own cousin.'"

"Mom, I could care less what they say. For the first time in my life I'm really, really happy. So be happy for me. Be happy for us." As if in defiance of the world, Flynn grabbed onto House's arm and hugged it.

Sarah looked at Blythe, Flynn and then House. House smiled back at her. She sighed and nodded, "I guess I'll get used to it. But you two have a lot to talk about. You raced into this marriage without getting some basics figured out. You need to figure out if you're going to have children and where you're going to live."

Flynn got up and went over to kiss her mother. They hugged and then she asked if she could take a shower. House was left alone with both women. He suddenly felt vulnerable.

House got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk to calm his stomach. He rinsed the glass, took a deep breath and ventured back out to the living room.

Blythe leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at her son, "Now, what aren't you telling us?"

House swallowed hard, shaking his head, "Mom, Flynn told you everything you need to know."

"There was something she wasn't telling us." Blythe said accusingly.

Sarah stood, her fists on her hips, "I want to know why you felt the need to marry so quickly?"

House shifted in his seat.

"Greeeggg." His mother warned.

He winced and looked down at his Nikes, "A professor at Princeton asked her to marry him. I didn't want to give him a chance to have another crack at her."

There was a miserable cry of grief from Sarah, _"She could have married a professor at Princeton?"_

"Sarah! Greg is a world famous doctor, highly regarded in medicine."

Sarah collapsed back into her chair, "But he's…he's…"

House was tired and pissed at his Aunt's attitude, "I'm the guy who let a pedophile take her, right?"

Sarah snapped her mouth shut and looked down, a non-verbal acknowledgement that House was right.

Blythe shook her head, "Oh Sarah, you can't still blame Greg? Flynn forgave him, why can't you?"

She looked up, the pain on her face, "I love Greg; you know that, Blythe. I just find it difficult to deal with what he did. I _want_ to forgive him, I really do and I'm sure I will. But Blythe, if she had married this professor, she'd be—"

"I'd be unhappy and bored. I love Greg, Mom. I don't blame him for what the pedophile did. I blame the pedophile." Flynn walked out with a towel around her body and one in her hands, drying her hair.

Sarah threw her hands up in surrender, "I love you and I love Greg. If this is what you want, then I'll live with it. Now, it's ten o'clock, an hour past my bedtime. I'm going to go get some—" She stood up and grabbed Flynn's left arm, exposing the scar on her wrist, "What is this? _What happened here?"_

Flynn pulled her arm from her mother, putting it behind her back. Stepping back from her she looked around the room at everyone.

Sarah stood her ground waiting, her arms across her chest.

"I tried to commit suicide. Greg found me and saved my life."

Sarah grabbed her daughter in her arms and started crying. Flynn cried with her. House leaned forward with his elbows on his legs, wondering when this night would end. He refused to look at his mother; he didn't want her to see the pain in his face and start asking questions. He knew he couldn't lie to her.

"But why, honey? Why did you do this?" Sarah asked.

Flynn's voice started to waver, "I hit rock bottom, I felt unloved and all the pain from what happened in my past just hit me at once."

House shook his head and went over to Flynn, holding her in his arms, kissing the top of her wet hair. He looked at Sarah and his mother, "It was partly my fault. I was having trouble coming to terms with my feelings for Flynn so I pushed her away. I went back to her apartment and found her, gave her triage and got her to the hospital."

"You made her do this? You were the reason she tried to kill herself."

House snickered to himself, "Yes, Aunt Sarah, you should be angry with me; I screwed up again. I can't promise that I won't screw up in the future. But, I love her and she's forgiven me. And frankly, it's Flynn's feelings I'm concerned with, not yours and not my mother's."

Sarah turned to Flynn, "And you want children with him? He makes you want to kill yourself and you marry him?"

Flynn continued to hug House. Closing her eyes, she squeezed him, "Sorry, mom, you may not approve, but we've worked it out and I know Greg loves me." She pulled back and looked at her mother, "We're going to go to bed and play 'hide the pickle' and maybe in nine months you'll have even more to worry about, but for now, try and be happy for me." She turned to House and chirped, "Come on Cuz, time for bed."

House almost laughed, knowing that calling him cuz would just aggravate her mother. But, he chose to keep a straight face and follow her to the office where the futon bed was set up for them.

**Dear Readers:**

**Tomorrow the second to last chapter. Remember what I said about this story in the beginning. Hang on. Kim**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear Readers, I thought that this was the last chapter, but it was actually two chapters. So tomorrow is the last chapter. **

**Chapter 23**

**In a Pickle**

Closing the door, Flynn started stripping as fast as she could, "Come on, get your clothes off, you're going to screw me…twice."

House pretended to be stunned, "Are we on a mission?"

"Oh yeah. I'm getting pregnant and you're task is to make it happen."

He put his hand over his mouth as he laughed, "So, my position, so to speak, is to back you up on the mission. Now this is a job I can get my hands around. I've got you covered sweetheart!"

She was aggravated, "Enough puns, just get it up and in."

"Uh, maybe we should talk about whether having children is really wise?"

"No! This is non-negotiable. I let you talk me into forgiving you and marrying you…now you're going to give me the one thing that Roger would have given me if I'd married him. That's the deal, no discussion."

House stared at her naked body and thought seriously about what to say without blowing his chances for sex. He calculated the statistics of getting her pregnant in one night at her age. Where was she in her cycle? If she was unlikely to get pregnant that night, then he could pretend to be all in favor of having kids and have sex too.

"Well, we have to time this just right. When did you last have your period?"

"Just before the trip."

He thought it through. So she was about ten days into her cycle…kind of close to ovulation, but considering her age and the usual chances of fertilization, an acceptable risk. He started stripping as fast as he could, literally flying into the bed next to her.

"Now, fuck me." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. But, could I have a little help?" He nodded towards his crotch.

Without hesitating Flynn dove under the covers and as her mouth took him inside as he let out a groan of sheer pleasure. Her mouth worked wonders, sucking and licking like a pro. His erection sprang up in record time, hard and throbbing. He began to return the favors by slipping his hand between her legs as she continued to give him head.

She was having trouble concentrating on what she was doing as the electrical feelings spidered up through her body from her clit. She had to stop; there was no way she could continue while he played with her. She turned and straddled him, lowering herself down onto his throbbing shaft that she had just been sucking. He moaned as she slid down, the feel of her warm, wet sex surrounding his erection sending signals through his groin to start thrusting. He had no choice, his body was in overdrive, bucking up, into her over and over.

Sitting straight up as he continued to pump her, she threw her head back then angled her body so that his thrusting would stimulate her clitoris. It didn't take long, the dam broke and all the muscles in her groin and thighs contracted.

He could feel her orgasm as it throbbed around his shaft, pulling, relaxing, pulling, relaxing, until his body released everything it had. He sighed and let go of her ass that he had been holding onto the whole time.

Flynn rolled on her back and put a pillow under her hips to lift her butt in the air. He looked over and admired the erect pink nipples on the pert breasts that rose and fell with her panting.

Putting a hand on one of her breasts he looked deep in her eyes and asked, "Did you find that pickle?"

She woke him up at one in the morning to make love again. This time it was slower, less frenetic, less enthusiastic. He didn't bother to be creative, taking her mission style, releasing and then rolling back to his side, closing his eyes.

She kissed his ear, "Oh, I've been thinking that my period was probably a few days earlier …about two weeks ago."

House's eyes flew open, "What? You lied to me?"

"You lied to me when you made love, acting as if you were all gung ho for the idea of having babies. Greg, face it, I know you. Now, I know my chances of getting pregnant aren't that good. But, you just did your part. If I don't get pregnant the natural way in the next year, I won't do it artificially and you can have a vasectomy if you want."

"I just never thought you'd want kids."

"I want kids. I want _your_ babies. I'll settle for one, _but I want one_."

There was something determined in her voice, something defiant. She had never asked him for anything. But, then, she wasn't asking. She was telling him that this was a deal breaker.

He owed her. He owed her for everything he took from her that sunny day in the Safeway parking lot- her childhood, the child she lost as a result of her messed up childhood, the relationships she couldn't form, the life he had almost sucked out of her. But, this was a huge sacrifice for him. Did he want to give her the one thing she asked from him? He loved her; he'd give up his own life for her. But, bring a child into the world? Could he give up sleeping in, going anywhere he wanted at the drop of a hat, his peace and quiet? Then he realized that, in effect, by marrying Flynn he had already done that, given up his control over his life.

"One year and then you get your tubes tied."

"No, if you don't want children, then you get the vasectomy." She lifted up and smiled at him, knowing full well that he was caving. She had him in a vulnerable spot. He loved her, he loved his mother and aunt and if he said no, there'd be hell to pay the next day from every front.

House was a formidable force in the world, but these three women were his little family, the people who truly cared about him and his screwed up life. He hated thinking about disappointing them again. "Fine, one year from today."

She nodded, "One year from today."

"Flynn, consider what you're doing though. I'm not a touchy feely guy; I'm a moody narcissist, completely devoted to my puzzles. It's going to be difficult for me to give you the attention you deserve, let alone a child."

"Greg, I'll be so busy taking care of the baby, you may be the one who feels neglected."

He shook his head in disbelief, then kissed her, "You and my mother are nuts."

"Your mother and I know you way too well, so just be grateful there are two women who believe in you more than you do."

"If I'm going to do this, then you have to agree that we live in Princeton."

"With a home here in San Diego too?"

"Sure, as long as most of the time we're in Princeton."

"After a few years of marriage, you may just be grateful for some time apart."

He turned and yanked her into his body and clenched, "Oh yeah? Well, right now, I don't want you more than ten feet away."

"You know, deep inside that curmudgeon surface is a real romantic."

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't count on it."

"You don't fool me, mister."

They kissed and then spooned, slipping into a deep sleep.

xxxxxoxoxoxoxxxxxxx

"Oh crap!" Flynn screamed when she looked at her cell phone, "My publicist! I forgot that he was flying into Fresno and then coming to Yosemite. He's left a dozen messages on my phone, but it was on vibrate in my purse." She dialed back, "Howard?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I had an emergency in San Diego; we're at my mother's."

There was a string of obscenities and then he calmed down, "I'm deluged with offers right now. You need to stay put and let me make some arrangements for interviews."

"But, I have to get back to Princeton next week."

"Ah, but I've made arrangements for you to teach class by webcam! They're going to scan the student's work into the computer and email it to you so you can grade it. Welcome to the 21st century." Howard said.

"Well, I guess…but will I be able to see my class while I'm teaching?"

He chortled, "Of course."

After getting the details, Flynn hung up and climbed back in bed. House had his hands behind his head. Flynn climbed between his legs and put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I'm going to be staying here for a week and then on a book tour for several weeks before I return back to Princeton. While I'm gone, you need to think about getting a bigger crib."

"My crib is big enough."

"Not when we share it with a crib inside a crib."

He knitted his brow as he gave her a half-smile, "You're not pregnant yet."

"How do you know?"

He nodded, "Okay, well we don't know if you're pregnant yet."

"I'm betting that Greg House has a good aim. All those sperm are just itching to get the job done."

"If you get pregnant, then we can get a bigger place."

"Look, I deserve a bigger place to put my things."

"What things? Your laptop?"

"I plan on going on a shopping spree to add my touch to the apartment—to the new house! Yeah! I want a house with a white fence picket around it."

"Can we look for that pickle?"

House knew that if he made love to her again, the odds would go up that he'd be a father, but one look at her excited face, grinning up at him, eyes sparkling, cheeks pink and excited and he knew he couldn't refuse her. The sex was all giggly and sweet with both of them happily satisfied. They had just finished when a knock came on the door.

"Do you two want breakfast?"

House yelled, "Yeah, Mom. What have you got to offer?"

She opened the door and peaked in, "Eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, bagels and pastries."

They were in bed,their bares shoulders visible above the covers, Flynn's head on House's chest, smiling.

House nodded, "I could eat a horse. Eggs, bacon and toast to start. I'll jump in the shower and be right down."

Blythe looked at Flynn, "I'll be down too, just bacon and toast for me."

House yawned, "You know, she's your mother-in-law now, you can call her Mom."

Both Blythe and Flynn blushed. Blythe recovered, "Whatever Flynn is comfortable with is fine with me."

"I hope it's okay if I continue to call you Aunt Blythe."

Looking relieved, Blythe said, "I'm fine with that."

Downstairs, the couple, both with wet hair from their joint shower, joined the sisters at the breakfast table. Flynn had snuck into the cabinet while Sarah was busy over the stove and grabbed the jar. She snuck over to the table and when Sarah was sitting down, she pulled it out.

"Mom."

Sarah looked up as Flynn held it up, "We found the pickle."

Sarah's mouth dropped and she narrowed her eyes, but as everyone else laughed at her expense, she finally broke down and laughed too.

"Alright you two, behave."

"Oh, Mom, I think we did anything but behave last night."

"Flynn! I don't need details."

House looked at Flynn, "Leave Mom alone."

Sarah choked on her piece of toast, "Mom?"

"You're my mother-in-law. Don't you want me to call you Mom?"

Sarah looked at Blythe as if to say, 'you're his mother, make him behave.'

"Greg, don't torment your Aunt."

"Yes, mother."

The next few days they took their mothers out for dinners, plays, movies. It was the most time that House had spent with his mother since he was in college and she reveled in his attention. He seemed more relaxed than she had seen him in years. Joking with his wife, he frequently teased her and she gave it back. There was a moment where the two of them took off to get ice cream while Sarah and Blythe shopped in a small boutique.

Sarah watched them walk off hand in hand, "Blythe, I think they're in love. I mean, really in love."

"Sarah, it's obvious that they're incredibly happy. Those two have suffered so much pain in their lives, I'm happy for them because they're happy. And, I hope we're grandmothers soon."

Sarah shook her head, "That's going to be hard for me to get used to, but I'm sure that if it happens, I'll love the baby. It's just that this all seems strange."

Blythe took her sister's arm and hugged it, "I know what you mean. But, I love Flynn and it's obvious that she's good for him and he's good for her. So I've decided to be happy for them."

"Well, I guess. I just hope they don't hurt each other."

Blythe nodded, "Me too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**The Brine**

"When are you coming home?" House was leaning back in his chair, feet on his desk, hand over his face.

"My plane gets in next Wednesday at 2:00 pm. I'm going to go to my place since I don't have a key to yours. Besides, I need to pack some things to take to your apartment."

"You'll call as soon as you get in, right?"

She smiled to herself. "Of course. How's it going at work?"

"I'm still getting a lot of stares and ribbing, but not as much as before."

Sitting back on the bed she said softly, "I really miss you."

"Yeah, well I don't have time to miss you, but make sure you call me tomorrow morning and I should be home by seven, so you could call me then too."

"Right- and you don't miss me?"

"Not much." He grunted.

"Okay, gotta go. I have a lot of grading. See you next Wednesday."

There was silence.

"Aren't you going to tell me you love me?" He moaned.

"Aren't you going to tell me you miss me?" She retorted.

He hesitated and then relented. "Okay, I miss you."

"I miss and love you too. Bye honey."

It was like that every night. He would reluctantly tell her how much he missed her and she'd repay him with her declaration of love. The truth was that House was miserable without her. Now that he knew what she meant to him, he wanted the rest of their lives to begin. This separation seemed to go on forever even though it had only been a few weeks.

House watched as many of her interviews as he could find, always amused by the photos they dug up showing the two of them, including one of him in grade school where he had just lost his front tooth and had attempted his own haircut.

Wednesday morning House woke up pissed, pissed that he had a patient that was presenting with symptoms that normally would have excited and challenged him. Now they just annoyed him because he had to go to work, his team needed him.

"I can't pick you up, I have a patient." He said with a decidedly frustrated voice.

"I didn't expect you to pick me up. I've hired a driver."

"I don't know when I'll get home tonight." He paused, not wanting her to know how excited he was that she was coming home. He had a hard time asking, "Could you stop by the hospital when you get home?"

"Honey, I won't get to the studio until four probably. Are you really going to be that much later?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet. I won't be home before six. Why don't you come to the hospital?"

"Honey, I'm flying in from Hawaii, it's a long, long flight. I'll go over to your apartment, can you leave a key with your neighbor?"

"You'll have to swing by and get it from me at the hospital."

She laughed, "You really want me to stop in, don't you?"

"My neighbors aren't likely to do me any favors."

"I see. Okay darling, I'll stop by."

He nodded and smiled into the receiver, "Fine."

The flight had been late so by the time Flynn arrived at the studio it was almost five. She took one look at the bed and decided to take a short nap. It was six when she woke up to a very angry House standing over her.

"_You were supposed to come to the hospital._" He said with anger in his voice.

"I fell asleep. I'm so tired. Are you done for the day?"

He was stiff and unyielding, "Yes. I managed to diagnose him an hour ago. _But you were supposed to come to the hospital."_

"Oh, Greg, get over it. I'm tired, let's just go to your apartment, okay?"

He looked around and then gave her a curt nod.

Getting up she yawned and pulled down her shirt over her hips, "Honey, I'll join you soon, I have to pack some things."

When she finally got to the apartment, House was pouting, even more upset that she had taken so long to drive over. Noticing the icy reception, she cuddled up to him on the couch, nibbled his ear, kissed his cheek and drew swirls on his face with her finger.

"Did you pick up any food on your way home?" She asked.

"There's pizza in there." He growled, motioning towards the kitchen.

Her hand slid down to his thigh, rubbing just below his zipper until the bulge was so tight she thought the seam would split.

"I've had a good nap; I'm ready for a little frivolity. Where's that pickle?"

"I made it into cucumber salad."

"Ouch! Well, it looks like you have another in here!" She started unbuttoning her blouse, pealing it off to reveal her bra, blue lace bordering the outline of her cups.

House looked down at her cleavage and could feel his erection straining against his jeans, "Fine, let's go back to the bedroom."

"Great! I just have to go use the restroom; I'll join you in bed." She kissed him on the lips and took off for the bathroom. Turning on the light, she grabbed his toothbrush and brushed her teeth, took off her Levis and washed up. Flicking off the light, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of lying with him again. As she walked into the bedroom grinning, she reached behind and undid her bra, letting it fall off her arms.

He was admiring her as she crossed the room and then his face fell, "Oh crap!"

Flynn stopped and covered her chest, "You don't like my breasts?"

"You're pregnant."

She dropped her arms and looked at her breasts, "I am?"

"Oh yeah, your breasts are big, didn't you notice? Do they ache?"

She nodded, "I just thought I was eating too much fat on the road. Lots of cheeseburgers and chips sometimes makes them more tender around my period."

"Well, if my calculations are right, it'll be about four weeks since conception. You could buy a pregnancy test tomorrow to make sure."

"I have one! I bought it last week, just in case I didn't have a period. But, I had some spotting, so I didn't bother."

"But, it was light, right?"

She nodded. "Very light. Can I take the test now?" Her face was glowing, hopeful.

"In the morning when you first wake up. The hormones collect in your body and are more concentrated in the morning."

She did a dance around the room, her breasts dancing with her. House snickered and shook his head. He couldn't help but laugh with her, she was so happy. Seeing her dance around the room in just her panties was both joyful and erotic. It made him happy too. He reached up and grabbed her arm, yanking her onto the bed with a squeal.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you so much Greg, so much."

"Yeah, yeah. Now open those legs and let me have my way with you."

She shook her head, teasing him, "Not until you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes, still smiling, but she said nothing.

He rolled his eyes. "Damn it. I'm going to spoil you if I tell you too often."

She made eyes at him like a little girl. "Please?"

"Ugh." He lowered himself onto the bed. His voice went soft, kind, "I love you, Flynn. I missed you too. I want you to stay here with me…no running around for awhile, okay?"

"Okay, darling, okay. Now, where's that damn pickle?"

"I've got it right here."

"You know when the baby arrives we'll be able to use the pickle story when we don't want to be understood by small ears."

"I guess we have Aunt Sarah to thank for that. Do you think she'll have a fit when she finds out you're pregnant?"

"_If I'm pregnant, _she'll be happy for me…maybe not you, but definitely for me. She knows how hard it was when I lost Forest. Oh, Greg, I don't think anyone on earth could be happier than I am right now."

"Boy, you're easy."

"Are you happy?"

He snorted, looked off into space and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am. Pickle?"

Flynn reached around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. They looked into each other's eyes as House covered her with his body, leaning partially on the bed, his hand sliding over her ribs up to her breast.

She could feel the hair on his thighs, his chest, his chin. Everything about him felt and smelled masculine. She helped him take her panties off. The feel of his hand gliding down her leg, pulling the panties off, sent chills through her. The desire in her groin increased to the point where she wanted him inside. But, he wasn't quite ready. His erection had come and gone several times while they talked.

Kissing her pubic bone, House nuzzled the hair and blew on it. He took his fingers and spread her lips apart, his tongue finding her clitoris and lathing it with attention. The swelling of her clit and the bucking of her hips told him she was about to come. He waited for her to scream, knowing that she would. Her voice started to slip, little squeaks pierced the bedroom.

"Oh Greg!" The sensations spilled over, from her clit to her womb. Her toes curled as he increased the frequency of the sucking and licking. She grabbed the comforter and pulled as her thighs and womb contracted. He could feel her body tighten, smell her sex as it oozed out. Her screaming reach a high pitch and then she collapsed, closing her legs to stop his tongue.

He looked up and saw that her body was flushed and there was a sheen of perspiration causing her to glow. She looked sensual, her body ripe and erotic. Her breasts were full with deep pink nipples that sat perfectly in the round breasts. He pushed up and started sucking her breasts fast as he grabbed her leg, spread it and stabbed up with a groan. Pulling back, he slipped out, then grabbed his shaft and pushed back inside with another groan. She was so wet and slick that he slipped out again.

"Damn!" He lifted up on his knees, pulled her into his lap and draped her legs over his arms, he rammed into her as deep as he could, watching her wince when he did. He managed to ask between breaths, "Are you okay?"

It hurt, but there was something erotic about the pain, "Just keep going, fuck me."

Just hearing the words was the catalyst that pushed him over the edge. Everything inside him exploded, including the contents of his balls. It was like a pressure hose, spurting harder and faster than ever before. His mind felt like cotton balls as he dropped over to the side.

They held onto each other and fell asleep, waking later and climbing under the covers. When she woke in the morning, she shook him awake.

"Greg, I'm going to go get the test and take it. Don't you want to wait with me?"

"Is there an alternative? Like sleeping?"

"Ah, Greg, please. This is a big moment. If you're right, then we have lots to discuss."

He looked at her with one eye. "You're not going to let me sleep are you?"

"No."

"Go get the test."

She ran out to her duffle bag, grabbed the test and then began reading the back as she walked into the bathroom. She yelled out to him as he sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his leg, "I'm going to pee now! Do you want to watch?"

He grimaced to himself. "No, I think I can skip that step."

The reverberating voice from the bathroom yelled back, "Well, I know you're a doctor, I didn't know if you had any pointers."

"For peeing on a stick?"

"Yeah."

"I do—don't pee on your fingers."

"Oh, too late." Came the weak voice.

He started laughing. Standing up he went into the bathroom and saw her standing with the wand on the pony wall between the toilet and the sink. She was staring at it as if it could talk to her. He watched her watch it. When he saw her face turn into an instant grin, he smiled to himself and then chills ran down his back.

Turning to look in her eyes, he saw the tears streaming down. "Oh, God. I'm really pregnant, you were right. We're going to be parents!"

He lifted a finger and twirled it in the air. "Oh, whoopee."

"Don't be glib, this is wonderful news. Isn't it?"

The words were right at the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back. She didn't deserve anything but real feelings right now. "I'm actually glad that the damn thing turned pink. I like seeing you happy."

Throwing herself around his neck, they stood in the nude and hugged.

"I love you, _Dad_."

"Well, Mom, I love you too. Now, can we eat?"

"I need to wash my hands."

He scowled as he pulled her hands from around his neck, "Ewwwww."

She snickered at him as she walked to the sink to wash her hands.

House put on some boxers and a t-shirt then made his way to the kitchen to put on the coffee pot. He heard the doorbell ring. Putting the pot down, he walked to the door yelling, "I'll get it."

Flynn put on underwear and a t-shirt before wrapping a robe around her.

House opened the door and there he stood. There was no doubt that he was a professor at Princeton. His salt and pepper hair was styled into a nice, conservative cut; his glasses were wire rimmed, his Izod polo shirt was tucked nicely into his pleated trousers, his lightweight cotton sports coat was perfectly tailored.

He looked up at House, his eyes glazed and puffy. "Is Flynn here?" Holding up a wrapped box, he smiled. "I have a wedding present for her."

House said nothing, but walked towards the kitchen as he yelled, "It's your boyfriend. He says he has something for you."

Flynn walked out, gave House a look of dread and whispered, "Oh, this isn't going to be easy. Roger doesn't like to share."

House kissed her on her lips, gave her a swat on her butt and continued into the kitchen to put the coffee pot on. He put the filter in along with the first of the three tablespoons of ground coffee when he heard Flynn yell, "No, no, please, no!" and then the first report of gunfire. His heart rate shot up as he dropped the coffee, hobbling as fast as he could to the front door when the second shot was fired.

"Flynn! Flynn!" He yelled, seeing her crumpled in a heap at the door. Outside the door was Roger, his brains on the wall behind him.

House ran back and called 911, then hobbled back to Flynn, rolling her over. The bullet had gone through the side of her head. He realized that she must have turned to run when he fired. Putting his fingers on her neck, he could feel a faint pulse. House saw the exit wound and a small portion of her brain on the floor. He turned and vomited.

"Oh fuck, fuck. Flynn, Flynn, what has he done? Fuck, fuck." House started screaming as he bent over her.

The paramedics arrived before the police, taking Flynn as fast as they could to Princeton-Plainsboro. House put on his jeans, grabbed a shirt and took off without saying anything to the police who ran after him. "You guys can meet me at Princeton Plainsboro. I have to go with my wife." They couldn't stop him as he took off on his motorcycle.

After an hour, House was numb. He knew nothing about what was going on at his house or what the police had found. He was waiting for a response from Foreman and Chase and the neurosurgeon that had been on duty, Dr. Otterhaus.

They all came out of surgery together, faces turned down, no one making eye contact with him. Without saying a word, House knew-Flynn was never coming back to him. He shook his head at them in disbelief, holding a hand up as the tears welled up, clouding his eyesight. Wilson stood next to him, head down trying to just 'be there.'

It was Chase that finally broke the silence, "House, she's pregnant, but she's in a vegetative state. We can keep her alive and maybe bring her to term, but it's up to you."

He clenched his teeth and hit the wall. "Oh, Jesus."

Chase walked over and put an arm on his shoulder. At first they all thought that when House whipped around he was going to strike Chase, but instead he collapsed onto Chase's shoulder, crying. Everyone was wide-eyed, including Cuddy, who had just gotten off the elevator. Chase held House until he could sit down.

He sat for almost an hour while people came by and offered him words of condolence. Wilson sat next to him. Finally, Cuddy came up to him, sat next to him and put an arm around his back, hugging him.

"House, we need to know if we should turn off the machines."

He swallowed and shook his head slightly. "I need to contact her mother, see if she wants to come out first."

Cuddy nodded, "Fine."

House looked up and saw the television playing in the waiting room and a photo of him and Flynn when they were in Yosemite playing in the water at the bottom of the falls. They were inches away from each other's face smiling. The love between them was palpable in the photo. House let out a small cry and collapsed again. Wilson put his arm under his elbow.

"Let's get you home."

He nodded.

When they arrived at the apartment someone had tried to clean the blood from the wall and floors, but there was still evidence of it. House didn't seem to be bothered by it, he was now on autopilot.

He dialed his Aunt Sarah, but his mother picked up. "Mom? Is Aunt Sarah there?"

"She's been sedated, honey. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Mom, Flynn's in a vegetative state. I'm going to take her off of life support, but I need to know if Aunt Sarah wants to be here when I do."

There was a guttural sound of deep sadness from his mother. "Oh, baby I'm so sorry. Poor, poor Flynn." She cried a little and then managed to get out, "I'll ask her and call you back in a few minutes."

"Okay." He hung up and accepted the double Scotch that Wilson had poured him.

House sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, but the sight of her body splayed on the floor, part of her brain on the floor flashed before him. He opened his eyes.

"I'm going to need drugs, lots of drugs if I'm going to get any sleep."

Wilson nodded. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two vials. "Cuddy prescribed Lorazipam, and I prescribed some Ambien."

House took one of each then went to bed an hour later, leaving Wilson asleep on the couch. He woke up at two am and reached for her pillow, smelling her on the pillowcase. Clutching it, he cried into the pillow as he remembered how happy she had been just that morning.

House got up and went into the bathroom to pee. On the pony wall sat the wand that she had peed on less than twenty-four hours ago. He grabbed it and threw it against the wall where it splintered into pieces. House peed and went back to bed, staring at the ceiling until the sun came up.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" House answered.

"Greg, honey, we're flying out this morning. Can you pick us up at the airport?"

"We arrive at 2:57 pm on United Airlines."

"Fine."

"I love you, Greg."

"Thanks, Mom."

House decided to send Wilson to the airport. He just couldn't take a public scene and he knew that as soon as they saw him there would be tears. Wilson dropped House off at the hospital and took off for the airport.

House made his way to his office, checked his mail and tried desperately to find a reason not to go to her room. But, he went up anyway. The room was dark except for the monitors. Her I.V. delivered the saline into the back of her left hand. She lay motionless except for the almost imperceptible rise and fall of her chest. He'd seen the brain scans. The bullet had taken a chunk of approximately 3 cm through both hemispheres. The sympathetic parts were still working, allowing her to remain alive as long as she received oxygen and nourishment, but the scans and the monitors clearly showed that she had no cognitive brain function.

As far as House was concerned, she was already dead, gone. Walking over, he touched her cheek and remembered. He remembered everything, what he did to her, the guilt, the pain, the love, the sorrow, the happiness. And now there was nothing. The tear hit her chin before he even knew that he was crying. He wished he could stop, but it seemed such a cruel joke to give them each other only to tear their happiness from them so quickly.

He realized that he didn't know if she believed in an afterlife. How strange that in some ways he knew so little about her. Did she want to be buried or cremated? Oh, well, her mother would probably know.

Chase came into the room, walked over and checked the monitors. He turned to House, "Any decision?"

"Her mother is flying in this afternoon; we'll do it after she says her goodbyes."

Chase pulled his head back, eyes full, "What about the baby?"

House snorted, "I don't want you saying anything about the baby in front of her mother. I'm not keeping my wife alive to be an incubator."

"But what about your child?"

"Do I look like I can raise a child on my own? Flynn wanted a child. I was willing to be a father for her. "

Chase nodded and quietly said, "House, what would Flynn have wanted?

"_Flynn's not here,_"

Chase nodded and left.

Blythe practically carried her sister into the room where House sat holding Flynn's hand. He stood up and walked over to them. They hugged each other and Sarah clung on to him like a drowning sailor. Chase came back in to say hello to Blythe and to assist if they wanted to turn the machines off. Chase introduced himself and stood back, waiting.

House spoke gently to Sarah, "Aunt Sarah, I want you to spend the time you need and then we're going to turn off the machines."

She wailed, "Oh, God."

She walked over and looked down at her daughter, "She looks like she's just asleep." Turning to House. "Greg, I read about these people who are in comas and years later they come out of them. Maybe she'll—"

"_No! Aunt Sarah, No!"_

Sarah jumped when he shouted.

House bit his lip, sorry that he had yelled at her. "I've seen the scans. She's missing a chunk about an inch in diameter from her brain; she'll never come back to us."

Sarah nodded slowly, indicating that she understood. She turned back to her daughter and was joined by Blythe. They touched Flynn's cheek, kissed her and held her hand. Both of them said quiet goodbyes and kissed her again.

"Greg, I want to thank you for making her the happiest she had ever been. Thank you. I always hoped she'd find happiness before she…" Sarah stopped, her voice clamped down.

House took a deep breath, "Are you ready Aunt Sarah?"

She couldn't say anything, but clung to Flynn's white hand. House gave her another five minutes and then he nodded to Chase. Chase walked over and had to reach around Sarah, who started sobbing as he pushed the buttons and stopped the ventilator. The machine gave its last pump of air as they all turned to look at the monitor to watch her heartbeat. For the next minute it fluttered, then slowed and finally the monotone of death filled the room.

Surprisingly, no one cried. There was a certain acceptance of what had just happened. House could take it no longer; he walked out of the room and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, the orderly came up and wheeled her body down to the morgue.

Sarah, Blythe and House were driven to the hotel by Wilson where they checked into a suite. House helped them up to their rooms and they ordered room service. Sitting down on the couches, they ate their dinners in silence, watching the television. There was a brief piece during the station break which announced that Flynn O'Flannery, popular author, had died at 6:35 pm. There was a short report of the murder/suicide with an indication that there would be more on the news at eleven.

"Greg, Flynn changed her trust when she was in California. She made you the trustee if she died and she split her estate three ways. You and I each get a third, and the final third goes to the Yosemite Society." She bit her cheek to keep from crying, "She wanted to be cremated and her ashes poured into the Tuolumne river in Yosemite."

House looked up, "I'll take the ashes up there this summer."

A few days later, after receiving bags and bags of cards from friends, family and Flynn's fans, he hired someone to respond to them. They brought the ashes to his apartment. Before they left, House gave his Aunt a small china container with a lid containing some of her ashes to keep. He kissed the two fragile women and sent them through security to their flight then walked back with Wilson to the parking lot. As they drove back, House turned to Wilson.

"Thanks."

Wilson was surprised, not sure what he meant by it, "Thanks?"

"For what you did, what you're doing. Thanks."

"You're welcomed. If there's anything else I can do, just let me know. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I really liked Flynn. I liked that she made you happy."

Wilson went home that night and left House to his own devices. House took the ambien and ibuprofen, washing the pills down with a small glass of whiskey. Lying in bed, he stared at the ceiling until the dream came to him.

_In dreams, House often saw her as she was when she first came into his life, a tiny thing, all smiles, golden curls, bright blue eyes and little turned up nose. She giggled and squirmed, climbing into his lap, smearing jam and honey on his face from her messy kisses. She could be a royal pain, always asking questions, always wanting to tag along. He frequently complained, begging his Mom to keep her out of his room, stop her from following him, but he soon discovered that when she visited it was impossible to keep her away from him. They were, in some inexplicable way, forever connected._

_The End._

**_Dear Readers, I hope you don't hate me! I warned you that this was a dark fic and had lots of angst. From the moment I started this fic I knew that Flynn wouldn't make it. She'd have a brief glimpse of happiness before dying and House would continue to suffer the dreams that started us on this road. I don't kill all my o/c's! I hope you 'enjoyed' the ride and if possible will leave a review. Thank you for reading. It's hard to write without knowing that people are reading. Kim_**


End file.
